Animaniacs Go Animal!
by Animanizanny
Summary: The cast of Animaniacs gets shiprecked!Minds are twisted, lines drawn as the dark island makes everyone an enemy.Things become bad as cast members vanish.As victims increase,so do suspects until the culprit could be anyone...even those trusted best.
1. Prologue

**READ BELOW BEFORE STARTING STORY!**

**Hello to everyone reading this story. If you've read my stories before, you should sort of know a thing or two about me. If you're just tuning in…well you'll figure it out as we go along. I'm attempting to make this story a real long one. If for some reason it is not, what can I do? I will however, make it the best it can be. In this story, there will be many characters from the Animaniacs cast which I do not own in any shape or form. There will also be a character that I do own. Val. For everyone that has read about Val, I am making it very clear now that this story does not tie to Royal Pains in any way. So that means that any events that occurred have not occurred in this story. So just picture my character and a whole new adventure. Okay, now that we've cleared this up, enjoy, review, and don't feed the animals…unless they beg. Happy reading. **

Animaniacs Go Animal : Prologue

_They're gone. Everyone gone! I can't believe I didn't see who it was before! The clues, the signs. They all pointed to one person! _Yakko ran through the jungle growth, his body consumed by fear. How is it someone could do this? Only a monster could do this. _A monster. _Yakko suddenly dropped to the ground, the fear all but having eaten him alive. _A monster is alive. A monster is hiding, taking away everyone important to me. A monster is coming for me. _Yakko dragged himself forward, shaking in terror. The trees around him morphed into one giant creature, too horrible to describe. In his present sanity, Yakko couldn't tell what was enemy or friend anymore. Alive or not. He was utterly alone, everything leading him to the monster. _How could I have not known? _Yakko forced himself to his feet. _I didn't have a clue. But I won't forget ever again. _Yakko felt something surge up inside him. _I will never forget this wretched beast. I will never stop trying to kill it. And now that I know it's identity, I will never forget. Never. Because I know now, more than anything, who the monster is. And he is-_

**Do you hate me yet? Don't worry. I hope this little taste is enough to keep you all reading on. Enjoy. And review too. **


	2. The Contest

**Hi everyone. I'm back! And trying to get this plot rolling. Thanks for the honest reviews so far. As I've said, everyone's opinions are to their own and I respect every single one of you.**

_**Yeah blah blah blah. Can we shut up and get the story started? **_

**Oh great. The Warners have arrived.**

_**That's right. We're baaaaaack! Did ya miss us?**_

**Of course I did. Now get back in the story so I can begin. Well that's all. I do not own Animaniacs or any shows that I mention in this chapter. I only own all characters that happen to be mine. Make enough sense for ya? Anyways, read, enjoy, and as always, review. **

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 1

"We are SO gonna win this!" Wakko grinned, his tongue sticking out at an odd angle as always.

"Well DUH! We're the best show that's been on tv since Tiny Toon Adventures. And they aren't even in the running." Dot hugged herself proudly. Yakko grinned.

"Yeah! I wonder what the prize is?"

"Probably a date with Mel Gibson!"

"Or a chance to meet Don Knotts." Wakko grinned excitedly.

"Either way we are winning this thing no matter what!" Yakko cheered excitedly as they made their way up to the CEO's office to spend some time with one of their many "special friends."

Three weeks ago, a big studio contest was announced with a huge grand prize for the winner. The contestants were old cartoons, mainly from the nineties, that had been cancelled or just had ended. The contestants didn't have to do much. The judge just went over past ratings and episodes to see which cartoons showed the highest level of creativity and, of course, comedy. The show's cast that had the best ratings and most creative jokes won the prize. It was a way for Plotz, the CEO, to tell all the old and forgotten cartoons he didn't hate them too much, he hated them just enough.

Plotz didn't really hate them. Sometimes he actually felt bad for all the forgotten toons who would never be on the screen again. Some got a second chance though. Like Loony Tunes and Scooby Doo. But most of the time, cartoons didn't get so lucky. So Plotz came up with this plan to give the good ol' cartoons a second chance at making families laugh and to make them feel special again. He also happened to do it because a certain foreign investor happened to mention a big raise in the studio's budget if the promotion was a hit. But then again, that could have just been a coincidence.

And so the contest was made. Plotz made the big mistake however, of letting the judge decide who was to be placed in the contest in the first place. And now his biggest pains were coming back to haunt him.

"Hiya Plotzy! Did you miss us?" The Warners leaped into Plotz's arms and gave him a big kiss, causing the man to scream in disgust and terror.

"What are you devils doing here? You should be locked in the water tower where you belong! Ralph!" The CEO called for his overweight guard to take the Warners away. He was shocked when no one came.

Yakko rested his elbow on the stout man's bald head. "See the thing is Plotzy, we're contestants. It was so nice of you to think of us and make this contest."

"We're going to win! What's the prize anyways?" Dot jumped back into his arms. Wakko hopped up as well. "Oh do tell us sir. Please do."

Plotz's face turned a deep red and he tossed them to the floor. "I did NOT say your show could be in the contest!"

"Well maybe you didn't but someone else sure did." Yakko dusted himself off in fake offense.

"By the way, it's very rude to shout at old friends. And I thought you'd miss us."

Plotz stormed off with the Warners right behind him, imitating his rage. _Where is that damn judge?_

"There you are!" Plotz found the judge setting up his table.

The judge looked up, his long ears perking as he grabbed a carrot and began to munch on it.

"Ehhhh what's up doc?"

"Don't 'what's up doc?' me Bugs! I told you to put cartoons in the running that were a hit!"

Bugs rested his hand on his hip. "I did."

"No you did NOT! The Warners are not to be out of their tower!"

The three kids exchanged a look then put on their best orphan eyes. "You don't want us Plotzy?"

Plotz slapped his forehead and Bugs grinned.

"Listen doc. Whether you want to believe it or not, Animaniacs was a huge hit. Kids loved it. In fact, they still love it. There are petitions and tributes to these three popping up everywhere from all our 90's generation fans. People want them back. I know comedy and these kids got it."

Plotz turned and the Warners pretended not to be listening, twiddling their thumbs as halos appeared over their heads.

"Well at least promise me they didn't win."

Bugs grinned. "Sorry doc. It's a blind poll. You'll just have to wait like everyone else."

"Well at least tell me who the other contestants are."

Bugs grabbed a list from an imaginary pocket and gave it a once over. "We have Freakazoid!, The Plucky Duck Show, Taz- Mania, and Animaniacs. Tiny Toon Adventures would have been on the list too but unfortunately, Babs and Buster are vacationing somewhere in Barcelona and I couldn't get a hold of them."

Plotz blinked. "That's ALL you could find!"Bugs rolled his eyes. "Listen mac, you told me 90's shows. That sort of limits the options a bit."

"Well then broaden them! And exclude the Warners!" Plotz waved his arms frantically.

Bugs shook his head. "No can do. I've already called all cast members from each show to join me this afternoon to unveil the grand prize and winner."

"So it looks like we might be seeing a bit more of you huh Plotzy?" Yakko elbowed Plotz, a sly grin on his face.

"I need an aspirin." Plotz massaged his temples in agony.

Later that afternoon, the studio that was holding the contest was packed with cast members all eager to hear what the big prize was. Bugs walked up to the stage and everyone cheered. One girl from in the back leaped up and screamed. "Bugs I love you!"

Bugs winked and the girl fainted. "I get this all the time. Now everyone quiet please. Quiet."

People continued to talk excitedly and Bugs cleared his throat. "HEY! SHUT YA MOUTHS!"

The groups of toons went silent and Bugs smiled. "Thanks. Now I bet you're all wondering what this huge grand daddy of a prize is that everyone's all kooky about."

Everyone nodded and Dot stood up. "Just tell us!" Yakko yanked her back down.

"Patience sister sib. He's getting there."

Bugs looked around. "No more interruptions? Alright. We have gathered here today to recognize a 90's tv show that grand in it's day and is still grand to it's loyal fans today."

"My people." Wakko grinned proudly. Dot rolled her eyes.

"They're talking about my fans. After all, I'm the cute one."

"HEY! I'M TALKIN HERE!" Bugs hollered. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying. Today, we will announce the winner of our grand prize. But first, I'm going to call up the honorable mention who didn't quite make it but hey, you were sort of great in your day. Give a big hand to The Plucky Duck Show."

"What? This is an OUTRAGE! I deserve to win! I am GENIUS!" Plucky's face was smoking with fury. Yakko stood up. "You only had thirteen episodes."

"Thirteen episodes of the greatest thing to touch tv in the history of time! You should all be ashamed in your pathetic lives! No one has ANY TALENT in this joint! I'm outta here while I still have my dignity!" Plucky stormed out. Bugs called after him.

"Don't you want your award?"

Plucky ran back in and snatched the plastic trophy from Bug's hands. "Gimme gimme!" He hugged the piece of plastic. "I shall call you Plucky junior."

"Okay. Now on to our winner. Take a seat duck." Plucky glared at him and stormed off stage mumbling. "I never liked rabbits."

Bugs cleared his throat once more. "And now, for the winner of our contest…A show that has touched the hearts and funny bones of viewers, that has been the tv show for kids to grow up on…"

Plotz stood back stage shaking. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Animaniacs was one of the studio's best shows and he knew exactly what Bugs was going to say next. He could only hope he would live to see another day afterward.

"Congratulations Animaniacs!" Confetti streamed down and the cast cheered and ran up on stage. The Warners hugged Bugs and grabbed the big trophy from him. "What do we win?"

The cast nodded. "TELL US!"

Bugs grinned. "You all win a new season of Animaniacs with new cast member and a week long cruise across the Atlantic!"

Everyone cheered except Slappy who just grumbled.

Skippy frowned. "What's wrong Aunt Slappy?"

"They got me out of bed early to tell me I'm going back to work and that I have to endure a week of sea sickness as a bonus. Oh joy!"

Bugs pointed to the curtain. "Meet your soon-to-be new cast members. From Slappy's episode I Got Yer Can, please welcome Petunia Chipmunk!" The southern pink dressed chipmunk strolled onto the stage with glee. "It's great to be a star yal!"

Slappy smacked herself, remembering the annoying perfectionist chipmunk all too well. "Oh great, just what I needed. Hey long ears!" Slappy stormed over to Bugs. "How about I pay you to send her on a one way trip to Antarctica?"

Petunia smiled and hugged Slappy. "Now now Slappy. I'm sure whatever silly feud we have is over and we can be best friends."

Slappy looked like she was going to be sick. "Somebody shoot me."

Bugs turned to the second curtain. "And here, brand new to California, is comedian toon, Val Rocket." A toon with red hair walked forward and waved at everyone. A guy in the audience gave a wolf call and she rolled her eyes. "I bet you wish you could have this huh? How do you like the taste of fist, punk?"

Minerva smiled. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Bugs pointed to the final curtain. "And here is your last cast member, Dickens." A fairly handsome duck walked forward and Dot sighed. "Helloooooo Duck!" She leaped into his arms. "How many kids do you want?"

Yakko rolled his eyes. "Great. Another duck in the toon universe. Just what we need."

Dickens shook his head. "Actually I was raised by my adoptive parents who are chickens. Hence the name Dickens. Get it, duck and chicken? Dickens?"

Val grinned. "Why didn't they name you Chuck?"

Dickens blinked. "I don't get it."

Bugs stepped forward. "Congrats to our winners. Their cruise will be leaving tomorrow so make sure to stop by and say hey before they go. To those of their cast that won't be returning such as Katie Kaboom, Mr. Skullhead, and most minor characters, you are missed. Congrats to everyone else too. Remember there are no losers. Just people who don't win. Goodnight!" Bugs left and the other shows left in sad defeat while the Animaniacs cast got happily reacquainted. Dot hugged Dr. Scratchansniff. "Hello Scratchy!"

"And Helloooooooo Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko leaped into Hello Nurse's arms, granting her with a big smooch on the lips. "Looking forward to our cruise together I'm sure." Yakko batted his eyes at her.

Hello Nurse set them down and walked away, speaking every little as always. Yakko and Wakko sighed, melting like microwaved butter to the floor. Dot rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"Go fig." Val walked over. "Hi I'm Val Rocket. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you. I'm looking forward to working with you. I just have two rules. Do not EVER try to be cuter than me. And NEVER call me Dottie or you will die."

Val grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh Slappy I know we'll be great friends!"

"Yeah until I stuff dynamite down your pants." Slappy stormed off with the stupid happy chipmunk close behind.

Rita watched all the exchanges and sighed. "Runt, you ever get that feeling that everything is so perfect that something ominous is about to come."

Runt nodded. "Yep definitely definitely ominous. Uh…Rita? What does ominous mean?"

"It means a clever plot twist in our story. I don't know Runt, but things just seem like they're gonna change."

"Nothings gonna change Rita. We're both very safe dogs. Definitely safe dogs."

Rita was too distracted by depressing feeling to care that Runt still didn't know she was a cat.

**The end of chapter one. I promise I'll try to update soon but if I don't it's because I'm very busy. Doesn't mean I don't love the story but I'm entitled to a life too. Thanks again. By the way, I'm not sure if the chipmunk in the episode I Have Yer Can has a name so I gave her Petunia. If she does have a name and I forgot, please tell me in the reviews and I'll fix it. Thanks! **


	3. Setting Sail

**Hi! Guess who's back? Sorry about taking so long with this next chapter. I could tell you that I was busy saving an entire population from extermination…I COULD, but really I'm just lazy. As always, I do not own anything from Animaniacs (sad face), I only own my super awesome characters. Anyways, enjoy. **

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 2

"Congratulations Animaniacs." Mr. Plotz stepped out from behind the back stage curtain. He was shaking from head to toe. The Warners grinned happily.

"Thanks Plotzy. Isn't this great? We get to see you even more now!"

Yakko hugged him tightly. "And we can be together for ever and ever and ever…"

Wakko kissed his fat cheek. "I suppose from now on we shall call you dadoo."

Plotz yanked them off him and dropped them to the ground in disgust. They just got back up and beamed, too full of joy to bother with revenge as they ran through out all the cast, saying hellos and giving big hugs.

Plotz made his way over to Dr. Scratchansniff who was chatting with Hello Nurse.

"Dr. Scratchansniff, congrats on the show being brought back. But I hope you realize what this means."

"Ja I do. Dos silly Varners vill be acting all cooky in de noggin again. Not that they veren't before."

Hello Nurse flicked her blond locks. "I guess kids will be kids."

Plotz sighed. "Scratchansniff, I'm making it your responsibility to watch after them on this cruise. If anyone goes overboard because of those three walking disasters, it will be on your head."

"B-but-"

"And don't stammer. It's unsightly. Good day and enjoy your vacation." Plotz left to go back to his office, knowing it had to be done. It seemed just like the Warners to get the show sued before it was even on the air again. He walked into his sanctuary office to see a large present on his desk wrapped up with a big bow. He swallowed, without even knowing what was inside. _Could it be just a coincidence that the Warner's show would restarted and I would get a present the same day? It seems highly illogical. _Still, Plotz made his way to the desk and after calming his nerves, he slowly unwrapped the present to find a thank you cake.

"Well now, that seems a bit out of character. But how thoughtful." Plotz took out the cake and realized too late that the fuse attached to it wasn't part of the decorations.

…

There was a huge studio party set up for the entire crew before they left on their trip. There were balloons and streamers and a band playing that no one had heard of. Apparently they were an undiscovered talent. The Warner kids had been locked away in a water tower for years and they could still tell that when the party providers said the band was "undiscovered", they really meant cheap.

Still, it was a nice thought and Dot was especially happy to see handsome men singing in her honor. Even if they WERE tone deaf. She ran up on stage and threw herself into the band leader's arms, a guy who looked like a copy look alike of Nick Jonas. "Oh you are just too much! Tell me you love me! Promise we'll always have each other!" The band leader looked frightened and set her down before running off stage. Dot was right on his heels before too long. His tight pants made it hard to move.

Yakko grinned as he watched the whole episode. It was good to see his sibs so happy and free again. It had gotten to the point in the tower where they could barely stand each other anymore. Dot was being "suffocated" as she called it. Now she could suffocate whoever she pleased. Wakko rounded a corner, whistling the animaniacs theme song.

"Hey Wak. Where have you been?"

"Just leavin a little thank you surprise in Plotzy's office. I hope he likes it."

Yakko rested a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "I'm sure in his own cranky old way, he loved it. Especially if it came from you, brother sib."

Wakko grinned, his tongue hanging out. "Yeah. Wanna go flirt with Hello Nurse and Minerva?"

"Ehhhhhh sure. I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying this cruise for 3 reasons. One, having fun. Two, spending time with old friends. And three, hot babes in bikinis on the sun deck. Helloooooo scantily clad nurses!" They ran off to have their fun.

…

Meanwhile, Rita was still anxious. "Runt, call it feline intuition but I'm not liking the idea of this cruise."

"Rita, it'll be fun. Definetly, definetly fun. Um, Rita?"

"Yes Runt?"

"What's feline intuition mean again?"

Rita sighed. "It means I don't like cruise ships."

…

"So that's why my parents thought I should go to an all duck's academy instead of chicken university. My parents are quite the wise folk I must say."

"How interesting." Val rested her head in her hand. _Not!_

Dickens had been talking to Val for an hour about his entire painful existence as a chicken AND a duck. Who would have thought it would be so hard to be two kinds of poultry?

Val looked over at the rest of the cast all having fun. "Why don't we go hang out with the rest of the cast Chuck? They look like they're having fun."

Dickens looked over. "Yes quite. But I'm afraid we aren't invited in yet Valerie my darling. We are the outsiders to their clan."

Val glowered at him. "It's Val. Not Valerie."

"Yes well my name is Dickens not Chuck but you don't seem to care to learn my name now do you? Ah this conversation reminds me of a time when-"

_Blah blah blah. Does this guy ever shut up? _Val scanned the crowd of familiar faces and saw a chicken with huge eyes standing in the backround wearing a sombrero for an odd reason. She grabbed Dickens's arm and dragged him over to see Chicken Boo.

"Hiya chicken. Guess what? This fella here was raised by chickens. Why don't you two relate?"

A Spanish man stormed over and glared at Val. "You foolish girl! He is no CHICKEN! This is Senor Boo of Spain!" Val looked from the short tempered Spaniard to the chicken with the Mexican hat.

"Riiiiiiiight. Well, Dickens meet Senor Boo from Spain. I'm sure he wants to hear all about your tormented life as a confused bird."

She left Dickens with the guy who was obviously a chicken. _This show is going to do a number on my head. Especially if I end up doing skits with bird boy. What an interesting crew. _

The next day….

"I'm so excited!" Dot dragged her suitcase that was at least 4 sizes bigger than her towards the big boat taking them on a beautiful trip. Yakko and Wakko were close behind with their suitcases stuffed with everything they could hold. It had been hard to decide what to bring.

Earlier that morning….

"Wakko! We're leaving soon! Do you have everything you need?"

Wakko was attempting to shove his bedroom door into the suitcase.

"Almost!"

Yakko and Dot exchanged a look before going to see Wakko. "Um, Wak? You don't need to bring your door."

Wakko stopped and gave them each a look as if they were the stupidest things he ever saw.

"Well of course I do! What if the room doesn't come with a door? What if there is a sudden door emergency. What happens then?"

Dot blinked. "You're right."

Yakko balked. "No he's not-"

"Listen Yakko." Dot cut him off. "What if we needed our kitchen table because they have nothing to eat on. I'm too cute to eat off the floor."

Yakko glanced at the couch. "Yeah. And what if we need our couch because our butts get tired?"

Wakko grinned. "Now you're getting it!"

Yakko smiled slowly. "Wak, you know what to do."

Wakko rolled up the room like a piece of paper until it fit in his hand and them tossed it into the suitcase.

"Don't-" BAM, CRASH, WHAM!

"Throw it." Yakko muttered.

Dot grinned. "Oh well. That was probably all your stuff anyways."

Present time….(confusing ain't it?)

Okay everyone get in a line so I can check you off when you get on the boat." The cruise director spoke. She held up a clipboard. "Okay. Warners?"

The Warners all flew into her arms and kissed her. Yakko and Wakko shouted. "Helloooo Nurse!"

She sighed. "Check. Slappy and Skippy Squirrel?"

'We're right here. We're coming. Yeesh can you hold on!" Slappy grumbled the whole way as Skippy skipped beside her. Petunia was right behind her.

"Oh Slappy, this is going to be so grand! I just know it! So long as you don't pull any funny business." She added darkly. Slappy glared. "Like what? Pushing you off the side of the ship? Now that would be hilarious."

"Slappy, Skippy, Petunia. Check. Buttons and Mindy? Where are Buttons and Mindy?"

She turned to see Mindy talking to her mom.

"Now hon. Be super careful by yourself on a cruise ship. Buttons will take care of you, right Buttons."

Buttons shook his head vigorously. He knew exactly how the plot worked out. Never in his favor.

"Be a good girl on your week long cruise. I'd go with you but I'm right in the middle of my new book, How To Be a Better Mom. Have fun."

"Okay lady." Mindy giggled.

Her mom sighed. "Don't call me lady. Call me mommy or mom but not lady!"

"Okay lady I love you bye bye!"

"Goodbye." Then she left. Buttons sighed, carrying Mindy by the collar of her shirt. _Here we go again. _

The cruise director nodded as they passed. "Check. Rita and Runt?"

"I don't want to do this! I am staying right here." Rita crossed her arms. The cruise director pouted.

"Oh that's too bad. We had an all you can eat seafood buffet set up tonight. We were thinking that the lovely Rita would enjoy it. I'm a big fan by the way." She beamed.

Rita froze. "Seafood buffet huh? Well…I guess I'm just being stupid. Let's go Runt."

"Okay!" They ran on and the cruise lady grinned to herself. _Glad we settled that problem._

"Check. Pinky and the Brain? Oh there you are."

They marched themselves right up the stairs. Brain turned to Pinky. "Pinky, while on this ship, I shall use the ship's utilities to my advantage and we will conquer the world!"

"Sounds fun Brain poit! And while we're at it, can we ride down the water slide too?"

"Sure Pinky. And let's sip from coconuts with little tiny umbrellas while we're at it."

"Oh goody."

Brain whacked him on the head. "No Pinky not goody! Now stop being such a buffoon!"

"But I'm not a baboon Brain. I'm a mouse."

Brain glared at Pinky. "I'm going to have to hurt you."

"Oops. Sorry narf!"

The cruise director glanced at her watch. _Yeesh this is taking forever. _"Alright tell you what, I'm just going to say your name and you run on board. I'm getting sunburned out here. Minerva Mink, Dr. Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, Val Rocket, Dickens Chicken, and Senor Boo."

Everyone had run up at the same time and got stuck going through the gate. Dickens was jammed in beside Val. "Oh well while we're stuck here, let me tell you about the time I foolishly thought my grandmommy was a turkey."

Val smacked her forehead. "Somebody help me! I'm being bored to death against my will! Oh the injustice of it all!"

With some shoving, they were able to get inside and everyone dispersed.

Looking out over the sea, the Warner trio watched the sunset begin over the ocean.

"It's pretty. Not prettier than me but still." Dot smiled. Wakko grinned and took a bite out of the railing. Yakko sighed, feeling the salty breeze make his ears blow. The cool moist air on his face. He leaned out subconsciously, not realizing before too late he was leaning way too far over the edge.

"YAKKO!" Dot reached for him but Yakko could tell she wouldn't reach. He was falling, falling falling….

"Yakko lean back or you'll fall."

Yakko blinked. _What?_

"But I did fall. I just did."

Wakko gave him a weird look. "I'm pretty sure you're still on board Yakko."

"B-but I just felt myself topple over. Dot you just reached for me but missed."

Dot raised an eyebrow. "I think we should get you somewhere to lie down and rest."

Yakko shook his head. _Am I really THAT crazy? I was sure I fell. But I'm here…_

The boat blew it's horn and everyone turned to wave as the boat began it's journey, no one even considering the possibility of never going back.

**How was that for you? Got chills yet? I don't blame you if you don't. But don't worry. It's only just begun. I hope you enjoy. Review. **


	4. Shipwrecked

_**Greetings all Animanizanny fans/haters. This chapter is very special because it will be hosted by everyone's super sexy love muffin, Yakko Warner! You're thrilled I'm sure. And don't worry, Animanizanny's not dead. She's just too busy to host. She says to tell you don't be offended by me. Ha! As if I would be offensive! Anyways, to all gorgeous fan girls, hellooooo nurses! Give me a call huh? Anyways, here's the story. Mwa! **_

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 3

"Isn't this the most beautiful view you ever saw?" Petunia sighed as she watched the sunset, Slappy rolled her eyes. "I'm getting indigestion."

"How can you get indigestion from a sunset?" Petunia raised an eyebrow.

"I'm getting it from this boat nuts-for-brains! Now back off before I get irritable!"

Skippy, who was watching this whole exchange, just smiled. _Too late for that. I give Aunt Slappy ten minutes before she snaps and throws Petunia off the side of the ship._

…

The Warners had just set up their room, making everything perfect. After they finished up, they stepped back to admire their hard work.

"Good thinking having us bring everything from water tower Wakko! Now it's like we never left home." Dot grinned.

It was true. After finishing up, the room was an exact replica of the Warner's tower, all except for the actual tower itself of course.

Yakko sighed, flopping down on the sofa. "I'm pooped. Why don't we take a nice long rest?"

He waited a second before exchanging a look with his younger sibs. "Just kidding! Let's go make some special friends!"

"Yeah!" Wakko and Dot cheered before toon-sprinting out of the room to the sun deck. Yakko hesitated only a second, still thinking about the weird falling thing from before. _Am I just tired? I obviously didn't fall. _Yakko shook his head. It probably wasn't worth freaking out over. They were on vacation for pete's sake! Free to do what they pleased! (to a legal extent of course.)

He ran off to join his siblings in whatever game they came up with.

…

Runt looked out over the quickly darkening sky and sighed, his tail wagging happily.

"Gosh ain't it pretty Rita? Huh?" Runt turned but his little companion had disappeared.

"Rita?"

"I'm not going NEAR that railing Runt!" A voice rang out from beneath a lounge chair at the far end of the sun deck. Runt ran over and pulled Rita out by her tail.

'Come on Rita. It's pretty. Definitely pretty!"

Rita yanked her tail from his mouth, frustrated. "Runt, I don't like water. Cats do NOT like water!"

Runt froze then spun around. "Cat? Where's the cat? I gotta get the cat!"

Rita sighed before sneaking a peek at the sunset. It was pretty. And quickly ending. It would be dark soon.

"Never mind Runt. Let's go in and find that seafood buffet I've been told about. That's the only reason I even went on this stupid trip."

"Okay Rita. You are one smart dog."

"Woof."

…

Buttons was frantic, running under tables, checking everywhere for Mindy. _Not again! Every time I turn my back for a second that kid's gone! _His ears perked as he heard a tiny squeal of joy followed by, "Pretty kitty cat!"

Buttons turned to see Mindy toddling after Rita who was making her way inside. Buttons sighed. _Well at least inside she won't fall off the boat. _Just as he thought that however, Mindy was distracted by a seagull that had landed on the boat's railing. She smiled. "Birdy!"

Buttons gasped as she ran to the side of the boat. He ran after her and grabbed her collar with his teeth. The seagull flew to the other side of the boat, near the captain's controls.

…

Meanwhile, the captain was sipping coffee as he steered his beautiful boat threw the waters. The captain had always been a man of little ambition and small mind but he loved himself a boat. It was the captain's calling to steer a boat and even though he lacked in the area of common sense, boating was something he took care in doing.

The captain whistled cheerily as he steered. The waters coming up were bumpy and harsh, especially considering the storm that was brewing. But the captain was a man who had confidence in his talents and he knew he could handle the rough waters coming for him. Anyone else couldn't do it, but he knew the boat inside and out.

At least, that was what the captain thought as a dark figure separated itself from the shadows behind him and seeped closer, quieter than night.

_Yep I sure am a smart guy. _The captain thought with pride, just before he was smashed over the head hard, pain erupting from his skull, falling into utter blackness.

…

Val rested against the railing, peace coming over her. It was quiet. Everyone had gone in for the night, enjoying a surprise party thrown just for them. Val liked parties too but had gotten a bit of a headache being cramped in there with everyone else, loud and obnoxious. She rested her cheek on the cool railing, letting the breeze tousle her hair. _It's so nice out here. I could get used to a cruise. _Val loved the dark, the only light coming from up in the captain's control room. She turned to see, curious about who the captain was. Suddenly, the light went out and Val saw a figure tumble out of the captain's window, plummeting into the ocean below. She screamed, in too much of a panic to see another dark figure creep behind her and into the hall where the party was being held.

…

Wakko was shoving as much free food down his throat as he could when Dot came over, smiling from ear to ear.

"Why are you so happy?" Wakko raised a brow.

Dot sighed. "Dickens said I'm cuter than a cockatoo."

Wakko gagged. "Ducks are stupid."

"Yeah but they have great taste. Where's Yakko?"

Wakko looked around and spotted him, near the door to the sundeck, flirting with Hello Nurse.

He was about to call him over when Val burst through the door, clearly in a panic. She was stumbling, gasping, trying to form a complete sentence.

Rita went over and slapped the stuttering Val in the face. She gasped.

"He's gone!" She had just enough time to say those two words before the ship reeled to the right, causing everyone to tumble across the room and out onto the sun deck.

The ship spun and rocked against the waves as cast members clung to the banister rails, doing whatever it took to stay on board. Buttons had Mindy by the shirt while he hugged the railing with all his might. Rita was seeing the water from too close a perspective as she dangled from the boat, Runt's teeth clamped on her tail to keep her from taking a fall. The Warners were on the railing as well until Yakko managed to grab hold of the entrance on the doorframe with his tail and yank his sibs back inside. Some of the cast was still inside, quivering from fear. Val was terrified as she hugged her knees. She got up when she saw the Warners and had to shout over the howling winds and screaming people. "The captain was thrown off the ship! I saw him fall!"

Yakko felt dread begin to build up as lightning cracked, ripping open the sky. It began to rain and thunder shook the floorboards. He handed Wakko and Dot over to Val. "I'll be right back."

"Where the hell are you going?" Dot shrieked.

"Watch your language little missy. I need to get up to the captain's controls."

"No way are you doing that!" Wakko grabbed his arm.

"Yeah you'll fall right off the boat."

"They're right!" Val didn't even know this guy personally but she was beginning to get a grasp on his personality. Stupid being the first thing that came to mind.

"Look if I can get help we can prabably get through this. I'll be right back. Seriously you two, as if I could ever die. I feel like we're in the movie the Titanic."

"Yeah except if you were Leonardo Dicaprio I'd be fighting to keep you here longer." Dot joked weakly, still not sure. Yakko petted her head.

"See you in a second. In the meantime, look for lifeboats."

Val nodded, dazed. The boat had stopped reeling to the right enough so the cast members hanging precariously could pull themselves to safety. Pinky and the Brain had almost fallen overboard if it weren't for Rita catching them in her mouth.

"Thanks Rita! Poit!"

Rita smiled. "Anytime boys."

Brain's voice called out from inside her mouth. "Feline I ask you release us. It smells of tuna in here."

After a second of hesitation, Rita spit them out. They stumbled off and Rita sighed.

"It's hard being nice."

…

Yakko stood looking up at the captain's room, hearing the storm pick up and howl around him. He knew it would only get worse the longer he waited so he carefully made his way along the sundeck, clutching the wall each time the ship lurched. The wind stung his eyes and blew his ears back, trying to force him away. Yakko shook his head. Wind trying to force him away? Please. _Try to keep your mind off what you're doing Yakko. Think of something good. _He tried to think as he slowly climbed the slippery ladder up to the captain's quarters. _Candy bars are good. Um, supermodels are very good. Warm beaches, sunny skies, my brother and sister-_

"AHHH!" Yakko clung to the ladder with all his strength as the wind blew up and hard, threatening to throw him off and into the sea. He closed his eyes, swallowing. _I can do this. I can do this. _He chanted over and over in his head until he made it to the door. He yanked the door open and threw himself inside, slamming the door shut behind him. What he found in the room was almost enough to send him right back out into the storm.

The room was completely destroyed, as if the Tasmanian devil had come in on a sugar rush and got bored. The control panel was destroyed, bursts of electricity sputtering every now and again. He leaped back, not wanting to get shocked. The radio transmission was demolished, nothing left but scraps of metal and wire. _So much for getting help. _

What terrified him worst of all though, was the floor behind the captain's chair. A large puddle of dark red substance seeped across the floor and Yakko tried not to think about what that was. Laying in the dark red puddle, was a mallet, soaked with red. Yakko stumbled back, bile rising up his throat. He threw his head out the window and vomited up his stomach's contents into the very sea that had taken the captain. Yakko left, shaking from head to toe as he made his way back down the ladder to his sibs below.

…

"Okay I've had it with this cruise!" Slappy stormed to the door. Skippy followed close behind.

"Where are you going Aunt Slappy?"

"To get us a lifeboat Skippy. We're getting off this hell ship!"

Everyone exchanged looks. That was a great idea.

"Let's go!"

They all made their way to the lifeboats. Everyone stopped when they saw the boat employees filling up the only boat left. The employees all waved sheepishly.

"And just WHERE do you think you're going?" Petunia rested her hands on her hips.

The employees all looked at each other. "Well…um…bye!"

They cut the boat loose and floated off, the cast screaming at them as they went.

"Get back here!"

"Do you KNOW who I am?"

"My agent will have you for breakfast for this! I'm under contract!"

…

Yakko made his way back to the dining hall and saw it was empty but for Wakko, Dot, and Val.

"Where is everybody?" Dot pointed behind her as the cast came in, dripping wet from the storm and furious.

Minerva rung out her hair. "The NERVE of them! I gave that waiter a 10 dollar tip!"

Wakko sighed, flopping to the ground.

Yakko shook off his wet fur. "Bad news. Everything's broken, ruined. No way of getting any help from anyone." He decided to keep out the pool of blood and mallet.

Everyone sighed, sitting down to wait for the storm to end.

Dr. Scratchansniff set up an area for distressed toons to share how they feel. Dickens ran right over, followed by Rita and a few others who were scared for their lives.

"How shall we survive? What will we eat? If I have to resort to eating people!" Dickens gasped. "That would be just horrid now wouldn't it? And me without my dining set no less!"

Yakko rolled his eyes. "Well we know who to keep away from if we get hungry."

…

And so the night went on. And on. And on. Until finally, the storm ended. Everyone had fallen asleep or were drifting in and out of consciousness. The crew was startled awake by a sudden lurch in the ship and everyone went out to see what had happened. Outside, everyone gasped. Before them, stood an island, big and tropical. The boat had hit land.

"Finally!" Wakko ran off and the first thing he did was eat a coconut tree. Everyone else slowly got off and walked along the beach, no one saying much. Yakko and Dot looked out over the ocean as Wakko walked over to join them.

"What are we gonna do Yak?" Dot's voice was so helpless and small. Yakko put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, pulling Wakko closer on his other side.

"I'm not sure sibs. I guess just stay here until help comes." They turned to face the dark jungle, looming over them like a sinister cloud.

_**Wow. Tough stuff. Wonder how we're gonna get out of this one. Oh well. See you guys next time and seriously, give me a call sometime okay ladies? Oh yea and Animanizanny says hi. Bye and g'night everybody! **_


	5. Settling

**Hi there! I'm back so that means Yakko can leave. Goodbye.**

_**AWWWW! At least let me snag a couple of hotties first! **_

**No. Now get your flirty behind back into the story. You should be grateful you're even here.**

_**As if you'd get rid of me. Everyone knows that I'm your favorite. **_

**Grrrr…**

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 4

"Ouch! These stupid sticks keep hurting my dainty little feet!" Minerva grasped her foot in pain, making a show of her misery. The crew had decided to find a place to stay where they could see the search boats coming. No one had really spoken it, seeing as the initial shock faze had hit, but everyone shared the same instinctive thought to keep safe.

Minerva swooned and pretended to faint. Dickens and Wakko both ran to catch her, giving each other a deadly glare.

"She's mine!"

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

They both dropped her and began to shout , leaving Minerva in the dirt, glaring at her two admirers. "It's just not pretty being me."

They had found a nice spot higher up on the beach near the edge of the jungle. No one had wanted to go back on the ship less than Yakko who was getting fresh images of the blood. _Who could have done that? Who would be so unstable as to murder a man? _Yakko sat in the sand with Dot curled in his lap, napping. He watched the sun's rising over the ocean. It would have been gorgeous except for the constant strain of being stranded.

"Yakko! Come look at this!"

Yakko turned to see Val over by the side of the ship, calling him. Yakko carefully laid Dot's head down on a pile of leaves before going to see the problem.

Val was studying the side of the ship where a huge tear was made from some rocks on shore. Yakko examined it, not really seeing anything, just doing it because it seemed like something a normal person would do. Truthfully he didn't know what he was even supposed to do. "What are we gonna do?" Val murmured mostly to herself.

Yakko leaned against the side of the boat and shrugged. "The controls were busted anyways. We couldn't of gone anywhere even without the hole."

Val looked around. "Where's Brain? Maybe he can help."

Yakko felt a little flicker of hope. "Yeah! Where is he?"

They asked around and eventually found him and Pinky underneath a coconut tree with a tiny blueprint spread out in front of them. Yakko and Val leaned in and saw a miniature drawing of the boat's structure.

Yakko poked Brain lightly, causing him to stumble forward. "Brain? Can you do anything about the ship?"

Brain dusted himself off in minor irritation. "Of course. What kind of fool do you take me for?"

Pinky frantically began waving his arm. "Ooo! Pick me narf!"

Brain rolled up the blueprints and bopped Pinky over the head with them. "As I was saying, I can easily fix the tear in the ship although I will need resources of an ample amount. As for the ships digital control unit, it will take me longer time but with some "man power", so to speak, it will be done eventually."

Yakko and Val exchanged a worried glance. "How long is eventually?"

Brain thought for a moment. "Approximately 2 days, with the right materials on hand, of course."

Yakko sighed in relief. They were leaving after all!

"Great Brain! I'll get everyone together to search for materials. Um, what is it you need exactly?"

Brain unrolled the blueprints and studied them. "I shall need an ion ray, a particle charger, 2 large cell towers, rope, and a steam- powered engine."

Val looked around. "We've got coconuts, driftwood, and sand. Will that do?"

Brain sighed. "I need rope."

Yakko grinned. "Oh! I have a shoelace in my pocket."

Brain rolled his eyes. "Marvelous. I will begin work immediately."

Val patted Brain's head. "Thanks."

Brain looked back down at his blueprints. "The simplicity of the average mind is a complete marvel to me. Wouldn't you agree Pinky?"

Pinky blinked. "What was that Brain? I was busy thinking of a way to make a coconut bra my size."

Brain smacked him before heading off to prepare.

…

Yakko walked back to his little sister and scooped her tiny sleeping body into his arms. He handed her off to Wakko who was eating sand.

"Okay so you can either watch her or help me find supplies so Brain can fix the ship. Which is it?

Wakko thought about it. "Can I eat supplies?"

"No."

"Can I eat anything while helping you find supplies?"

"Nope."

"So was this conversation worth the time and oxygen?"

"Probably not."

"That's what I thought."

Yakko and Wakko grinned at each other, glad to still have their humors. Yakko went off with Val, Dickens, Scratchy, and Skippy to look for things. Wakko looked around, glad with the company he had. Hello Nurse and Minerva were standing alone on either side of the beach. Wakko tapped his chin.

"Hm…gorgeous mink or hot nurse?"

Dot snored suddenly in his arms and Wakko looked down. _Oh, right. Bratty sister. _

Wakko carried Dot over to the edge of the beach, found an emergency blanket in his gag bag, and tucked her in, protecting her bare arms and torso from the cool morning air. She snuggled in, making a cute cooing noise in her sleep. Wakko smiled despite himself. _She may be a brat, but she's awfully cute too. _

Eventually the little party returned with enough stuff to make tiny shelters for the night and help Brain get started on fixing the ship. It took a few hours doing that, and then a few more just trying to set up the shelters.

Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse made a tiny "clinic" where someone could get a slpinter removed or a bandage for a cut if they needed it. Dr. Scratchansniff used the distraction to try and forget about how Plotz would have his head when he got back. Scratchy wasn't certain, but he kept having the feeling that the Warners were responsible, even though it was obvious they weren't. Old habits died hard.

Plotz would still probably pin it on him however and Dr. S was a bit scared of Plotz if he was being completely honest. The man was small but he knew big people.

So Scratchansniff finished up his day, pushing back the dread he knew would one day overcome him.

As Scratchansniff finished up his day, so did everyone else. As the sky darkened, toons and humans slowly began to disappear into their makeshift huts for the night, the misfortunes of the day taking it's toll on their needs for sleep. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot settled into their beds made of leaves, saying their goodnights, and hoping that the next day would bring more than what they'd been given then.

But as the cast all drifted to sleep, hoping for good fortune, bad fortune would have it's way. A dark figure lurked in the Warner's hut, it's shadow casting down upon the middle child. Wakko slept on, without a care in the world…

**Oh boy. Hope I didn't scare you too much. It's storming here while I write this so it's giving me a good creepy feeling. Anyways, thanks for the support and reviews. I'm not sure when I'll get this sudden chance to write again. I'm glad I found time though. Thanks!**

_**And thanks my lovelies for all the hellos and compliments. I know I'm awesome and it's nice that such wonderful people know it too. G'night everybody! **_


	6. Gone

**Hi there! I'll keep this simple. Read! Simple enough for ya? **

Animaniacs Go Animal

_The rain was pouring down in buckets, blinding him as he ran through the thicket. Branches tangled, reaching out to trip him. He fell in the mud face down but couldn't stop there. Ignoring his screaming muscles from the long run, he forced himself up with every ounce of energy left and broke through the forest. He gasped but everything was silent as if he had gone deaf. In front of him was a field…_

"Where the heck is my gag bag?"

Yakko jerked up to a frantic and familiar John Lennon accent in his ear. "Wha? Wakko?"

Wakko was looking down at him. "Yakko I can't find my gag bag!"

Yakko shook his head to clear the fog. _What a weird dream…_

Wakko grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Yakko! Wake up!"

Yakko blinked. "Your gag bag? Did you even have it with you on the boat?"

Wakko nodded, his face a mixture of fear and sadness. He was lost without his gag bag.

Yakko sighed. "Okay let's think. When did you have it last?"

Wakko frowned, his tongue sticking out in frustration. "I had it when I wrapped Dot up in a blanket yesterday."

Yakko nodded. "Okay. Maybe you left it outside."

Wakko shook his head frantically, getting angrier by the second. "I always keep it with me!"

Yakko shushed him. "Do you WANNA wake up your sister? Come on, we'll talk outside."

Yakko followed Wakko outside into the dim morning light. It was quiet, everyone still asleep.

"Alright, let's look around."

"Should we check the boat too?" Wakko pointed to the ship perched on the shore. Yakko gulped involuntarily.

"Um, later okay? Right now let's check the shore." Yakko walked across the sand with his little brother by his side, grateful for the privacy of his mind.

A couples of hours later, people were waking up, and Yakko and Wakko still hadn't found anything. The gag bag had just vanished.

…

Dot eventually woke up around noon, cranky and sore from sleeping in leaves. She found her brothers looking behind trees and bushes.

"What are you doing? Getting breakfast I hope." Breakfast was like the secret trigger word. Suddenly, stomachs were rumbling and everyone was realizing that they hadn't exactly eaten in days.

"I'm hungry." Wakko rubbed his tummy, the gag bag pushed out of his mind momentarily. Yakko nodded, big brother mode setting in. "I'll be right back."

Yakko went over to the boat where Brain and Pinky were hard at work on the side of the ship.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go look for food, is there anything you need?" Pinky thought for a second. "Hm, well a nice cappuccino would be nice."

Brain gave him one of his famous 'I'm going to hurt you' glares. "I believe we are in need of resources. Here is a list."

Yakko took the tiny list and went to form a group. "Okay, we need a group to look for food and a food to get resources. I need stronger people."

Rita yawned. "Runt, that's you."

Runt nodded. "Definitely!"

Dickens cleared his throat before stepping forward. "I suppose I am needed to support the women and children." Val rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease pretty boy. As if you would get your hands dirty."

Dickens shot her a glare. Yakko raised an eyebrow. "Um, actually Dickens, maybe you should just search for water."

Dickens pouted. "But why?"

"Because you're a sissy, Chuck." Val strolled over to stand next to Yakko. "I'll help you Yakko."

Yakko shook his head. "Actually Val, maybe this job is too hard for you."

Val rested her hands on her hips. "Exsqueeze me?"

Yakko avoided looking in her angry eyes. "Well it's just that you're…um…"

Val tapped her foot. "I'm waiting."

"You're a girl."

"Oh no he didn't."

Yakko suddenly realized he was being swarmed by girls. Minerva, Rita, Petunia, and his own sister looked like they wanted to claw his eyes out.

Val tapped his shoulder. "What's so wrong with being a girl?"

Yakko gulped. "Uh…"

Rita filed her claws. "I say we use him as a scratching post."

"Okay fine! Val you can come! Anyone else want to threaten me to get their way?"

"No I'm good."

"All set."

"Carry on."

Yakko sighed, having successfully avoided a cat fight he did NOT want to see. "Okay. Let's go. I guess anyone who isn't out searching can attempt to fix the huts or go with Dickens to find running water."

Dickens, Minerva, and Petunia headed off.

Yakko looked around. "Okay, the people who want to go search for food can head off with um…"

Rita licked her paw. "Me. Cat's have a natural sense for finding food."

Runt blinked. "Where's the cat? I gotta get the cat!"

"This is ridiculous. I'm staying here." Slappy sat down on a tree stump and crossed her arms. Yakko nodded, secretly glad not to have to put up with her complaining the whole trip.

Val took his tiny list. "Okay. We need wood, some kind of sticky gum sap, and vines. What the heck do we need this stuff for?"

Yakko shrugged, feeling as lost as she was.

Val frowned at his shrug. "You didn't ask why they needed it?"

Yakko shrugged.

'Don't shrug it makes you look unsure." Val poked him in the shoulder.

"Maybe I am unsure." Yakko glared at her.

Val ignored the glare, confusing him with a warm smile. She pulled him out of earshot.

"I have a secret for you."

Yakko grinned, slipping into old routine. "I know, I know. You're madly in love with me."

Val punched him. "Shut up. Do you want my advice or not?"

Yakko rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Val grinned. "I know you're unsure. You'd be crazy not to be. But being the obvious leader figure here-"

"Wait a minute, since when am I the leader figure?"

Val shrugged, a smirk on her face.

Yakko put his hands on his hips. "So you can shrug but I can't?"

Val smiled "I'm not the leader figure. My point here is that, even though you really are unsure, even though you have no idea what's going on, fake it." She patted his shoulder and went back to the group. Yakko stood thinking about what she had said. _I'm the leader? Val thinks I'm the leader? Sure I've got the looks for it but if she thinks I'm taking responsibility for these crazy people than she's stupider than tree sap. _

Yakko went back to his group and they all prepared for the journey. Staying behind were Hello Nurse, Dr. Scratchansniff, Buttons, Mindy, Chicken Boo, Slappy, and Pinky and the Brain. Yakko didn't bother asking any of them to come. They could stay and help Brain with whatever he needed.

So they headed off, separating into their two groups. Yakko knew Wakko would be helpful with finding food, as long as he didn't eat it all. Dot was just too little to be carrying around wood but since Yakko wasn't in the mood for another girl riot, he mentioned how dirty it would be gathering materials. That was all it took for Dot to agree on going with Wakko. Rita led Wakko, Dot, and Skippy out to find food and Yakko turned to his group. Runt and Val smiled at him. _My courageous group._

"Okay team. Let's go!" The group of three pushed through the woods to search.

…

Meanwhile, Dickens was "gallantly" escorting his team to find food. "Come ladies, I shall find us nutrients!"

"This guy is annoying. I say we "lose" him somewhere." Minerva muttered to Petunia. She snickered and winked. "I got this."

Petunia sashayed over to Dickens. "Oh darling, my feet hurt. Why don't you go find us something to drink?"

Minerva strolled over and stroked the feathers on the back of Dickens's neck.

"Oh would you? Such a strong guy could do that couldn't you?"

Dickens nodded eagerly. "Absolutely my lovelies. Your brave Dickens Chicken shall save the day. Don't you move one spot."

He left, stumbling through the brambles. He tripped and fell on his face before jerking himself back up. "I'm okay! I actually meant to do that. Funny jokes and what not." He was gone. Minerva and Petunia waved him on until he was too far away to hear their cruel laughter.

"Farewell brave Dickens! Come on, let's go find some fruit or nuts."

"Personally, I'd prefer chinese."

…

Back on the beach, Dr. S and Hello Nurse decided to look for some healing herbs and left. Then, Mindy got bored making sand castles and decided to explore. Buttons saw her leave and he panicked before running after her. Slappy fell asleep and Chicken Boo was wandering off doing whatever secretly disguised chickens do. Brain and Pinky continued to work alone and engrossed in the boat.

…

Yakko, Runt, and Val decided to split up and get the stuff faster. Yakko took wood, Val got vines, and Runt had to find sap. It was hard work finding sap. Definitely hard work. But Runt found it eventually, stuck to his back. He brushed against a tree and his fur caught.

"This is definitely sticky sap. Definitely." Runt began to pull but whined when his fur tugged. Val was walking by with an armful of vines when she saw Runt stuck to a tree. Runt smiled. "Uh hiya Val."

Val smiled. 'Hey Runt. You stuck?"

"Uh…yep."

"I'll help." Val dropped her armful of vines and grabbed Runt's paws, beginning to pull. Just as she was getting him off the tree, a huge gust of wind picked up and swirled around them. It was unexpectedly cold and they both shivered. What happened next came so unexpectedly that no one had time to react. The earth began to shake, trees rumbling and groaning as their roots pulled from the ground. Val yanked Runt from the tree and pulled him aside just before the sap covered tree fell to the ground in front of them. Runt and Val dropped to the ground as everything shook. They waited as the rumbling slowed. When the shaking stopped. Val stood shakily and looked around. Then, came the screams. They were faint but able to be heard. Runt and Val exchanged a look before sprinting towards the beach. They ran out at the same time as everyone else. Yakko broke through the trees and ran straight for his sibs, who looked like they had just been stuffed in a dryer.

"Are you okay? What hurts?"

"Nothing." Dot looked around. "But who screamed?"

Yakko turned to the ship and everyone else followed his gaze. No one was there. Pinky and the Brain were gone, and in their place was a torn burlap sack.

Wakko gasped, recognizing the sack instantly. His gag bag.

**Well, there you go. I hope you liked it. If you did, you should review. If you didn't, you should still review. Tell me why. Thanks! **


	7. Losing Grips

**Hey there! Did ya miss me? **

_**Nope. But I KNOW they missed me!**_

**Oh great. Hello Yakko. Do you have something you'd like to say?**

_**Me? Have something to say? Wow somebody's a few french fries short of a happy meal. **_

**Har dee har. Now hurry up. I'm sure that the wonderful people are eager to read after all this time.**

_**Yeah and what was that anyways? Did you forget about us or something?(Pouts)**_

**Of course not. I'm just very busy.**

_**Whatever. I'd just like to say to all my wonderful and gorgeous fan girls, thanks for continuing to read even when Miss. Irresponsible here doesn't update regularly. **_

**Okay that's enough. Get in the story. **

_**Sure, sure. Goodbyyyyye Nurses!**_

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 6

Everyone stood still for a moment, confused and dazed from the earthquake. Then Wakko hollered, running towards the remains of his gag bag.

"NO! This is horrible!"

Dr. Scratchansniff nodded. "Ja. Dis island is unstable! We could all sink in days!"

Wakko glared at him, clutching the burlap sack to his chest. "NO Scratchy! My gag bag is ruined! God you need to get your priorities in order!"

Scratchy frowned as Wakko hugged the torn bag. Dot sighed. "There, there. It's just a sack."

Wakko looked like he wanted to choke her. "Just a SACK? This gag bag was my TRADEMARK! Without it I have nothing!"

Yakko went to his distressed sib. "Hey, at least you still have your gooky."

Wakko sniffled. "Yeah but a gooky can't store Elvis in it."

Dot frowned. "I thought he was in your hat."

Val sighed, anxious to get on with the problem. "Uh, guys? Hello! We just experienced an earthquake and two people are missing!"

Petunia and Minerva exchanged a nervous look. "Um…"

Val turned. "What um?"

Minerva laughed nervously. "You might want to make that three people."

She looked at Petunia for support but she just shrugged.

"Well we sort of ditched Dickens in the forest."

Everyone stared at the two girls with a mix of horror and disgust.

"He was being annoying."

Slappy smacked Minerva over the head with her umbrella. "You stupid ditzy blondes are all the same!"

Hello Nurse crossed her arms, frowning. "I resent that comment."

Slappy spit at her. "Nobody asked you."

"Hey!"

"Everybody shut up!" Yakko shouted.

Dot snorted. "Look who's talking."

Yakko chose to ignore that. "Okay so we need to look for Brain and Pinky. They need to finish the boat. As for Dick-head, we'll look for him after we find them. Okay?"

Val smirked. "I wish he was here to hear THAT nickname."

Wakko laughed, in spite of his teary eyes.

Yakko forced himself not to grin. _Not the time Yakko. Jokes come AFTER we get off the island. _

"Dot, can you do a head check for me? I need to be sure who we have here."

Dot saluted him sarcastically, then went about making a mental list of people. Yakko walked over to the tiny mouse tracks in the sand and bent to study them. He noticed something sort of funny about them but it didn't exactly click until Val came over and pointed it out to him, as if he was a kid who didn't know the right answer in class. "The tracks disappear. As if they didn't even move. It's like they just…"

"…vanished." Yakko finished. He frowned. "That's stupid. Nobody just vanishes."

Val turned away from him, rubbing her arms to chase away the goose bumps that came despite the warm afternoon air. "You're right. No one vanishes. But people do get taken."

Yakko stood up slowly, turning to face her. "What did you just say?"

Val looked at her feet. "People vanish when they are kidnapped. Did I tell you about that night on the ship?"

And suddenly Yakko was sucked back into the night when he had found the bloody mallet, the destroyed control panels. He swallowed, not wanting to talk about this but knowing he needed to anyways.

"Yeah I remember. Pretty hard not to remember being shipwrecked you know?"

Val rolled her eyes. "Obviously. I'm talking about when I ran into the party, right before the ship jerked."

Yakko nodded. "You looked like you had just seen Mr. Director."

Val tilted her head. "Who?"

Yakko smirked. "Never mind. Continue."

Val opened her mouth to speak and Yakko instantly zoned out. He could have easily blamed it on the lack of sleep he'd been getting in the piles of leaves but truthfully, Yakko had developed the ability to block out any girl's conversation. It worked wonders with Dot when she wanted to talk about Mel Gibson or makeup or the color pink. Yakko supposed that maybe what Val was saying was important but hey, he deserved to space out didn't he?

"…and that's when I realized that the man had been pushed and did not fall out." She stopped and glared at Yakko. "You didn't even here a word I said did you?"

Yakko blinked rapidly. "Uh yeah. Pink right?"

Val surprised him by slapping him across the face, hard.

Yakko jumped back, his hand on his sore cheek. "OUCH! What was that for?"

Val got into his face. "For being a stupid shit that's why!"

Yakko gaped, fury boiling inside his chest. "Excuse me princess, you want to say that again?"

Val glared at him, her violet eyes as cold as ice. "You are the leader here and you need to start acting like it. Playing games and fooling around isn't going to get us off this island and if you had half a mind, you'd know that already!"

Yakko shot right back. "Again with this leader figure garbage! Look girly, I'm not the leader here! I didn't choose it, and whatever sick notion you got in your head, you'd better get out right now! I'm responsible for nobody but me and my siblings! Whatever these poor losers need, they can get themselves!"

Val crossed her arms angrily.

"And another thing, I'm doing everything I can to get home. Is that not enough for you?"

Val didn't speak. _It's best to just let him ride through his anger. _

Yakko threw his arms in the air. "What? You suddenly decided not to speak? Got nothing to say now?" Val shook her head patiently. "I'm not playing this game with you Yakko."

"What game? I'm not allowed to play games remember?"

"The game where you get me mad and we duke it out over nothing. I'm staying on task and if you want to be a baby about the simple and painful truth of reality than that's you're problem. "

Yakko wanted nothing more than to grab her in a choke hold right then and there. And it terrified him. He actually saw himself clutching her slender neck in his hands and squeezing. Yakko never thought violent thoughts about anyone. At least, not really. To get a good laugh sure but never to hurt someone. And here he was, picturing himself strangling a girl who was just trying to speak sense.

Yakko flopped down on his butt in the sand, suddenly tired. Val sat next to him and let him relax himself, taking slow and even breaths.

Val noticed that their little fight had attracted some attention from a few cast members near by.

His siblings hadn't noticed though and she saw Yakko look over to them at the same time, reading her thoughts. He visibly relaxed with relief and Val couldn't blame him. He didn't want them to worry and they looked up to him as the parent. If they knew he had almost lost it….

Val didn't know the half of it though. Yakko was beyond losing it. He was confused, tired, hungry, and so on edge he was surprised he hadn't developed his own special twitch. It was so bad, that Yakko had even considered talking to Scratchy about his problems. Wouldn't that be a laugh? Then again, he could use one.

Dot made her way over. "Okay so everyone but Dickens, Pinky, Brain, and Chicken Boo are here. I wouldn't be so worried about the last one though. It's not like he does anything."

Yakko nodded. "Thanks Angelina."

Dot felt something trigger inside of her. Yakko didn't call her by her birth name unless he was really stressed out or he was just trying to show off.

Dot sat down next to him and Val in the sand. "Are you alright?"

Yakko looked up at her quizzically. Dot smiled sourly.

"Yeah I know, usually I'd want the attention to be focused on me but I guess I can make an exception for you here."

Yakko took a second to look at his little sister. Really look at her. What he saw was, well, not the cleanest face. What could you expect from being without running water? But underneath the sand and dirt, he saw a girl, growing into a young woman. _What a cliché. _Yakko thought to himself with a chuckle. But really, it was true. Toons may not grow much physically, but it was the emotional growing that really mattered in the long run right? And here she was, a girl acting responsible, taking care of the big brother for a change. It was weird how Yakko saw this so suddenly but he couldn't resist the urge to grab his sister and hug her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"GAH! Yakko let me go you big balooka!" Yakko hugged his squirming sister all the tighter and Wakko suddenly came out of nowhere, jumping into the group shouting, "Pig pile on Yakko!"

Yakko laughed and Wakko laughed and Dot found herself giggling too.

"Stop it you idiots you'll mess up my hair!"

Val watched this with a sense of satisfaction. Yakko would be alright so long as he had them. That was all that mattered.

…

"Hour two. I have yet to find the treasured water so wonderfully spoken of. I am tired, hungry, and have been away from civilization so long, it will be a miracle to adapt back to the ways of people again. Still though, I go on."

Dickens continued on through the forest, frequently speaking updates to himself as if he was auditioning to be the next Wild Man. He occasionally broke out in singing the theme song for Indiana Jones as he dogged a leaf of snuck behind a tree.

Dickens stopped when he heard a trickling noise. "Oh gosh that sound is annoying. And it makes me need to pee!" Dickens hopped from foot to foot, performing the traditional "potty dance". Then he saw a beautiful bush, perfect for him to relieve himself. So he ran to it and as he was going, he happened to look over the bush and see the source of the trickling noise. "Oh goody!" Dickens crowed cheerfully. The cheerfulness was cut short however, by the burning and itching sensation he got in his, um, private areas. Dickens looked down and suddenly realized exactly what kind of bush hee was taking a leak in. The itchy, poisonous ivy kind. Dickens ran to the stream he had located and squatted in the water to rid himself of the burning sensation. It was sweet relief, yes, until Dickens heard a sound that was enough to rid himself of the thought of poison ivy. It was the sound of a predator's roar.

Dickens turned and saw a panther not seven feet away from him, watching with clear green, unblinking eyes. Every few seconds, the tip of his tail would twitch, as if to a beat inside the panther's head. Dickens would have been fascinated if it weren't for the simple reason that HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE EATEN! Without thinking, he booked it through the trees, screaming like an idiot.

"Hour two, being chased by a panther. I'm going to d-"

His update was cut short by a tree, which happened to be placed right in front of his face. Dickens smashed into it, then fell off, leaving the tree with a Dickens shaped print in it. He wobbled around, seeing stars. That didn't last every long for Dickens heard the rustling of leaves as the panther ran, smooth as silk, towards his dinner. Dickens scrambled up the tree that had probably given him a concussion and he sat on the tallest branch he could reach, looking down through the leaves as the panther stopped right beneath the tree and looked up at him with his unblinking eyes.

Dickens laughed. "HA! You have met your match foul beast! No one can outsmart Dickens Chicken!"

The panther responded by licking his jowls and sitting down slowly, his eyes never leaving Dickens, the tip of his tail twitching away.

…

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Val looked everywhere in the forest that night, calling and calling for them. Neither Pinky nor Brain were found.

**Well I hoped you like it! If not, hey whatever. Anyways, I hope to update again soon and I can't wait for the reviews. Don't let me down now. BYE!**


	8. Chicken anyone?

** Guess who's back? Well you don't have to guess. I'm sure you all saw the title before you went to read this thing. I'd just like to give a very special thanks to all the people who have been kind enough to review and support me so far. You know who you are sweethearts. Anyways, it's time to bring on the story. BYE! **

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 7

"Hour five. I'm alone in a tree with a hungry panther waiting for dinner. Well he's not getting ANY of me tonight thank you very much!" Dickens glared at the panther who sat staring up with his unblinking eyes, having held the position for quite some time. Dickens was nervous when he had first got up in the tree, but the nervousness had developed into a boredom that made his mind fuzz. Who knew it was so dull not being eaten?

"He's gotta give up eventually." Dickens muttered as the panther watched him, hunger in his eyes. Dickens sighed and shifted his butt uncomfortably on the tree branch, the burning from the poison ivy at it's very worst. Big mistake. The limb creaked under the new weight and began to lower to the ground, bending to the point of snapping. Dickens looked down and realized the ground was getting bigger. _Oh SHIT!_

"AHHHHH!" His arms flailed as he fell from the branch. The panther stood, eagerly awaiting food. Dickens threw his arms out and caught on to another branch, hanging precariously from the tree. He hoisted himself up onto the branch and sat, shaking uncontrollably.

The panther frowned and sat back down. Dickens smirked and stuck his tongue out at the big kitty beneath him. Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound erupted behind him and Dickens turned slowly to see a large ball behind him, stuck to the tree.

"What the…?" Dickens leaned closer and the buzzing continued. He watched as a single bee flew from the hole in the ball and landed on his nose. Dickens realized exactly what kind of ball he was staring at. The kind that held insects with stingers. He leaped back in fright and the bee began buzzing around his head. Dickens jumped up and wobbled on the branch as he threw himself at the next branch above him, three feet up. He grabbed it with the tips of his feathery fingers and tried to get himself up before the rest of the bees woke. He was about half way onto the branch when a horrible pain erupted in his rear. He yelped in agony and crawled onto the branch. Tears in his eyes, he peeked behind him. His butt was swollen with at least twenty stingers implanted deeply in the sensitive flesh. Dickens banged his head against the tree of hatred. _Why me?_

The panther began to make a deep throated noise that rumbled throughout the forest. It took Dickens only a moment to realize what he was doing.

"Are you LAUGHING at me?"

The big kitty's eyes glistened and Dickens swore he saw the cat grin.

…

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Val made their way back to the rest of the crew, as confused as when they left in the first place.

"Okay let's just be rational here alright? No one just disappears." Val spoke with a little tremor in her voice. Whether she wanted to believe it or not, she was as worried as the others. Wakko looked at her, his expression tired. "Then what happened?"

Dot nodded. "Yeah something doesn't tell me that they just wandered off for milkshakes."

Wakko smiled dreamily. "Mmm…milkshakes…"

Yakko sighed. "That's worrying about this. Odds are they just went off to find supplies themselves."

Val shook her head. "And what, they flied there right? Would you like to explain how theirr footprints just vanished where they stood?"

Yakko shot her a look. "I thought you were trying to be rational!"

"It's not MY fault that none of this makes sense! Last time I checked, footprints had to follow the laws of gravity too!"

"Obviously Sherlock." Yakko rolled his eyes.

Val opened her mouth to say something else when Dot put up her hand. "Hey lovebirds, are you two gonna kiss and make up anytime soon because we have bigger issues to worry about."

Yakko and Val shot ugly glares at each other the whole way back. When the four first got there, it was apparent that something had gone wrong. Horribly wrong. Everyone was huddled around in a circle, whispering in hushed murmurs. Many looked fearful, others suspicious.

The Warners exchanged a look before heading over.

"Hey guys where's the party?" Yakko looked around. Everyone turned and Yakko felt a horrible twisting wrench in his stomach. Minerva was shaking, Scratchy was green, and Rita looked like she might attack, her fur on end.

"Uh…" Wakko looked at each face. Dot was the one who managed to say the words that no one could manage to utter.

"What happened?"

Dr. Scratchansniff sighed. "Ve were all awaiting your return…"

Hello nurse piped in. "When we noticed who had been missing for quite some time."

Rita looked at Yakko, her big green eyes never leaving his onyx ones. "Chicken Boo's dead."

Yakko opened his mouth and closed it. "Wh-what?"

Minerva started to cry, the fear getting to her. "W-we didn't think much of it when he disappeared. After all, h-he's just a chicken!"

Wakko swallowed. "Where is he?"

Skippy stepped forward. He looked the worst. His complexion was faded, his eyes gray. Skippy had taken on the physical qualities of a zombie. "I found him when I was looking for nuts. He had been hung from the macadamia nut tree. I thought I was going to pass out."

Slappy bowed her head. "Let the chicken rest in peace."

Skippy was stuttering, too scared to speak coherently. "D-do you think he k-k-killed himself?"

Val for the first time, spoke up. "No."

Everyone turned to her, their eyes frantic and terrified. Val took a deep breath. "I don't think he would have. Chicken Boo didn't seem like that type of person. I have a serious feeling here that whatever happened to Pinky and the Brain is linked to Chicken Boo."

Petunia ran forward and grabbed Val by the shoulders, shaking her roughly. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

Val shoved her off. "I'm saying that the night the ship crashed, I saw a man fall from the ship. What I saw did NOT look like an accident. And Pinky and Brain's disappearance tells me that they didn't leave on their own. And now Chicken Boo…" She sighed, finding Yakko's eyes in the crowd. "I think there's something on this island. Something bad. And we all need to get off before it's too late." It was terribly quiet for a long time, everyone exchanging looks with each other, with the people they have grown to trust as friends.

Yakko stepped forward. "Okay everyone listen up." The crowd turned to see him. Dot stepped against his side and Yakko looked into her terrified eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder protectively and another on Wakko's. "Okay so I don't know anything about being a leader. But it's pretty darn clear that we need one huh? So I guess I'm going to take charge. First off, no one goes into the woods alone. Ever. If you leave for any reason, you have to have a buddy with you at all times. Second is that we never go into the woods after dark, buddy or not. It's just not worth the risk. And finally, we seem to have lost our goal here. What happened to getting off the island? After all, this certainly doesn't look like any Holiday Inn I've ever seen."

Wakko looked towards the ship. "But Pinky and the Brain…"

"Are gone. And we're just gonna have to make due without them. We'll have to see where Brain left off in the construction but-"

"You can't be serious!" Scratchansniff stepped forward. "Yakko dis monkey business has gone far enough! You are scaring everyone!"

Yakko looked up at him. "Scratchy, I have never been this serious in my life. I need to keep my family safe and this is the best way I know how. I honestly think that's Val's right about what she saw. I was stupid to not listen before." He looked for her and smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

Val smiled and nodded. "I think it's important we get everyone together and make sure that everybody is here. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded and Dot stepped forward. "No need to say it, I know. Take role call." She walked down the row of cast members, from humans to animals to etcetera. She froze when she realized something. "Uh…Yakko?"

Yakko heard the panic undertone in her voice and without having to ask, he knew something was wrong. "What?"

Dot swallowed. "Has anybody seen Buttons or Mindy?"

Everyone looked around frantically, as if the girl and dog would be right there behind them.

"Damn it!" Yakko smacked his forehead. "Who saw them last?"  
>Minerva and Petunia were hugging each other and crying. "I'm too pretty to die!" . Rita and Runt were huddled, looking somewhat rabid as the chaos ensued. Yakko turned and saw Wakko with his hat tugged over his eyes, an old habit he used to have as a little kid whenever he got scared. It was seeing that, seeing how scared his siblings really were, that brought Yakko to action.<p>

"Okay I'm looking for them! Anybody who wants to come with me can!"

Skippy gasped. "Are you crazy? What about the killer?"

Runt looked around. "Killer? There's A KILLER? AHHHH!" He ran in circles until Rita jumped on his back and somehow pinned the big dog to the ground. "Relax Runt, we'll get through this. Yakko, you're stupid if you think that you're going in there after everything that just went down."

Yakko puffed his chest in an attempt at bravado. "I may be stupid, but I'm also insane…wait a minute…"

Val stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "What Yakko's saying is that there's still a chance that they're okay. When did anybody see them last?"

"Before the earthquake. They're maggot supper for sure now." Slappy moaned.

Petunia started to cry. Slappy took her umbrella and smashed Petunia over the head with it. "Hush up you whiny baby. Sniveling won't get you anywhere."

Val looked to Yakko. "I'll go with you to find them. There's still a chance…I mean, isn't Mindy like, invincible?"

Dot nodded. "She has a point."

Yakko looked around the group. "Anyone else?" All was silent.

Wakko raised his hand. "I-"

"No Wakko. You're staying."

Wakko shook his head. "NO! I'm tired of being treated like a baby Yakko. I'm an older brother too you know. I can help."  
>Yakko grabbed Wakko's hand and brought him out of ear-shot. His voice sounded dangerously close to tears as he spoke to Wakko.<p>

"Look brother sib, I don't think you're a baby okay? Just hear me out?"

Wakko saw the pleading in his big brother's eyes, alongside an emotion he'd never seen before. It was sad and broken. Something in it made Wakko wait and hear what his brother had to say.

Yakko sighed. "Okay Wak, I didn't want to have to say this but it's true. I won't let you go because Dot needs a brother. And if something happens….if I don't come back…"

Wakko shook his head. "No. Don't even say that. Three MuskaWarners forever. You can't!"  
>Yakko nodded. "I'm just saying that I don't know what's in those woods. But if there is any chance of saving someone, I'm going for it. But you need to promise me that you will watch your sis okay?"<p>

Wakko whimpered and Yakko hugged him. "Hey now, we don't cry. Remember our motto?"

Wakko wiped his eyes. "Warners only cry so they're getting what they want."

"Or when they're wooing a couple of sensitive nurses." Yakko wiggled his brow and Wakko chuckled.

"Speaking of which, I heard Hello Nurse say she needs a shoulder to cry on. I bet you're got just the shoulder our poor lovely lady friend needs."

Wakko instantly cheered up. "Excuse me." He zoomed off and Yakko listened as Wakko went to greet his nurse friend.

"Hello Sensitive Nurse! Need a shoulder to cry on? Or maybe a kiss?"

"Get away from me!"

Yakko laughed. _I love my brother. _

Dot walked over and looked up at her brother, frowning slightly. Yakko stroked her hair.

"Keep frowning like that and you might get wrinkles."

Dot ignored him and wrapped her arms around her brother in a hug. Yakko blinked in surprise.

"Well know, this is a bit different from your regular routine." Despite his words though. Yakko hugged her back.

Dot sighed. "I'm going to be brave. I know you'll come back and everything so I'm not saying goodbye cause that would just be stupid. But I'm just telling you that I'm going to be brave. And I'll keep Wakko in line too." As if on cue, Hello Nurse ran by with Wakko chasing after her, hearts in his eyes.

Yakko smiled. "I'm proud of you. Did I ever tell you how grown up you're getting?"

Dot fluffed her hair. "And cuter too."

"Of course. Be safe and don't go near the woods Dot, okay? Promise?"

Dot nodded. "Cross my heart. And before you go trekking into the deep woods with Val, let me just give you some advice. If you're going to make a move on her, that would be the best time. I've seen the looks she gives you and trust me, she likes what she sees. Not that I could ever imagine WHY." Dot winked at him and Yakko smirked.

"Come on Dot. You know I'm a lady killer. I know she's got the hots for me. After all she smacked me across the face. It's obvious proof she wants some Yakko time. Thanks for mentioning it though."

Just then, Val came walked over. "Ready to go?"

Yakko and Dot exchanged a look and Dot smiled. "Good luck." She whispered in a singsong voice. Val watched as Dot left. "What was that about?"

Yakko grinned. "Oh…nothing." He winked at her and Val grew even more confused.

"Let's just go. We need to get a move on before it's dark."

"While we're going, we might as well search for Dickens."

Val groaned. "Do we have to? I'm sure he's just fine."

Yakko patted her shoulder. " I'm 'fraid so. Come on."

They both turned to the dark woods that hung over them like a dark shadow. They'd been in it before but never with the threat of death so strongly hovering. Yakko was afraid he wouldn't be able to do it when a warm hand slipped through his and tugged gently. Yakko looked at Val and squeezed her hand in return. With that, they both took the first steps into the jungle and began their journey.

**Well there you have it. Another fantastic winner I hope. Honestly I have no idea. I just go along with it as it comes to my head. Read and review.**


	9. The Discovery

** _Hey y'all! Val's here to rock your socks!_**

**What are you doing here?**

_**Helping. Your intro made me want to give myself a concussion. **_

**Why are you here?**

_**To make this intro suck a little less. I mean, come on! I haven't even been here once but you've had Yakko co-host like, twice. What's that all about?**_

**Yakko does NOT co-host! He barges in and-**

_**What am I not sexy enough for you? Bring it sister!**_

**Hey! You watch it smarty pants! I created you.**

_**And it was the single most successful thing you ever did with your poor meaningless life.**_

**Wow…that was harsh.**

_**Yeah I'm sorry. I guess I got a little out of control there.**_

**It's alright.**

_**We're cool?**_

**Yeah we cool. (Fist pounds Val.)**

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 8

"Okay we need to hurry if we're going to find anyone today." Val looked up through the trees to the already reddening sky.

Yakko nodded. "Yeah. Do you think that they're even still…you know…"

Val shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. But it's still better to check than to sit on our fannies."

Yakko raised his brow. "Better for who? The killer?"

She sighed. "I meant better morally. If you're chickening out, I'll go by myself."

"Yeah right. Like you're taking all the glory. Besides, I wouldn't want to leave you alone in these woods."

Val pressed her palm to her cheek and fluttered her eyelashes mockingly. "Why, I didn't know you cared!"

Yakko snorted and they continued on in silence for about a half an hour, picking their way over fallen trees and untangling themselves from ivy that hung from above. After awhile, Val stopped and looked around, frowning slightly.

Yakko gasped as he broke through the underbrush. "What's the matter? Tired already?"

Val shook her head. "Do you know where we are Yakko?"

Yakko frowned slightly, his hand at his chin in a look of deep thought and concentration. "Well…according to my calculations and judging from the general wind currents, I'd say…in a jungle."

Val applauded sarcastically. "Congratulations! You've won a new brain! Maybe you can put it where your normal brain would go if you HAD ONE."

Yakko crossed his arms. "Hey it's my job to come up with sarcastic and witty comments."

She flipped her hair as she strolled ahead of him. "Yeah well looks to me like you've met your match Warner. Better think faster next time of you're gonna beat me."

Yakko shook his head, smiling slightly as he watched her walk ahead of him, his eyes zeroing in on her hips that swayed when she walked.

"If you want to make yourself useful you can leave a trail as we go so we don't keep getting lost. If anything it should keep your eyes and thoughts away from my back side for a few minutes."

Yakko called after her as she disappeared through the brush. "Don't flatter yourself sweetheart!" He went to work on finding some sort of marker to leave behind. Yakko looked along the ground and saw nothing but dirt. When he peered under a rock all he saw was a giant spider that made him leap back in disgust, He never did like those multi-legged creatures. Continuing on, he made the decision that if Val wanted to leave a trail so badly, she could damn well do it herself. Then he got an idea. He began plucking leaves from trees as he walked and laying them on the ground individually, certain he had the best idea in the world.

…

As Val and Yakko headed deeper and deeper into the heart of the jungle, the crew along the shore decided to wait for them to return. Or to put it more accurately, wait until the bloody screams of the two brave travelers were heard so everyone knew they WOULDN'T return. What optimistic folk.

Wakko eventually grew bored with chasing after Hello Nurse and when Slappy smacked him over the head and called him an annoying hooligan,(who says hooligan?), he decided it was time to eat. Looking across the sandy beach, Wakko spotted his little sister sunbathing on a rock that jutted out of the sand near the water's edge. He strolled over casually and whistled a cheery tune until she sighed.

"What do you want Wakko?"

Wakko shifted awkwardly. "I was just checking up on you since I'm in charge and what not."

"Awesome. Want a medal or something?"

Wakko scowled at her. "No. I just wanted to check. So, are you sick?"

"Nope."

"Are you dying in any way?"

"Not that I know of."

Wakko nodded. "Good to know. Bye." He zoomed off, glad to have fulfilled his big brotherly duties for the hour. _Now where can a toon find any mid afternoon snacks on this island?_ Wakko suddenly remembered Skippy had said something about a macadamia nut tree. A flicker in Wakko's subconscious told him that the tree was tied to something bad but Wakko had blocked the entire event from his mind when it occurred, something he learned how to do a long time ago.

When Wakko was a little boy, no more than two or three, he had a knack for pulling his hat over his eyes when he was scared or didn't want to listen. The primary example for that was when The Warners' parents had died. The memory was more than a little fuzzy for him and it wasn't because he was so little as people suspected. When Wakko didn't want to hear things, he just didn't. He would pull his hat down, close his eyes in his quiet little sanctuary and not listen. Wakko knew it was bad but he couldn't bring himself to regret the things he hadn't heard. Why stress over the bad stuff right?

So Wakko decided it was alright to go find the macadamia nut tree, choosing to ignore the sickening feeling in his tummy that told him otherwise.

…

"HOLY CROW'S NEST! SWEET GRILLED CHEESUS! HOLY CRAP!" Dickens yelped out every "bad" word he could think of as he yanked the painful stingers from his rear. This was turning out to be a very bad day for Dickens, much worse than he ever feared. It had all started with two very attractive young females and ended with stingers in the butt and a hungry panther. Girls were nothing but trouble. Dickens remembered his father telling him the very same thing when he was no more than a pile of down feathers.

'Now you listen here son.', his father had said. 'Girls ain't nothin but trouble. Sure they seem cute at first but the next thing you know, they're complaining how their feathers don't match their beak or how they want to talk about FEELINGS and have a bunch of eggs. I'm warnin ya, get out while you still can.'

What Dickens's father hadn't known was that his wife was right behind him the whole time. A sharp smack to the head with a rolling pin was all it took for Dickens's father to never bring that up again.

Dickens suddenly knew how deeply his father's advice had run. Looking up to the sky, he saw it was getting late. Not to mention the fact that Dickens hadn't eaten since long before the panther ran him up the tree. His stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself, his vision blurring. The realization suddenly came over him, hitting Dickens hard like the rolling pin had hit his father's head. He was going to die. Whether it was by panther or starvation or infection from bee stings. He had to do something. Dickens had tried playing the waiting game but it was time to play the action game. All his life Dickens had been mocked for being an awkward chicken-duck. Well, this chicken-duck was about to make something of himself. He was NOBODIE'S supper. Dickens looked down a branch to where the bee hive stuck. Judging by the sting marks, only about twenty bees had bothered to come outside and play so that left plenty for the panther. _Now if only I had a branch._ Dickens looked around. _Oh, right._

He snapped a branch off the tree from above him and looked down at the panther, who was watching him with new interest. _No doubt hoping for another comedy act._ Dickens scowled. _Well I'll give him something to laugh at!_

With a bravery completely new to him, Dickens thrust the tree branch into the hole of the bee hive, yanked it from the tree and flung it as hard as he could as the panther below. He prayed with all his might that the bees wouldn't figure out the culprit. Hearing a sharp yowling sound followed by hissing, Dickens peeked over to see the cat running frantically away with the bees chasing him.

"Take THAT!" Dickens shouted. "And let this be a lesson to all! From here on out, I am not Dickens Chicken, I am Dickens Chicken, wild man!

…

Wakko hummed a cheery tune as he walked through the woods, keeping his brother's warning in mind as he walked. He promised himself he wouldn't go any deeper than the macadamia nut trees. He knew where they were anyways. Wakko continued on until he found the little clearing that held the trees. He looked around for the best nuts until something caught his eye, hovering way up in the branches. Wakko jumped back in fright, his first thought thinking it was a ghost. His second realization was scarier.

It was Chicken Boo, hanging, his head drooped, from the macadamia nut tree. The wind picked up and Wakko shook with fright as the chicken turned slowly in the breeze, his eyes lifeless and dull. Wakko suddenly remembered exactly what had happened and for the first time, wish he hadn't blocked it out. The chicken's feathers ruffled and Wakko saw something written on the tree below the hanging corpse. He forced himself forward to read it, deciding it would be important to tell Yakko. Carved in the tree, was this:

_Chicken Boo what's the matter with you? You ran off and got yourself screwed. You wore a disguise and now met your demise and those that read this will end that way too. _

A rustling in the leaves made Wakko leap in fright, turn on his heel and book it as fast as he could back to his sister and the safety of numbers.

Yakko and Val trudged on for hours until it was too dark to see their hands in front of their faces. Well, not really. Yakko's gloved hands held an eerie glow in the dark but other than that they were both completely blind. Yakko and Val slumped to the ground in front of yet another tree and Yakko dropped a leave beside them before leaning his head back.

Val looked around, not seeing anything. They didn't even have the comfort of the moon tonight, clouds hovering above them.

"What now?"

Yakko grinned at her wolfishly. "Wanna make out?"

Val balked at him. "How stupid are you?"

"It varies. Come on you know you want to."

Val shoved him away. "You're disgusting. Haven't you seen horror movies? The killer always, ALWAYS goes after the ignorant kids who are making out in the woods. One second their kissing, the next their choking on each other's blood."

Yakko grimaced. "Ew. That's morbid. Face it Val, you're crazy about me."

"Is this how you get your kicks? A little girl is missing an all you can think about is kissing?"

He sighed. "You're right. I'm selfish. I just miss them sooo much!" Yakko opened his arms and whimpered slightly, his eyes alight with mischief.

Val frowned at him. "Nice try. But I'm all over you."

Yakko blew a kiss. "Goodnight everybody. Now if you'd like to come a little closer and say that again…"

"Goodbye Yakko." Val leaped up into the tree behind her, as graceful as a tree frog.

"Try and come up here and I'll pelt you with acorns."

"I might like that." Yakko growled. An acorn came down and clunked him on the head.

"Ouch!"

A giggle floated down from above.

Yakko glared up. "Oh yeah real funny. You know the killer could come get me while your all nice and cozy and you wouldn't even care would you?"

'Probably not."

Yakko grabbed himself by the throat and hollered. "HEEEEELP! He's GOT ME!"

'Nice try. Really excellent effort. But I'm still not letting you up here."

'Why?"

"Because you're a pervert."

Yakko hollered up. "But I'm cute right? I'm a cute pervert."

"Goodnight Yakko."

He frowned and sat on the ground in frustration. "I just don't understand girls." He curled up on the dirt and made a feeble attempt at getting comfortable. He was just about to doze off when he heard a rustling in the bushes about three feet from where he sat.

"Val." He hissed.

She didn't answer. The cracking of twigs was getting closer now and Yakko stood up, pressing himself to the tree. "Val help."

'Shut up Yakko!"

He glared. "Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep but there's something down here."

"You already tried that remember? It was worthy of an Oscar. Now shut up."

Yakko stared into the brush, trying to make out a shape. "I'm serious now!" Suddenly, a shape lumbered out of the brush. It was a feline, at least it looked sort of like on. The cat's face was half swollen and it looked very VERY angry.

"N-nice kitty."

The panther roared and sprang for him. Yakko was nailed to the ground in shock, not able to escape. _I hope Wakko and Dot get off this island. Please let them live. Please let them have each other. _

"Back off ugly!" Val leaped down with a branch in hand smacked the panther over the head with it. The cat growled and yanked the branch from Val's hands.

"Okay new plan. RUN!"

Yakko was snapped from his trance by her hand yanking him up the tree and they scrambled as far up as they could, hugging each other in fear. Val looked at Yakko with wide, terrified eyes. "What is WRONG with you? Here's some advice: when a panther or any thing for that matter goes to kill you, you DON"T stand there and make it easy for them. Geez I almost lost you!"

Yakko felt himself smile despite the terror still pumping through his system. "You almost lost me huh? I thought you didn't like me."

Val blushed, grateful for the dark of night for concealing it. "I don't. It's just that in case we run into the killer, I can throw you in the way so I can run off faster."

'Oh so I'm your bait?" Yakko frowned. Val smirked and pulled herself out of his hug.

"Is he gone?"

Yakko peeked over. 'Yep. And as nasty as ever. What's wrong with his face?"

"It looks like bee stings."

"Well whatever it is, I don't think he's enjoying it. Maybe we should stay up here tonight."

Val nodded. "Good plan."

They curled up and slowly drifted off, letting the hours tick away. As the night wore on, the wind picked up and Yakko pulled Val against his chest protectively, as if to block off the outside world and keep this little bit of something better against him. In his dreams that night, he saw his brother and sister peeking out from behind trees, laughing and playing. It was the best relief he'd gotten all day.

_**Awww. I hoped you all loved it. Why wouldn't you? I'm in it!**_

**That's enough Val.**

_**Yeah okay whatever. Sorry folks the kill joy has arrived. It's time to say goodbye. **_

**That's right. By 'til next time. Later alligators! **


	10. Into Our Thoughts We Go

_**I'm back. And aren't you lucky? **_

**VAL! I said you can't host!**

_**Um, hello? I'm not hosting. I'm CO-hosting. You can join me. **_

**And how exactly do you expect me to do that when you have me tied on railroad tracks? (train whistles in the distance)**

_**How should I know? That's your problem. **_

**Val untie me NOW. **

_**You should really stop mumbling. It makes it very hard to hear you. Okay so I hope you all love this chapter and yadda yadda. It's great and super and-**_

**VAAAAL!**

_**(sighs) Some people always have to be the center of attention. While I save cranky, just enjoy the story okay? **_

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 9

Sunlight hit the island as morning first broke free from the sky. There was something almost refreshing to this morning. It was a new day. A day to fix the problems of the previous. Seeing the sunshine was enough to push the dark things to that place in the mind that kept them quiet. It was a morning of action.

Wakko woke up curled into a tiny ball in the dry leaves of his bed. What had woken him wasn't the sunlight or the nightmares he had just been tortured through, but the _smell_. The smell that shoved itself up his nose and made his eyes water. It took him a long moment, perhaps a moment too long, to realize that the smell was himself. He had woken up with his nose in his armpit.

"GAH! Holy cripes that reeks!" Wakko clutched his nose and stood up, causing Dot to jump up in the process.

"What the heck? What's your problem?" Dot's eyes lit up with the fury of a bear that had just been poked awake by a stick.

Wakko took one look into those deadly eyes and knew it was probably the wrong time to tell her that his own stench had been the problem. "I…uh, had a nightmare." This was true. He hadn't spent a second the night before not thinking about the dead chicken or the ominous warning that the murderer had left behind.

Dot's face softened slightly. Needless to say it was pretty common to have nightmares after what they had been through. "Just…be quiet will ya? You know I need my cutie sleep."

Wakko rolled his eyes and fought of the urge to retort sarcastically. Yakko could get away with it usually but when he said anything, he was pretty much digging his own grave.

"Okay. Sorry." Wakko shuffled out of the leaning tent and into the slightly cool air of the morning, This time of day was the only time that didn't cause people to sweat uncontrollably. Up until the embarrassing moment Wakko had just had, sweating hadn't been an issue. But now that he could actually smell himself, it was a BIG issue. _Is that how I smell to other people? God I almost feel sorry about not bathing regularly. Almost. _Wakko added that last part with a grin playing on his lips. Nothing could ever make him really change. Maybe make him think about changing but never really. Still….it was time for a bath.

Wakko walked along the quiet beach, letting the warm sun heat his fur. This time of morning was the best time in Wakko's opinion. It was quiet and calm. Sure he liked himself a bit of chaos from time to time, but Wakko liked to think of himself as a very peaceful individual.

He walked ahead until he saw a rock in the ocean that was just a blurred outline in the rising sun. It wasn't too far out and Wakko guessed the water would reach up to his bellybutton when he got out there. That is, of course, if he had a bellybutton.

He walked out, stealing himself from the icy water. _How is it that the water can be so cold? The sun is on it at least 12 hours a day! _

Wakko reached the rock after a lot of gasps and shivers. He looked around, as if embarrassed, then tugged his turtleneck over his head and laying it out on the rock. Being only seven and a Warner, Wakko wasn't exactly awkward with his body. That of course didn't mean he was looking for an audience either. He touched his hat, caught between the dilemma of leaving it on and giving to the mercy of the salt water, or taking it off and leaving it to the mercy of the wind. Either option held a lot of promise.

So the seven year old stood, shivering from head to toe, completely unsure about something as stupid as a hat. _Why can't you make a decision? _His inner voice piped. _Is it that hard? _

_Sure it is._ A second voice chuckled. _Wakko here can't make a decision to save his life.. Let alone anyone else's. _

"That's not true." Wakko mumbled under his breath, feeling stupid and tired and just wanting someone to tell him which decision was best.

_Sure it's true. Everyone knows that Yakko's the one who always has the plan. You're just the guy with the sack. Whoops. Looks like I hit a sore spot. _The voice laughed darkly as Wakko's eyes blurred with tears. He realized he didn't like this second voice. It was a bully and completely foreign to Wakko.

"Come on Wakko. Just make a decision. Hat on the rock or hat in the water?"

_Hat lost in the wind or hat ruined in the ocean? _The second voice echoed mockingly.

"Shut up!" Wakko realized he was shouting now but he didn't care. He didn't want to be mocked and especially not from a voice he made himself. "Just shut up!"

_Or what? You'll DECIDE on a way to silence me? Face it stumpy, you're a brainless freak. You relied on your brother for too long and now you have to face life without him. How can you take care of Dot when you can't even take care of a hat? _

Wakko yanked his hat over his eyes, wanting to shut out the stupid voice. _I'm not dumb. I'm not dumb. I can do things. I can choose. _

_Oh can you? _The voice laughed it's sickening laugh again. _You can't hide from me Wakko. I am you. I'm the you that you wish you could be. Confusing ain't it? _

"You aren't me. You're a fake."

_Say what you want Wakko. But the fun has just begun. _

Wakko stood, shaking from anger now instead of cold and thought of his brother. He missed Yakko. But had he really relied on him forever? Wakko didn't want to believe it he couldn't think of a single time that the had come up with the plan. Yakko was the smart one, the smooth one. Where was he now?

…

The last thing Wakko would have expected to hear was that his big brother, the smooth and smart one, was currently in a tree, having spent the night to avoid a confrontation with a very mean kitty.

Yakko snored loudly, his whole body cramped into a position that would definitely hurt when he woke up. But that way okay because at the time, Yakko was in heaven. Unlike his younger brother who had been tormented by nightmares, Yakko was having a glorious dream about mainly one thing. Girls. So many beautiful girls on a beach. After the dream of Wakko and Dot playing in the woods, Yakko found himself sitting in a beach chair, sipping coconuts as girls stroked his fur and marveled at his obvious looks.

"Oh gosh Yakko! You're so dreamy!" A pretty brunette gushed in her flattering pink bikini.

Yakko lowered his shades and winked at her. She melted into a puddle at his feet. A blond nameless beauty that resembled Hello Nurse flicked her hair and batted her eyes. "Oh Yakko, can I feel your muscles one more time?"

Yakko sighed. "Oh I suppose. But only if you promise to give me a kiss."

The stupid girl giggled and leaned in. Yakko smirked. This was the life. As he leaned in to kiss the bottle blond, a shadow loomed over him. Yakko glanced up and his jaw dropped.

"Hellooooo nurse!" Yakko took in the lovely red head before him. Val rested her hands on her hips. "Nice dream. Come up with this yourself?"

Yakko grinned. "That's right. And you're welcome to play along if you'd like."

Val laughed. It was quick and mocking. "Not even in your dreams."

With that, Yakko woke up. He blinked a couple of times, disoriented. _Where are the girls? Stupid Val! She has to ruin everything! _

As if she was called, Val stuck her head up through the leaves in the tree. "Mornin' sleeping beauty. I thought you were dead. Hoping sounds more accurate." Val chuckled at her lame attempt at a joke. "Okay yeah, it sucks. But anyways, nice to see you functioning."

Yakko frowned and crossed his arms. Okay so it was childish to be pissed at a girl because of a dream but there wasn't a rule against it. "Whatever."

Val frowned, sensing the bad mood. "Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the tree branch."

Yakko tried to stand up and felt his whole back ache painfully. 'I think you need to find a new phrase. There's no such thing as a right side to a tree branch. OWW!"

Val looked like she was going to say something but then just shook her head and ducked back down, hopping from the tree. Yakko thought he heard her laugh.

_Well whatever! Let her laugh! She's nothing but a dream crusher anyways. _Yakko greed with the thought, glad to know at least his brain was on his side. Attempting to mimic Val's unnatural grace, Yakko hopped from the branch. What he probably should have considered first was the sore back, the drowsiness of just waking up, and the fact that he wasn't a squirrel or a tree frog. What was meant to be a very showy display that would impress Val turned into an awkward half- cartwheel, a branch to the groin, and a lot of cussing. Yakko landed in the dirt below, curled up in agony. "Ugh."

He saw Val's shadow cast over him and the dream resurfaced. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"To see if you broke anything. Why did you do a cartwheel?"

Yakko listened in her words for any sign of humor. There wasn't any. "I didn't _mean_ to do a cartwheel."

"Are you sure? Because despite the ending, I would have given you a 7."

There was definitely some humor now. "Shut up okay? Just…shut up."

Val leaned in. "Do you want some help?"

Yakko sat up angrily. "NO! I'm fine."

Val blinked. "Okay. I was just curious."

Yakko stood up and caught himself before he fell again. Looking down, he didn't see any blood. But that was just the outside. His muscles were bruised for sure. His butt and other unmentionables ached. _Stupid tree. _Yakko suddenly got a mental image of himself kicking the tree in the nuts. He found this absurdly funny for absolutely no reason and flopped to the ground laughing. Val watched him, feeling like the kid on the playground who didn't get the dirty joke when everyone else did.

"Okay I give. What's so funny? Did that tree hit you in the head too?"

This only made Yakko laugh harder and Val shook her head. Boys will be boys.

"Okay so when you're done, I'd like to share my plan with you for the day." She sat and picked leaves from her hair as he tried to control himself. It took a few minutes. Every time Yakko started to calm down, he saw the tree and flopped over again. When he eventually was able to get a hold of himself, Yakko's sides ached and his eyes were streaming. All in all however, he felt that he had needed the laugh.

"Few. Okay…I'm okay."

Val looked him over warily. "Are you sure? No nervous breakdowns?"

"None in sight." _I hope_.

Val stood up and brushed herself off. "Okay then. We're gonna split up."

Yakko stood and put his hands on his hips. "After everything we've been through? I thought what we had was special!"

"Yak-"

"There's someone else isn't there?"

"Yakko if you'd jus-"

"My mother was right. I _should_ have married the pope."

"YAKKO!" Val dropped her face in her hands, trying not to laugh. God this kid was too much. "Okay Mister Sensitive, let me explain. We need to start covering more ground. I'll look for Buttons and Mindy and you look for Dick-head. You should trademark that nickname by the way. Genius."

Yakko brushed an imaginary peace of lint from his shoulder. "It's what I do. Alright sweet-cakes, sounds like a plan. As long as you won't miss me that much. Just holler if you need a warm hug."

Val smiled in spite of herself. "We'll meet back here before it's dark. You were leaving a trail right?"

"Yes your majesty. I left the trail. It's right over here." Yakko pointed to the leaf he had undoubtedly placed next to the pokeberry bush. Val raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed. Yakko looked down and saw that he was pointing at nothing but dirt.

"Huh. I put one right here."

"Put _what_ there exactly?"

Yakko rolled his eyes. "A leaf. Duh."

Val smacked herself in the forehead. "Yakko! Hello?"

"What?"

"A leaf?"

"Yeah so?"

Val stared at him like he was an idiot. "The wind!"

Yakko shook his head. "I still don't…OH! Okay I get it." His ears drooped. "Oops."

"Yeah oops. Only you would have used a leaf as a marker. Well forget our trail. It's probably blown away in the wind by now." Val turned to leave, stomping into the underbrush.

Yakko ran into the trees. "I'm sorry!"

"Forget it! You're useless." She hollered back.

Yakko felt his heart droop. "We'll still meet back here before sunset though right?"

There was no answer.

This time Yakko felt his heart break.

…

"Stupid moron!" Val had angry images of strangling that stupid kid. He couldn't take anything seriously. Who cares if he's a comedian toon? He should still have the ability to think like a normal person.

_Meet back at sunset. HA! What good will that do? Teamwork is fine and dandy when it's a TEAM! _"I can't believe I called him a leader." Val mumbled under her breath.

But as the day got brighter and the steps got harder to take, Val started to feel sort of lonely. Figures that after shouting at the pest, she would want his company again. _What a pleasant cliché. _Val thought with a thick layer of sarcasm. _Too bad I'm not falling for it. Not again. _

Val found a tiny pond up ahead. It was a beautiful sight to her eyes and she ran over, tempted to just throw her head in and gulp like a fish. She would have too, if she had been born yesterday. The water was murky and would no doubt give her the runs if she drank more than a little bit. So fighting back the urge to drink the whole pond, Val took small cupfuls in her hands and sipped tentatively. It wasn't too dirty. The fish probably died out a long time ago. That is, if there were fish at all. That was just the thirst talking however. Things always grew in wet places. Whether it was fish or insects or parasites.

_What was that rule to follow? Oh that's right. Never pee in tropical rivers. _Val remembered being a little girl in class learning about the parasite that found it's way in you by smelling your pee. Nasty. But dangerous too. Once that bugger got inside you, you were done.

Trying to shove that horrible thought away for the moment, Val took some of the water in her hands and wet her face and arms. She soaked her hair and yanked the twigs from it. It was brutal work. Her fingers got caught multiple times and when she finished, she had thick clumps of red hair caught between her fingers.

When Val leaned over to wash the hair away she stopped. It was her face that caught her. It was dirty for one thing. Smeared with dirt and mud and hell knows what else. But what got Val was that she was looking at the face of the same girl she had been only months before. The girl who had seen it all. She thought back to her previous thought. _Not again._

God, how many times had she played that girl? The total cliché girl-next-door. The lover, the hopeless romantic, the dreamer. These were all the many faces of Val. But they were fake. A façade if you will. Val was thinking back to her days as a child star. When she was cast, as _that_ girl. The girl every pre-teen wanted to be in the 60's and 70's.

"Gotta love that man." Val spoke in her slightly raised southern voice. She shook her head. _Damn when was the last time I said that? Then it came to her. The year 1967, final episode of the last season of Charlotte's Days. _

And suddenly, Val was there. She was wearing her trademark jeans with the smiley face sewn into the pocket and her jersey that said 'Team Spirit!' in that annoying glitter that Val had always hated. She remembered swearing she would burn that shirt eventually but she never did. It was a memento to her. The ending to her biggest job she would ever get.

Val was back stage, preparing for the big scene. The big scene where Johnny kisses Charlotte for the very first time. The audience had been in love with Charlotte's and Johnny's witty and romantic plays at each other for years and this was going to be the moment that fans would talk about for years. Val was Charlotte. At least, on set. She acted the part, played the role. She was giggly and bubbly and bright. Not to mention hopelessly in love with Johnny Turnpike.

_Oh Johnny, how you make my heart sway. _Val could remember how her fake accent would tilt as she spoke and how Johnny would smirk with the gap between his teeth clearly showing. It gave him the air of a redneck and it always struck Val as odd that she was the one who played southern.

Their final episode had been a hit as was expected and Val said goodbye. Goodbye to the smiley pants, goodbye to 'Team Spirit!', and goodbye to gap-toothed Johnny. She had offers of course. Being the star of a hit family show made you a somebody. To everyone's surprise, she turned them down. Val refused to play the cheerleader in the new sitcom about high school drama just as she refused to play the bookworm in the movie about vampires. She wasn't afraid of being too old. Toons never aged. She just said no. And why?

_Why? Why did I? _Val looked into the pond again, seeing past the murk and muck and seeing, well, Val. _Take it a peace at a time. _Something inside her said. It was calm and patient. _Say what you see. _

Val looked again. She saw a pair of perplexed violet eyes, a red nose on a white face. A dog-like left ear that never was quite that straight. A dirty tee-shirt and a pair of cargos with a torn knee. She saw tangled and wet hair and she saw a mouth set into a line of concentration. What she didn't see was obvious. She didn't see Charlotte. Neither did she see the cheerleader or the bookworm.

Val wasn't a love interest. She never had been. That was why she had wanted this career in the first place. Ever since she had been drawn in a small town in New Hampshire, she had been destined for someone else's greatness. She was shoved into the spotlight as the girl who loved the boy. Everyone liked that so she went along with it. But as the last season came around, she knew something wasn't right. Was that girl who wanted to kiss Johnny the same girl who looked into this lake? Hardly.

"Gotta love that man." Val said it again, louder now. It still didn't sound right. How could it, when it was someone else's words? She had read a script, said some words. Did that really mean much?

Val refused part after part until she heard of Animaniacs. She watched it, liked it. She absolutely adored that the characters didn't use scripts and made fun and played. They were themselves. They could be zany and crazy and wild and people like it. She did too. When the show ended Val felt her heart break. Years went by, and the offers for parts began to dissipate as new stars rose from nowhere. Val felt depressed, upset. She watched reruns of Animaniacs. _Why can't I be in THAT show? _She would ask. And then it came. Bugs Bunny.

_God what a rabbit. I have to thank him again if I ever get off this island. _Val smiled.

Bugs had looked into her acting and saw her as a good part for the new season of Animaniacs. When he asked if she was up for it, Val had answered with a simple, "_Yeehaw!" _

Maybe some of the southern had stayed with her after all.

So that brought Val back to the here and now. There was that thought: _Not again. _

"I gave everything to be on this show and here I am, playing the love interest to the pervy boy that lives in a water tower." Val shook her head.

_Now, now Val. _The calm voice spoke up again. _It's not his fault he's crazy. _

"No but it's my fault for liking it." Yeah, okay so Val liked him a little bit. Just a little bit. But in her defense, being on an island didn't leave her with many options. _But_ _you're not looking for options! _She was quick to remind herself. _You aren't a love interest. You are a comedian toon now. Not a sappy 60's girl-next-door!_

It was true of course but Val couldn't seem to stop herself when she was around him. When the panther had been about to use him as a chew toy for example. 'I almost lost you!'

Where did _that _come from? That was something Charlotte would say.

In that moment, Val made an oath that she would never ever be the unimportant love interest ever again. She was getting off the island and she was going to be a star just by being herself. _Screw love and screw Yakko Warner! This is Val time baby! _

Just then, a bird called out in the distance and Val jumped in shock. She was snapped from her trance-like thoughts and looked around, expecting the set of Charlotte's Days to be where she was, not the ground next to the pond. And then she remembered her mission to find Buttons and Mindy. Val stood up and noticed how bright the sky had gotten. How much time she had wasted was beyond her but she wasn't going to waste anymore. They could still be out there sure, but the chances lessened every day that they weren't found.

…

Yakko, completely unaware of Val's emotional breakthrough less than 100 yards away, was too busy sulking in his dark place. _I just HAD to go and use leaves! What happened to being a genius huh Yakko? What happened to that razor wit you're so proud of? _In Yakko's book, he and Val should have made out already and were on their way to going steady. What the heck happened?

Something inside him was still stinging after she had left. It felt like someone had stuck a fork in his intestines and was twirling them like spaghetti noodles. It was painful and unfamiliar. Usually when girls blew him off, Yakko just cracked a joke then moved on to the next. Was it because Val was his only other person to talk to? Was it because her laugh made him feel light or because he was really hoping to make it somewhere with this?

_God PLEASE don't tell me you're getting attached! _

Yakko scoffed. Yeah right. _As if I would ever stick to one girl. Why obsess over the chocolate bar when you can have the whole candy counter? _

But the chocolate bar was so rich and creamy….so sweet and soft and perfect….

Yakko's stomach gurgled. Great. He managed to turn his attachment into lunch.

_NO! Not attachment. As if I could ever feel like THAT. _

Right? Yakko was walking aimlessly, having completely forgotten what the heck he was even looking for when he snagged his belt on a tangle of vines. He cried out in frustration, having just about reached his end with nature. He tugged and clawed at the vines and only stopped when he saw what exactly it was he was looking ahead at. His eyes widen in shock and he forgot all about the vines that held him in place as he stared at the monstrosity before him…

_**HA! You must hate us so much right now! **_

**Just like how I hate you. **

_**Why do you hate me? I pulled you out in time didn't I? **_

**Yeah…whatever. Well, tell me-**

_**US!**_

**-what you think by reviewing. Remember, reviews are love and I could really use some. Thank you my pals! **


	11. Circle of Dead

_**Helloooooo attractive people of the world! **_

**And hello ugly people of the world.**

_**Ugh. No one cares about them. **_

**Hey now. Ugly people are people too. **

_**I still don't care. Okay so last time we sort of left you with a cliff-hanger. Ha ha. **_

**I'm sure you've been waiting to read this. **

_**Yep. But first, I'd like to give a special shout-out to my friend Cassie from The Battle For Acme Falls by Animania123. You rock girly! **_

**Okay so time to move on. To the story! **

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 10

Yakko stood completely still, his thoughts and body competing for who could be the most frozen in terror. He found he could do nothing but stare at the beast that looked down upon him.

A giant bird, some form of colorful vulture, was perched in the tree that faced opposite the tangle of vines Yakko found himself in. The bird in all, was probably the size of 4 Yakkos standing on each others heads. It was big and mean and it's saucer eyes were trained on him, focusing with such an intensity that the bird did not blink.

_Do birds blink? I'll have to look that up if I ever get out of here. _Yakko found he was actually musing about that. _Leave it to me to spend my last few moments contemplating a birds ability to blink. Shouldn't I be saying my farewells? Oh goodbye cruel world? I'm melting? Oh here's a good one: See ya on the other side! _

Yakko yanked himself back to planet reality when he saw the bird stir. But in truth, the wind had only ruffled its feathers a bit.

"Why won't you just do it already?" Yakko whispered more to himself than to the future cause of his gory death.

Surprisingly enough, he couldn't seem to work up a genuine panic for this. It could have been blamed on his misery of how this entire trip had turned out or maybe Yakko was just too tired to care anymore. Either way, he was getting really tired of the suspense. _What is this? A Hollywood blockbuster? _

"What are you waiting for pal? Here you go, a tied up, delicious dinner for you to enjoy! Come on, I'm tasty. Just ask all the girls of Beverly Hills!"

_Just WHY exactly are you enticing the stupid hunk of poultry? I thought that maybe you would want to save your own skin. _

But Yakko ignored the stupid voice in his head because something was telling him this wasn't right. The bird was too still. Much too still. So, hoping he was right about this, Yakko stooped slowly, his eyes locked with the glassy stare of the birds, and snatched a rock about the size of his fist from the dirt ground. It was hard to reach -the vines had made a restraint around his middle denying him much room to wiggle- but in the end he got his gloved hand around the object and stood slowly, gauging for any reaction. The bird showed no sign that he had even moved. Yakko had expected as much.

Summoning up his courage, Yakko flung the rock at the bird, clipping its wing and causing feathers to fly in all directions.

In one terrifying moment as the bird began to lean, Yakko was sure it was going to swoop down and slice his neck open but in the end his assumption was right. The bird was dead.

His victory slowly morphed into a sick dread as the bird began to fall from the tree, falling towards him. Yakko turned to run but the vines held him there like strong arms, not allowing him to go _anywhere_ until he was punished for what he had done. And so he was. The bird tumbled down, striking and instantly pinning Yakko to the jungle ground.

Instantly, the smell of rot and decay clogged Yakko's nose and throat. He felt light headed and his stomach did a triple flip, wanting to toss everything away. But, lucky for Yakko, there was nothing to throw away. He hadn't eaten in what felt like years and what he was afraid would become years up until that point. At the moment, Yakko was just glad he didn't have to cope with the smell of vomit too. As he struggled futilely, he noticed signs that the bird had been dead for a long, long time. Where he had hit the bird in the wing, there was a deep gash and open flesh without feathers. As he watched with mounting horror, first one then two maggots slid out of the punctured wing and slid up to the birds mouth before crawling inside. Yakko felt the urge to get away burst through him and he screamed and flailed and twisted under the creatures massive weight. The attempts at freedom only managed to shift even more of the dead corpses weight onto his thin frame and Yakko began to cry. He didn't want to die and certainly not from this ugly bird suffocating him. All the previous bravery had left and now Yakko felt like he was six years old again, saying goodbye to his parents. That was the most painful thing he had ever done and made even this seem easy to do. But it only accomplished on making him cry harder in panic, frustration, and growing pain as the bird crushed his ribcage.

_This is how I'm going to die. By a propped up corpse suffocating me on the ground in a jungle. _And then another, darker thought pushed its way into Yakko's mind: _Well, maybe now Val will actually grow a heart when she finds out just how much I suffered. _The thought didn't occur to him that she may never find out or that the killer could have easily picked her off while he was in his dark moods. All he cared about at the moment was the growing pain in his chest.

_I suppose it's time for my farewells. But what noble words should I use to express my last dying dreams? _

Yakko snapped from his mind. It wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot. He may not be able to get himself free but Val couldn't be too far and, even though it pained him to admit it, he needed her help.

Yakko opened his mouth to scream and got a mouth full of dirty feathers. He spat them out as best as he could and shouted. The sound was muffled and hardly affective but he tried again and again. Yakko screamed until his lungs were on fire, he screamed until he began to cry again, and he screamed until the feathers finally won the battle and choked his throat shut. He tried to cough them up but couldn't get the air to do it. His vision blurred and darkened and his chest heaved pathetically. With one last dying effort, Yakko jerked his legs from under the bird, praying that maybe someone would find him. As he blacked out, his final words finally came to him, but he knew, sadly, they would never leave his lips. _I hope no one, not even this bird, suffers the way I have. _

…

Somewhere in the jungle, about a mile away, Val was weaving through trees, keeping her eyes peeled for anything that could help her find Mindy and Buttons. She had pretty much given up on finding Dickens. He was as good as dead to her the day she met the guy.

Val had always loved her natural grace, it was a gift not too hard to come by when you were a toon but it was definitely fun to have all the same. And with her newfound determination to stay on track, Val was as light footed as possible. She felt refreshed after her reflection upon her life. _I guess those rejuvenation quack jobs may be more right that I gave them credit for. _

Val reached a small clearing when she happened to look up and saw just how close to sunset it actually was. She sighed, all good mood wiping out of her. _I should probably go back. Even if I'm still peeved with him, Yakko is my partner until we find them…or give up. _Val hated how her mind had added that last part because it was a fear she had been toying with for awhile now. Already while on the search, Yakko had almost been maimed by a panther. _Who's to say Mindy and Buttons-_

"NO!" Val shook her head. It was no time to be negative. But still…

Val sat down, suddenly frustrated. _If they were around, wouldn't we have found them already? _

Just as Val was about to let her negative thoughts win, she spotted something caught in a bush across the clearing. She stood up, her heart thumping. There was a splotch of red in the bush. _Oh please dear lord not blood not Mindy's blood oh lord not Buttons not blood PLEASE! _

Val forced herself to go investigate and what she saw made her legs go weak with relief. What she had seen wasn't blood, but a dog collar. Buttons's dog collar to be exact. With newfound hope and excitement, Val yanked the collar from the bush and dashed in the general direction leading away, shouting for Mindy and Buttons as she ran.

…

_Dickens Chicken, Wildman is on the hunt. Food is the necessity, skill the asset. I will eat and survive! _

Dickens jumped from tree to tree, being careful not fall from each. He had done that enough times and he had the sore butt to prove it. Not that he wasn't the king of course. Dickens saw himself as the next George of the Jungle. Only even better of course because he had the looks too. These were all things that no one had had to tell him of course. Dickens was born knowing exactly what potential he had. Ever since he came out of the egg, Dickens was destined for greatness. And then to be called up by that odd Bunny figure and told that he was going to be in a cartoon segment called Animaniacs. It wasn't the tragic romance Dickens had in mind at the time but everyone must start somewhere. When you're a child protégée, you know these things.

His stomach gurgled and Dickens was snapped back to reality for a moment. _Food. _

His initial strategy had been to find a yummy tree mouse or something to eat but he had been unlucky which brought him to option two: ground hunting.

Dickens felt a tiny shiver of fear run through him at the thought. Considering past experience, Dickens had a right to be a little worried about what was down there. Poison ivy, not to mention hungry and _really_ angry cats.

_But if that cat comes back, I'll take care of HIM! _And so, Dickens leaped from the tree and landed with grace on the dirt. _I am too awesome. _Dickens chuckled to himself. And so he began his search, sure of his ability to feed and take care of himself. _In any situation, I will survive and dominate! _

…

Dot had noticed something off about her brother when he had stormed back from the beach, wet and angry. Wakko hadn't even stopped to talk to her. He was usually just so jolly it made her want to hurt him. Now she wanted to hurt him for not being happy. _What can I say? I have expectations. _And so Dot decided it was time to have a little "talk" with her brother.

She looked around on the beach but couldn't find him. She went to Doctor Scratchansniff.

"Hey Scratchy!"

"Scratchy" jumped, having begun to get used to no Warners around. It was bliss.

"Oh." He spoke somewhat disappointed. "Hello Dot. Vat is de matter?"

Dot batted her eyes really cute. "Just thought I'd ask where my brother is. Have you seen Wakko?"

Dr. Scratchansniff sighed, relieved. "I tink I saw him by da rock on shore."

Dot frowned slightly. "Oh, my tanning bed! Okay thanks Scratchy!"

Dr. S nodded, happy to see how calm she was being. "Your velcome Dot."

Dot turned to go but not before surprising her favorite Scratchy with a big, sloppy kiss. She skipped off and Scratchy sighed, mostly disappointed in himself for not expecting it.

Dot made her way to the rock she had been napping on the day before and, sure enough, her brother was there, staring out to sea. She hopped up onto the rock beside him and poked his arm.

"Hey grouchy. What's up?"

Wakko just frowned deeper, glaring at the ocean as if it was the cause of all life's problems.

Dot pouted, her eyes widening. "Talk to me. Pwease?"

Wakko grunted. Dot huffed.

"You _know_ how much I hate to be ignored! Talk to me or I'll…I'll…"

Wakko eyed her. "You'll what?"

Dot glared at him. "I'll hold my breath."

Wakko rolled his eyes and looked back out to the ocean.

"Alright fine. Remember, you brought it on yourself." She sucked in a big breath and held it, her cheeks puffing out like a puffer fish.

Wakko glanced up as her face went from red to purple to blue like a confused chameleon.

"Dot stop!"

Dot gasped as she took in a deep breath. "Talk to me!"

Wakko sighed. "I'm just…." _Indecisive? Pathetic? Take your pick pal. _"Worried."

_GREAT improvisation! _

Dot sat beside him. "About? Come on Wak, give me some nouns to work with."

"I'm worried about Yakko." Now that he said it, he realized it was true.

"He hasn't been back yet."

Dot looked down at her feet. "Yeah but he's okay. You know Yakko. He's probably just hitting on Val and playing eye spy games while they look. He's totally safe."

"I just can't shake the feeling that he needs help."

Dot laughed. "Of course he needs help. Mental help. But, then again, don't we all?"

Wakko looked to his sister, faintly surprised. "Pretty insightful."

Dot flicked her hair. "Yeah didn't you here? I'm maturing now. Pretty miraculous huh?"

"Took ya long enough." Wakko allowed his face to slip into it's easy grin as he tried to forget about the morning's problems. Discreetly, he sniffed his arm. Yuck.

"So anyways, Yakko's fine and he'll be back as smart and somewhat annoying as ever. Now if that's all, I'm going to go get something to eat."

Wakko smiled. "Faboo."

Dot patted his head. "Good boy. I'll get you something…maybe. Bye."

Wakko waved as Dot left and he settled back, determined to shut out the voice as best he could.

_Good luck with that. HA! _

…

Dickens started his search first surrounding the tree he had jumped from. It wasn't because he was scared -that word wasn't in _his _dictionary, no sir!- but because he thought more critters would live beneath the tree. And he was right or course. Lots of critter did live under the tree. Most of them consisting of beetles and ants.

Dickens picked up a blue beetle and stared at it for a moment before popping it into his mouth. As soon as the beetle hit his tongue it began to run around frantically.

_No way! I can't do this! _Dickens spat the beetle out and sat down, tired and even more hungry than ever. That was when he spotted the bird. It was a giant bird and it was dead too, not forty feet away.

His stomach gurgled and he shook his head. _Eating brethren? Oh grotesque! _But then again, it _was_ already dead.

Dickens, torn between his morals and his hunger, walked over to the bird on the ground. In the steps it took for him to get there, his decision had moved from no way to just one bite to CHOW DOWN. Unfortunately, that decision was made way before he got there. Dickens groaned when he saw the maggots slithering around the bird. Well…forget that. Then he saw the feet.

An odd pair of feet that looked like paws stuck out from under the bird. He frowned and a memory came to him. Didn't the Warners have feet like that? _Yes I believe they did. Good show dickens old boy! You've found one! _

He grabbed the feet and yanked as hard as he could but only succeeded in moving the guy a little bit. He got up and rolled the bird over, unleashing a load of insects and worms but managing to get half of the poor sap below the bird free. Dickens tugged and yanked until the arm came free and then he was able to push the rest of the bird off, revealing none other than Yakko Warner. He pulled the tangle of vines from around the Warner's waist and moved him away from the maggots.

_Well now, he's unconscious. Or maybe…dead. _Dickens's stomach shouted, reminding him of his quest to eat. _No! I will NOT eat a cast member! Well….if he's not dead that is. _Dickens sat Yakko up and thumped on his back a couple of times, before listening for a heart beat. The thump on the back had loosened the feathers and Yakko choked them up, dry hacking and trembling all over as he rolled up into a ball. Dickens sat back. _Great. He's alive. Well, there goes lunch. _

…

Yakko shook as the world around him blurred and then came into form. His throat was dry like he had been drinking sand and his head throbbed with a massive migraine. Looking around, he was confused as to why the world was at such an odd angle. Then he realized he was lying down. Sitting up slowly, Yakko felt a rush of vertigo was over him and then it passed, followed by terror when he saw the caveman sitting next to him. Blinking rapidly, Yakko thought that the caveman looked familiar. "Dickens?" He spoke in a rough, raspy whisper. Dickens saluted him.

"At your service old bean. Looks like you were taking quite a dirt nap before I came around. You're alive though." He added, sounding oddly disappointed. Yakko sighed. "Thanks. I can't believe it." He looked behind him and saw the mass of bird on the ground before shuddering.

Dickens followed his eyes. "Yes I saw that too. Weird type of bird if I do say so."

Yakko stood up slowly and tried to swallow. His throat was sandpaper at it's roughest.

"I don't understand."

Dickens nodded. "Well you see, there are more than one type of poultry in the world-"

"No I mean I don't understand how the bird was perched in that tree if he was dead."

Dickens frowned. "I don't follow."

Yakko shook his head. "When I got here, the bird was in the tree, staring at me like it was alive. But it wasn't. It was almost like…" Yakko didn't finish. _Almost like someone propped him up there. _But why would someone do that? Who would prop a dead animal up in a tree?

_To scare someone. _Yakko knew it sounded right but something was off. Dickens cleared his throat from behind Yakko. "Um, I hate to break your train of thought and what not but you might want to turn and look at this."

Yakko turned to where Dickens was pointing and saw what he had failed to see when caught in the vines. A huge boulder stood in the middle of the clearing with a dirt patch beside it but that was not what Yakko saw. What he was more focused on, was the circle of dead animals all staring at them, each in different stages of decomposing. There was a monkey, hanging from a tree by it's tail with half of it's face eaten away. A parrot missing a leg stood alert on a tree branch. Rabbits littered the ground, all staring expressionless at the two cast members. And sitting watching them from the tallest tree, was a freshly killed panther with bee stings on it's face. Yakko and Dickens stood speechless as the circle of dead things watched them think, watched them wonder in horror, patient as the dead always are.

_I think I know now why I can't find something to eat. _Dickens found he wasn't hungry anymore.

Yakko's mounting horror became a rollercoaster ride as he realized two things with sick fear .The first was that the killer was crafty and swift and could kill anything. The second was that Val was off by herself and the sun was setting fast.

**Oh boy! Are you all as excited as I am to keep this going? **

_**Boring. Yawn. **_

**You just love to ruin everything don't you? **

_**I live for it. Kay that's all for now. Enjoy and review please. **_


	12. A Helping Hand

_**Faboo! It's about time I got here!**_

**Hey Wakko! Good to see ya!**

_**I know it is. So what do I do here?**_

**Oh not much. You mostly just make rude and witty comments and threaten me. **

_**OH! I can do that. **_**(Pulls out a mallet)**

**Me and my big mouth. Okay gotta go bye!**

_**Mwahahahaha!**_

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 11

Val clawed through the thickening brush, the red collar clutched tightly in her right hand. The branches and thistles were nicking her face and arms, leaving horrible welts and scratches. A branch whipped out and lashed her leg hard enough to make her fall. She hardly noticed the pain however. It was as if the hope of finding Buttons and Mindy was so powerful it erased her thoughts about herself. If she wasn't so focused on making progress, she may have been a bit worried about her sanity. As she ran faster and faster into the darkening jungle, Val lost track of her senses, leaving her exposed to whatever could be hiding within reach of catching her. And, more importantly, killing her.

…

Yakko didn't figure out what he was going to do until his feet had hit the ground. He was running, aware of Dickens shouting something after him. Yakko didn't take a second to stop. Something was starting up inside him, something he found both new and a bit familiar. His protective instincts were kicking in.

Yakko could easily remember moments in his life when he had felt his instincts start up. All of these moments had involved his siblings. Protecting them was always Yakko's number one priority. What was new about this situation was that for once in his life, Yakko's instincts were telling him to save Val. And he'd be damned if he ignored them. Yakko could only hope that he could get to her before it was too late.

…

Dickens watched the weird Warner kid jet off into the trees. _What is WRONG with some people? Dead animals, mass killers, and giant molding birds. This island is making a mad man out of each and every one of us. _

…

Dot made an attempt to fix the grass tent she and her brothers had been using as a place to sleep ever since they crashed on this rotten island. How many days had it been now? Dot thought back and found she could count three. Three times the sun had set. No that couldn't be right. There was no way that they had been on this island for only three days.

Dot turned to look out to sea, watching the sunset. That would make four if she was right. Four days. And two of which without Yakko. Dot felt a deep sadness sweep over her and she had to scrub her arm over her eyes to keep away the burning tears that were trying to stream down her face. _No crying! I'm growing up now! Yakko is relying on me to be brave. Besides, Yakko's fine. Yakko's… always fine. Right? _

Sure Yakko was always fine. He was smart and quick but had he ever faced a killer before? Were funny, suggestive comments enough to stop a killer who was ruthless enough to hang Chicken Boo?

Dot felt the tears burn again, determined to have their way. She looked over to the few people lurking around on the beach. She saw Petunia taking a nap in the sand, Slappy carving something (probably rude) into the tree she had crafted into a home, Hello Nurse carrying an assortment of items to the hospital tent. Who would be next? Dot began to tremble with that little girl fear associated with the Bogeyman. Who would be next?

Dot couldn't think like that. She needed to keep a cool head. _You need to help. You can't just be the foolish little girl who sits and bawls like a baby until someone better takes care of the dilemma. _Dot stormed over to the ship, sitting off in the distance along the strip of beach that appeared to go on forever. She reached the area of the boat that was torn apart from the rocks. When was the last time someone had actually worked on this?

"My brother goes off to save people, risking his life, and no one even bothers to get the ship ready while he's gone?"

Dot knew she was yelling but didn't care. "WHY DOESN"T SOMEONE HELP?" She threw her fist at the hard structure on the side of the ship. Her hand exploded in pain and she screamed in frustration, kicking and beating the boat.

Skippy stood a few feet away, wary about going to Dot's aid. He had heard of her legendary tantrums and knew that getting in the way only made things worse. But Skippy's conscience was unbearably strong and he felt worse and worse as he watched her begin to cry. Swallowing his fears, Skippy walked over and placed a hand on Dot's shoulder. She instantly stiffened and turned on him, her face deep red as tears still streamed down her cheeks. "What?"

Skippy took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her, his face careful and sad.

Dot stood, taken aback by the handkerchief. She took it, looking away as her anger cooled.

"Thanks." She muttered.

Skippy nodded. "You're welcome. You're right you know."

Dot turned back, interested. "Finally someone who speaks sense."

Skippy smiled cheerfully, glad to see he was calming her down. "We need to get off this island. People need to start working together. Yakko and Val are being really brave and we need to help. If you want, I can help you patch the boat."

Dot raised a brow. "You can fix ships?"

Skippy blushed modestly. "Well I've always had a knack for patching things. My aunt Slappy always tells me that I must have some beaver blood in my veins. Do you want help working on it?"

Dot sniffled quietly, the tears subsiding as she gave him a watery smile. "I'd like that."

…

Val broke through the brush and tumbled down into a grassy field. She was so tired she couldn't move, all adrenaline zapped from her body in an instant. It was weird. She was so full of energy as she ran through the wild growth but once she reached the meadow, she couldn't take a single step.

Laying still never felt so good as Val took deep breaths, her senses filled with the sweet smell of grass. She suddenly remembered watching the Wizard of Oz. She had always gotten so angry watching Dorothy lay down in the grass to take a nap when the castle was within walking distance. She had always hated the witch for putting the poison there in the first place of course but Dorothy should have been stronger. Now Val was laying here, feeling much like the foolish Dorothy who had been so willing to sleep and forget. What made it worse was that Val was beginning to feel too tired to even care about that. _Maybe Dorothy had it right all along. It's nice to just forget and let go. _Val opened one bleary eye and saw something she found perfect to ponder about as she drifted away. _How odd it is that there's a shadowy blob in a field that's so sunny and bright. Now that I think about it, the blob almost looks like….a person. _

That was the end of all thoughts.

…

Skippy and Dot set to work gathering everything it would take to fix the ship. Seeing as they were just a couple of kids who don't really know what a ship is made of, they decided the first step would be to get adult help.

"Aunt Slappy! Aunt Slappy!"

Slappy looked up from her magazine she always held convenient. "What is it Skippy?"

Skippy and Dot exchanged a look before putting on twin pleading expressions.

"We need your help Aunt Slappy."

Slappy sighed. "It seems like no one on this dang planet knows how to do anything anymore. Whaddaya need? "

"We need help rebuilding the ship."

Slappy gave her nephew a withering look. "Skippy, I'm as old as dirt. What makes you think I can build a ship."

Skippy pouted, his eyes wide. 'You're not _that_ old. Pwease?"

Slappy rolled her eyes before turning to Dot. "And who do you think you are corrupting my nephew?"

Dot rested her hands on her hips. "Well excuse me if my techniques are genius."

Skippy sighed. "Please Aunt Slappy! We need you to get everyone to help. You're the single most intimidating person anyone has ever met."

Slappy rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I can't argue with that logic. Okay kids, what is it you need?"

…

Wakko was sitting in the sand drawing meaningless stick figures when he heard Slappy's amazingly loud voice ring out over the beach.

"Everyone get your sorry butts over here now!"

He stood up in shock and turned to see the commotion. Slappy was standing on a tree trunk, flanked by Skippy and his own baby sister.

Slappy straightened up as best she could despite her sore back. "Everyone here?"

A low murmur went through the crowd and she nodded. "Alright." Slappy took a deep breath before hacking a cough and spitting in a random direction, which just happened to be Petunia's face.

"Listen up." Slappy shouted over Petunia's cries of disgust. "It's pretty obvious we're all just a load of bums. We sit here and let that foolish Warner kid and that red head chick just wander off into the jungle. We say, 'hey sure why not? It's not my skin.' Well here's where it goes down hill. We're all set with letting a couple kids wander away on their own but when we have to do something? HA! No way I ain't fixin that ship. I might break a nail. Sound familiar Nurse?"

Hello Nurse crossed her arms angrily.

"Now I see that we're all tired. I mean look at me! I've got arthritis in pretty much every limp in my body! My kidney's gotta stone and I'm losing sight in my left eye. So isn't it kinda sad when the old lady and a couple of kids are the only ones who want to do anything? We're cartoons for Mel Blanc's sake! We have the ability to do anything and everything and we're abusing it and laying around like a bunch of Disney cartoons. I don't know about you losers but I'm no Cinderella or Snow White. I plan to get off this island by getting the work done. If you want to be pansies do it on your own time because this island isn't for wimps. So? Who's gonna help?"

All was silent. Suddenly, a small kid with a red cap stepped forward. "I'm in."

Dot beamed. "Thanks Wak."

Slappy rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah the munchkin brigade. Anyone else?"

Rita strolled forward proudly. "I'm so ready to leave this crummy island. I'll help."

Runt watched Rita walk over to the group and stumbled forward. "Me too! Definitely me too!"

Slappy looked to those who stood away from her. "I see you're not going to help huh? Well I've got a proposition for you. Those who don't help get dynamite down their pants!"

Everyone was quick to get straight to work.

Slappy watched with satisfaction as everyone set to work doing whatever they could. Skippy hugged her tightly. "Thanks Aunt Slappy."

"What is this? The petting zoo? Get to work you little nut ball." Slappy tussled her nephew's hair briefly, a small smile playing at her lips. Skippy ran off with the rest of the crew to organize what needed to be done.

…

Yakko didn't know what to do. The urgency to find Val was stronger than ever now as he ran in circles, screaming her name over and over again. Each time his screams went unanswered, he grew more desperate to find her. _Great job Yakko! You find the girl of your dreams and you go and lose her to a killer!_

"Shut up." Yakko muttered to himself. It was no time to be arguing with himself about his feeling for Val but the thought of a killer getting her was terrifying. The dead panther kept sneaking into his thoughts, being sure to scare him even more as he ran aimlessly through the jungle. That panther was huge. It almost killed him. How could someone have managed to catch it?

_Only an expert hunter could have managed to murder the cat. _Yakko realized that night was when the killer probably struck. He knew for a fact that was when he was most vulnerable. He slept so soundlessly anything could be happening. It was as if he went into a sea of blackness.

Yakko was jolted back into reality by the sounds of a bark in the distance. A bark!

"Buttons!" Yakko shouted as loud as he could. He held his breath, praying he didn't imagine it or possibly have just called the killer to himself. _It would be a perfect way for me to die. My mouth being the cause of my death. Oh the irony. _

Yakko's fears were pushed back by a second bark, this time even closer. Yakko ran forward towards what he hoped was the direction of the barking.

Yakko tried to fight through the brushes that seemed to hold him there, refusing him entrance. _WHY DOES NATURE HATE ME? _

With a huge roar Yakko didn't know he had, Yakko ripped through the bushes and tumbled into a grassy field. Instantly on guard, Yakko whirled around. In front of him was Buttons.

"Buttons! You're alive!"

The dog didn't seem to notice him however. He was looking down at a bundle of red and black on the ground. Yakko gasped, sure it was a bloody penguin that he was looking at before his mind sorted through memories and told him what he was actually seeing. When he realized, Yakko wished more than anything he hadn't.

Val laid limp on the ground, her black fur matted with blood in so many places it seemed that her whole body was just a bloody mess. He ran toward her, dropping to his knees and scooping her limp figure up carefully in his arms. Buttons nudged her face with his nose and looked up at Yakko as if to tell him something. Yakko shook his head.

Buttons frowned and nudged her face again. Yakko looked down at Val, tears blurring his eyes. The killer got her. It was too late.

Yakko lifted her face and nuzzled her nose. "I'm so sorry I fought with you." His voice was nothing more than a raspy whisper as he trembled with sobs.

"It's all my fault." Yakko rocked her back and forth. Buttons yipped sharply in his ear before grabbing Yakko's hand between his teeth gently and putting it on her chest. Yakko held it there, trying to believe what he was feeling. Her chest slowly lifted and lowered with shallow breaths. She was breathing.

Yakko stroked her face, rubbing away some of the dirt. Her cheek was crisscrossed with shallow scratches, probably from the thistles. He studied her arms and saw the same. The mass of blood he had seen in his panic state was nothing more than scratches and welts. Ugly ones that would no doubt hurt but ones that wouldn't cause death. The worst injury was a deep gash in Val's right knee. It looked as if a huge chunk of meat had been ripped from her body.

It occurred to Yakko with horror that she could easily die from blood loss. He looked around for a cloth or something and settled for tearing a piece of his pant leg away to wrap around her knee for the moment.

"I'm going to have to bring her to Hello Nurse." Yakko looked to Buttons who stood, dirty and thin. Yakko noticed a chunk missing from his ear.

"Where's Mindy?"

At the mention of Mindy, Buttons suddenly put his head down and whined softly. A breeze picked up and blew through the meadow, stirring Yakko's ears before hitting Buttons. The dog suddenly jolted up, fear and aggression in his face. He pulled his lips back in a snarl and growled at Yakko.

Yakko gathered Val tighter to his chest and scooted away. "W-what's wrong Buttons?"

The dog howled and turned, running into the woods. Yakko tried to stand and remembered what he was holding.

"Buttons!" Great. _We just lost what we've been looking for the past two nights. But…where's Mindy? _

The things that dog would say if he could speak….

…

Val couldn't remember where she was or what was going on. Weird and random colors and images flew across her vision. One moment Val was standing on the Eifel Tower, the next she was a firework. At one point Val felt something inside her begin to slip away and she saw images of her own life appearing like a slide show. _Seeing my life pass before my eyes. _Val found this oddly funny and she chuckled as the darkness seeped in. _Well…goodbye cruel world. I'd say I will miss you but I don't want to die lying. _As Val felt darkness tug her away something yanked her back like a strong hand. It was the feeling of someone stroking her face. _Well, that's odd. No one's here with me. Why does it feel like someone just touched my face? _After awhile Val forgot about it and felt the darkness slide back in. She welcomed it just as willingly as the first time and felt the familiar sucking pull her towards the unknown. This time the hand came back, in the form of a warm breath on her face. _Well what the heck? Am I going to be playing this game forever?_ Luckily, Val's question was answered quickly by a bright light. _Yes! Finally! Funny, I pictured hell to be more likely for me but I'm not complaining. Golden gates here I come! _

Val opened her eyes and looked into the most beautiful face she had ever seen. _This must be heaven. _Then everything involving her painful reality came crashing down at once. The beautiful face looked so happy however, that nothing else mattered in that moment.

"Val!"

Val smiled weakly. "Hey Yakko. What's going on?"

_**Yuck. Romance. **_

**It's part of the plot. Get over it. **

_**Grr. I have a way to make this chapter even better. **_

**How?**

_**This! **_**(Mallet!)**

_**AHHHHHHH!**_


	13. To Be A Gorgeous Mink

**Hello lovely people of the world!**

_**Oh my god! Could it be?**_

**That's right Val, it's time for a new chapter!**

_**NO WAY!**_

**Yep. I'm soooo sorry about not updating in forever but I hope this is accepted as a lovely late-holiday gift. Enjoy.**

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 12

Val shifted in Yakko's arms, her vision beginning to clear more. "Where the heck am I? Yeesh how hard did we party last night?"

Yakko laughed, half mad with relief. "Pretty hard. We danced til' we died then got married in Vegas. Congrats Mrs. Warner."

Val frowned and made an attempt to punch him, failing miserably. "My whole body feels like I was the last man standing in a hula competition." She noticed the weird look Yakko gave her.

"What? The hula is extremely brutal."

'Well I don't care. I'm just so glad you're okay." Yakko squeezed her in a hug until she yelped in pain.

"Oops."

Val grimaced. "Yeah oops. Watch it gorilla arms." She squirmed in his tight grip.

"Let me up!"

Yakko shook his head. "Not with your leg in this condition."

"What are you-?" Val looked down to her bloody knee. "OH MY GOD!"

"Shush don't freak out."

"MY KNEE! MY (bleep) KNEE! It's _gone_! I knew I should have gotten that knee insurance! It sounded stupid at the time but-" Val began to hyperventilate.

Yakko put a hand over her mouth in time to stifle the scream that erupted. "Calm down Val."

Val looked at him with wide eyes that seemed to take up her whole face. "Calm down? My leg is gone and you want me to _calm down_!"

"What's going on here?" Dickens broke through the trees and saw Yakko holding a very flustered Val.

"Whoops I didn't mean to interrupt a moment here. I'll just go."

"No wait Dickens I need your help." Yakko shifted Val's now flailing body so he could see the bird.

"What is it dear chap?"

"I need you to watch Val."

Val and Dickens both froze, jaws agape. After a quiet moment, Val broke the silence first.

"What?"

Dickens chuckled. "You can't be serious."

Yakko nodded. "I am. I need to get help for Val and I can't carry her all the way there. And no," Yakko caught the warning look Val gave him, "I'm not calling you fat."

"I do not need a babysitter." she glared at him.

Yakko glared right back. "Val, five minutes ago I thought you were dead. It shocked me how much it hurt to loose you. If I ever have to go through that kind of guilt again…" Yakko just shook his head. Val sat silent for a moment before reaching up and pecking him on the cheek.

"Okay."

Yakko blinked in shock. "You're not going to put up a fight?"

"Oh I'll definitely complain about it but after what you've been through, and what I almost went through, I guess I can hang tight for a few hours."

Yakko smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Val put her hand up. "I said I'll hang tight. I didn't say I would kiss you. That peck wasn't anything to get worked up over Romeo."

Yakko rolled his eyes. _I should have known things wouldn't be any different. _

"Alright, please just make sure you're safe until I come back."

"How do you plan to find your way back here. Make a trail of leaves again?"

Yakko smirked at her. "I find your sarcasm very attractive. And NOOOOO."

Val stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Yakko stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm going to mark the trees. It's probably what I should have done in the first place."

"You think?" Val smiled.

Dickens sighed. "Alright enough flirting. I'll watch her. Good luck ol' bean and bring some food back with you."

Yakko nodded, slightly irritated for having the moment ruined. "I'll be back before the sun sets. But, if for some reason I don't…"

Val shook her head. "We won't worry about that."

Dickens frowned, confused as usual. "Why not?"

"Dickens…"

"Well he could very likely die!"

"Dickens shut up!"

"But-"

"When I say we won't worry, I mean I don't want to think about it right now!"

Dickens nodded. "Oh…I get it."

Val looked at her temporary guardian. _It could have been anyone else but noooo. _

"Good luck Yakko. And…be careful." Val blushed slightly.

Yakko felt the crazy urge to kiss her rise up again but he forced it down like he had been doing quite a lot lately. He awkwardly patted her shoulder and set her down carefully on the jungle floor.

"I'll be back soon. Take care of her Dickens." With that said, he left, cutting through the thick growth of the jungle like a 'toon version of Indiana Jones.

Val watched him go with an awed amazement. Her insides coiled up and she instinctively tried to stand and follow but was scolded by a very sharp pain in her knee. She looked down and saw that her wound was wrapped in a piece of his khakis. _Yakko…_

…

"Come on you load of lazy oafs! We hardly got anything done today!" Slappy scowled at the crew that was yawning and flopping to the ground.

Minerva pouted. "We're tired. And I need a bath!"

Dot frowned. "You can bathe when you get home."

"I don't think so. I'm not nearly as gorgeous when I'm _filthy_!" Minerva dropped the blocks of wood she was holding and looked around.

"I mean come on! How are we supposed to fix a ship with a hammer like this?" She held up her hammer made of a rock tied with a shoe lace on a stick.

"Who made this anyways? A monkey with sneakers?"

Wakko pouted and tugged his hat over his eyes.

"We aren't going to get anything done like this and we might as well just get used to living tropical."

Everyone went quiet before a voice piped up. "Fine then. Be a quitter. Go ahead and let yourself get killed!" Everyone turned to Wakko, who was standing tall compared to his previous stance of hiding under his hat.

"I'm sick of people saying they can't do it. My brother, Yakko, is the bravest one on this island! He's willing to do anything to save someone and all you care about is a bath!"

Minerva rested her hands on her hips. "Hate to tell you squirt but odds are your brother is dead."

There was a collective gasp around the group.

Wakko gaped at her and looked down at Dot, who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Take it back."

"Can't. It's been said. I don't want to be this way but it's true. I just don't see us doing anything about it."

Wakko's face turned the exact shade as his hat. "I SAID TAKE IT BACK!"

Minerva shook her head. "I'm done with this stupid work. I'm going to go take a bath in the pond in the jungle. I'd like to see a killer try to catch me."

Slappy spit at her. "That's just fine. We don't need your prissy negativity anyways. Be grateful I don't blow you up before the maniac does."

Minerva turned and walked herself into the jungle, not looking back at the ones she left behind.

Wakko sighed, suddenly tired. Turning to Dot he saw she was spilling silent tears into the sand. Not saying a word, he took her into his arms and she began to sob into his shoulder.

_He's not dead. I can't prove it but I know. I know. _

_Do you? _There as that other newer voice with his input. Wakko gritted his teeth. _I'm not arguing with you. I know and that's all I know but it's true. Yakko is alive and okay. So take that!_

The voice didn't reply and Wakko hugged Dot tighter, wishing again and again that Yakko would come back.

…

The ground seemed to be purposefully tripping Yakko up as he raced through the jungle. _Always a race. Why can't life just slow down? _

Yakko was aware of a headache pulsing behind his eyes. It had been growing for what felt like days now and here was the peak of it. He hadn't had a headache this bad since before the ship crashed. _What's happening to me?_

Looking up, the sky showed the truth he was so scared to admit. It was reaching sunset already. Stopping for a moment, Yakko carved a star into a tree to mark his movements and continued on. _I'm going to see my sibs! They're going to be okay and when they see me we'll hug and everything will be great! _His headache soothed slightly at that thought and he clung to it. _Wakko. Dot. They're okay. I know they are. We'll get help for Val and finish the ship and leave. Then we'll go home and order a dozen pizzas and I'll watch Wakko eat them all but I won't care because I'll be home with my sibs!_

Yakko tilted his head back and laughed. "I'm going home!" His voice startled a group of birds from their nests and they all flapped away, making Yakko jump about a foot in the air. His headache roared up again with a vengeance.

"Ugh!" He dropped to his knees, clutching his head in agony. His pulse echoed in his brain like a hammer to the skull.

_Why me? Why now? I have to go! I can't just lay here!_ Even as he thought this, Yakko curled up on the cool ground and decided to wait out the headache. A rumbling began in his ear and he opened his eyes slightly. _Am I having a seizure? Oh great…_

After a moment however, Yakko began to realize that the rumbling wasn't coming from him but from beneath him. It grew and built as the trees around him began to sway and the rocks began to shake.

_NO! Not another-_ everything went blurry, then shut off completely.

…

Dot sniffled against Wakko's shoulder. "Sorry I'm such a cry baby lately."

Wakko smiled at her as best as he could, patting her head. "We're alright. Minerva's just cranky 'cause I haven't flirted with her in a while. She'll get over it. And Yakko's fine."

Dot grinned. "Yeah I-"

The ground beneath her feet began to stir. Everyone looked around in confusion, wondering what that sound was. The shaking grew and seemed to lift under Dot, making her loose her balance and cry out in fear. The sand beneath her began to crumble and break and she watched in horror as the sand began to split.

Everyone who was around the ship stared with masks of frozen horror as the ground started to swallow Dot whole. Skippy was the first to react, followed quickly by Wakko. They both ran to her, grabbing her arms and yanking her away just in time as the sand toppled away, leaving a gaping split where Dot had been standing only moments before.

She shook in shock as Wakko hugged her. Skippy shakily stepped towards the crack and Slappy jutted out an arm.

"Skippy stay away from that!"

"But Aunt Slappy, look." Skippy pointed towards the split in the sand. Slappy turned her head slightly and felt all the blood leave her face. The jagged split had made a word and as she watched it grew to form a second:

Death tonight.

…

"La da da da deedle dee, just try it and you'll see. It's harder than you think to be a gorgeous mink." Minerva stepped out of the pond and wrapped herself in a banana leaf.

"I've been in this crummy jungle for at least a half an hour and no sign of a killer. I bet that chicken really DID kill himself. As for the others, they just wandered off. It's nice to know there's _some_ smarts around."

Minerva daintily picked a star fruit from the nearest tree and lounged leisurely on a rock.

"Life is good. Hello? Any killers around here? Come on over, I don't bite!" Minerva laughed and closed her eyes for a nice nap. Her nap was short lived however as the ground began to shake beneath her. She fell off her rock-bed, startled.

"What the?" The ground shook and rumbled for a moment as Minerva cowered, then died off. She opened an eye. "Huh. Well that was anti-climactic." She turned to walk back towards the beach when a voice called out to her.

"Hello Minerva Mink." She turned quickly but saw no one there. Thinking it was the wind, she turned to leave again, keeping her ears perked just in case.

She began to walk back down the path but had the creepiest feeling someone was following her. She picked up her pace but the feeling didn't go away. Quickly, she whirled around in frustration.

"Look you creep! I have had plenty of stalkers before, believe me and I will take care of you just like all the others. Come out here and stop trying to scare me. It won't work!"

There was nothing but silence to answer Minerva as she stared into the darkening jungle, vaguely aware of how many shadows there were at this time of day.

She turned quickly and began to speed walk, her nerves eating away at her.

_Don't panic Minerva. The others are just creeping you out. That's all. _A twig snapped not four feet from where Minerva stood. She began to run.

"Get away from me!" Minerva shrieked as she darted through the trees. Voiced called out at her, mocking her name, teasing her.

"Hello Minerva."

"What a gorgeous mink."

"Too bad she can't think!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stop!" Minerva tripped over a lifted root and tumbled to the ground. _Great what is this? A Friday the Thirteenth film?_ Minerva was too scared for irony however and that thought was gone in a flash as a figure seemed to take form in front of her, building itself from the shadows of the trees and earth.

"Hello."

Minerva gasped. "It's you!"

…

Late that night, as Val laid awake in worry deep in the forest, and the crew had uneasy dreams on the beach, a dark figure pinned a lock of hair to a tree within easy view of the remaining cast members. A not was attached, made from a shredded piece of banana leaf:

Minerva Mink, Minerva Mink,

You act so pretty but rarely think

So yes I guess it's true, it wasn't pretty being you.

_**Oh my gosh Minerva is gone. YEAH!**_

**What?**

_**I mean, oh noooo!**_

**You are terrible. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this. Read, review, all that jazz!**


	14. Falling Apart

**So yeah I know it's been awhile since I last updated and again, I'm sorry. **

_**You should be. **_

**I thought we were over this hostility thing Val. **

_**It's a running gag thing. Besides, you're the one writing the dialog here. **_

**Oh…right. Here's a cupcake platter to all my loving fans-**

_**As if you had any.**_

**Shut up Val!**

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 13

Val laid, curled into a ball, against the hard wood of a tree. She had spent the night listening to all manner of sounds. From the call of owls to the snaps of tree branches, to the odd mutterings of Dickens. She heard him mutter more than once about his hunger and at least once about salt. She decided it was best to just avoid him at all costs. As for Yakko…

Val cringed from that thought. She was letting her mind wander again. Over the course of the night, her very imaginative mind came up with at least seventeen different gruesome scenarios as to why Yakko was gone, each one worst than the last. As the night drew on, Val was finally able to ignore the pain in her leg and the fear in her heart long enough to sleep.

This only resulted in dreams filled with blood. How peaceful.

… _I wake up to nothing but an empty stomach yet again, my mind lost on nothing but the thought of food. I've already considered the thought of cannibalism. How far will my dark side go to eat? Am I already mad? _

Dickens was getting into the habit of starting each morning like this, wondering if this was the moment when he cracked, and then considering the possibility of already having 'flipped the lid'. He sat up slowly, feeling his joints scream out from the long night of sleeping in a prickle bush.

_I think I need a new place to sleep. _He stood shakily and glanced around before his eye caught a flash of bright red in a nearby tree. Dickens leaped back in fright, his heart in shock before everything from the previous day came crashing down. He was to watch over Val until Yakko came back, which was supposed to be last night.

Dickens held his head low, holding a moment of silence. _Poor chap…_

After a second or two, Dickens heard a quiet but no doubt painful moan from the tree. It was with that tiny painful outcry that Dickens felt the rush of sympathy come up and then his resolution was complete. _I must protect her. As Yakko would have wanted me to. _

With new purpose to keep him on the line of sanity, Dickens had the strength to climb up the tree to check on his weakened companion. Things were clearly doing much worse than they were yesterday.

Val's face was a light pink through her white fur, her hair damp with cold sweats, and as Dickens watched she would toss and flail in her sleep, lost to the will of the fever dreams.

Dickens was confused at first. _Why would she be sick?_ And then Val twitched her leg up and gasped in pain. He looked down and saw that the cloth bandage around her knee was soaked through with blood and what he could see through the bandage wasn't very promising. Being careful not to disturb her, Dickens carefully peeled away the cloth and saw the mess of her leg.

Something with the quality of a whip had sliced across her knee, leaving a tremendous gash against the joint. The bleeding had stopped sometime in the night but it was swollen and Dickens could tell through the fur that her skin had turned green around the edges of the fresh scab. Infection.

Val moaned, her heavy breathing picking up as if to agree with Dickens's diagnosis. He sat back on the branch and shook his head in defeat. _I can't treat an infection of any kind. Yakko's last wishes will never be withheld. _Dickens knew with grave certainty that Val was going to die.

…

Rita was the first one to wake up that morning. She stretched and yawned, feeling irritated at the sun for disturbing her. She had just awakened from one of the most beautiful dreams she had ever had. The dream had her and Runt off the evil island and in a warm house with all the milk they could drink and all the free hugs they could ever have from a faceless owner. Rita had learned a long time ago that the faceless owner would always be exactly that until she changed it herself. Now she was beginning to fear that was she would never find what she had always searched fervently for.

_Reality sure has a way of dampening our foolish minds._ Rita smiled somewhat sadly at her pal Runt as he twitched in his sleep, no doubt chasing a squirrel or a mailman. She let him continue his dreaming as she left the tent. _I won't be the one to ruin his sweet ignorance. _Rita knew Runt was slow in some ways but that was what made him so pure in her eyes. Runt was clueless and harmless, always living in the moment time, happy being a dog. _God how I wish I wasn't so smart. _

Rita stretched her paws as the morning sun warmed her fur. It was enough to almost make her want to sing. This thought made Rita chuckle to herself.

"When was the last time I sang a song?" Thinking back it must have been before the ship crashed. Rita missed the feeling it gave her but something in her refused to let her sing. Singing was for happy people and for putting babies to sleep. Not for survivors struggling to keep their wits about them.

Rita strolled over to the ocean and leaped up on a rock that jutted over the ocean floor, waiting. She waited and waited until she saw the tell-tale flicker of color and her paw shot down, fast as lightning, bringing up a tiny sea bass, flailing it's tiny life away. Rita pinned it down and tucked into her breakfast. That is, until a certain dog interrupted her.

"Mornin' Rita!" Runt sat at the edge of the water, his big grin happy and light. Rita turned and smiled. "Hey kiddo. How'd ya sleep?"

Runt bobbed his head. "Good definitely good. I chased a squirrel Rita. Lots and lots of squirrels!" He ran in circles as if he was chasing them again. Rita chuckled.

"Then I guess that deserves some breakfast." She tossed the partially eaten fish to Runt and he caught it in his jaws before spitting it out.

"Fish! I like fish Rita!" He went to take a bite then spit it out. "Yuck. I don't like fish. Definitely, definitely don't." He shook his head and Rita rolled her eyes. "Dogs…"

Runt jumped up, kicking around sand. "Let's play a game Rita! Oh please, oh please?"

Rita chuckled and leaped off the rock before picking up a fish bone. "Sure. Fetch." She flung the fish bone towards the woods, watching him run to find it before finishing her breakfast.

Runt stuck his nose to the ground and smelled his way toward the fishy stick. _Stick gotta find stick. Definitely find stick. _He smelled all kinds of other things too. _Tree! That's definitely a tree. _He sniffed some more. _Dog! There's a dog here! Oh…that's me._ Runt stopped to smell himself for a minute before a light breeze picked up and Runt smelled something new.

"Bananas! I smell bananas! Yum!" Runt followed the smell, his stick long forgotten. His nose carved out a trail right up to the edge of a tree. Runt jumped up and sniffed the tree before his nose brushed something tickly, making him sneeze. Runt tilted his head as he looked at the tickly thing, his mind finding a name to place on it. Hair.

Runt looked up and saw a banana leaf with the hair. He was confused. _Trees grow hair? _Runt decided it would be best to show Rita. She was so smart. So he pulled the leaf and hair off the tree before running back to Rita. "RITA! Trees grow hair!"

Rita looked up from finishing her breakfast and licked her paw. "What now?"

Runt dropped the leaf with the blond hair on it and looked at her. "I didn't know trees grow hair Rita."

Rita looked down at it. "They…don't." She looked at the lock of blond hair pinned to the banana leaf. She lifted the golden lock to find a message written on the note, marked in some kind of chalk. She read the note, her eyes widening. _Oh god not again…as if living on an island isn't bad enough…_

Rita looked up at Runt, her eyes wide and her face pale. "Runt go wake everyone up, quickly!"

Runt didn't waste a second. If Rita said to do something, it was most definitely always right.

As Runt was yanking everyone from their huts and tents, Rita ran over to the cluster of trees to see if she could find where Runt had found the note. She looked at all the trees carefully then found one with a carved mark in it. She leaped into the tree, sniffing at the bark. A familiar smell came to her. _A…person?_ Rita shook her head as she studied the mark. Her eyes caught onto something fluttering, wedged in the bark of the branch. She looked at it carefully as her mind began to make a picture. Rita gaped in shock when her mind put together what she was seeing.

Rita turned to go alert the others but was stopped by a rustle in the bushes. She jerked back, the fur on the back of her neck standing up.

"Who's there?"

A flash of fur and teeth later, Rita and the mysterious fabric were gone, the only sign of a struggle being a tuft of gray fur and the rustling of the bushes.

Just then, Runt bunted out of the tents, having dragged Dr. Scratchansniff out.

"Rita I have people!" He looked around for his friend and Scratchy brushed himself off.

"Vat is de matter Runt?"

Runt ignored the funny looking man, confused as he tried to figure out where his little friend was hiding. "Rita?"

…

Val laid back on his chest, sighing happily as she nuzzled his too- perfect nose. "Yakko, I missed you so much."

Yakko grinned happily and stroked her hair. "I won't ever leave you." Val smiled and cupped his face in her hands, knowing now that she would never want anyone else. "Kiss me."

Yakko leaned in, his lips just brushing hers when a giant bird came down and grabbed him, taking him away from her. Val screamed and tried to stand but her leg wasn't working. She was sinking into the ground as she struggled, tears in her eyes.

"_Yakko!" _

The only response she got was a cry of pain and the screams of murder. As Val was swallowed into the ground, her last image was Yakko, hanging lifeless from an evil bird's beak.

"NO!" Val screamed as she jerked herself awake, gasping and coughing, tears streaming down her face. A pair of hands began wiping at her tears and she screamed louder, disoriented.

"G-get away bird! Get away!"

Dickens stepped back, hurt. "Sorry I was just trying to help."

Val gasped as she began to get her grips. She wiped at her tears. "W-what?" Dickens reached out and patted her shoulder. "It was just a dream."

She shook her head as the thoughts began to come together. "No. Where is he? Did Yakko-"

Dickens shook his head, cutting off her unfinished question. "Sorry love. He didn't show up this morning."

Val trembled as the tears fell easily now. She curled up and hugged herself, sobs shaking her uncontrollably. She shivered and jerked her head over the side of the tree, throwing up violently. She sat back, sweating and gasping, feeling like she had just sprinted a marathon.

"W-what's wrong with me?" She whispered, her voice raspy. Dickens gestured to her leg and Val's eyes widened. "Infection."

"I'm surprised you woke up. There must be something in you that wants to stick around." Dickens carefully lifted her and made his way out of the tree. Val laid in his arms, helpless and weak and heartbroken.

"We're going to get you some help. Yakko would want to make sure that you were safe."

Val glared at him. "Yakko's fine. He has to be." Dickens gave her a sympathetic look. "Why does he have to be?" he asked softly.

"Because I'll die without him." A single tear fell from her eye as Dickens made his way with her into the forest, searching for a miracle and struggling to believe there was such a thing anymore.

…

"Rita? Where are you?" Runt ran around the beach, still just as confused. Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse looked at the note on the ground and then at each other.

"Dis is so bad." Dr. Scratchansniff shook his head. Runt sniffed around the beach before following his nose back to the banana smelling tree. This time his nose caught a tuft of fur and he jerked his head back and howled.

Hello Nurse ran over as Scratchansniff woke everyone up to alert them about the new threat. "What is it?"

Runt whimpered deep in his throat as he stared at the tuft of gray fur. "R-Rita…"

**I know you all must hate me. I'm sorry. **

**(sniffles)**_** Die you evil beast! **_**(Drops anvil on my head)**

**Gee thanks Val. **

_**Go rot in a hole!**_

**I'm sorry okay? It had to be done. Here, everyone have a cookie and a box of tissues. Please review if you liked it or even if you hated it. I want to know whether or not this is too awful. But please review. **


	15. Welcome Back

**I'm baaaaaack! And super excited for this one! Wanna know why? How about you read it and find out? **

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 14

"Rita! No, no definitely bad! Got to get Rita! Gotta FIND Rita!" Runt was struggling with all of his might to break free from the mean blond lady's tough grip. She was very strong for being very small. Definitely.

Hello Nurse was struggling with all her strength to yank Runt back from the trees as he howled and pulled. Eventually Wakko ran over and helped to pull him back from the trees and tie him to a rock so he could calm down.

"Rita….gotta save Rita!" Big doggy tears ran down from Runt's eyes as he whined and howled. He looked up at the rock. _Stupid dumb rock! Let me go save Rita!_ He bit the rock but it hurt him and made Runt whine in pain. Rita….

Hello Nurse and Scratchansniff were talking close together a bit away from Wakko as he hugged Dot. Every time he would shift closer to hear what they were saying, they would only shift farther away.

_Always excluded…._ Wakko jumped, the horrifyingly familiar voice coming back to him like an old friend, loud and sudden. Dot felt Wakko jolt as she hugged him and she looked up, her tear stained eyes worried.

"Are you okay?" She whispered hoarsely. Wakko couldn't help but take note of how often it seemed she was crying lately. _Such a baby…_

"Shut up!" He muttered to the voice. Dot frowned and pushed away from him.

"What's your problem?"

Wakko blinked and realized that he had spoken aloud. "I wasn't talking to- I need to go." Wakko turned to walk off and Dot grabbed his tattered sleeve.

"Where do you think you're going?" She nearly shrieked. Something in the protective way she held him brought a full rush of memories to Wakko's mind, all of them about Yakko. It was too much.

"I need to be alone! Let go!" He yanked his sleeve back and ran off up the beach. Dot stamped her foot in frustration.

"FINE! Go be an idiot by yourself then! Jerk." Dot glared and turned back to the scared group of cast members, growing smaller every day. _Yakko please come Yakko I need you Wakko needs you now please now come…_

…

Dickens was trying as best he could to move through the forest. However, the noble plan he had concocted sounded a heck of a lot better when he was sitting down back at the trees. Now he was trudging through the jungle, starving to death, with an added amount of weight on his side. Val was trying as hard as she could to keep up but let's face it, she was losing heat real fast. Her leg kept giving out and Dickens could see the perspiration on her face from the endless struggle to keep moving and the fever raging inside her.

"Come on Val let's rest for a minute." Dickens pulled to a stop as they reached a small clearing. Val shook her head.

"No! He could be right through those trees!" Val threw herself forward another step and Dickens caught her arm. "Who?"

"He's only through those trees! I know it! Just let me go!" Val yanked her arm back but lost her balance and tumbled to the ground.

"Look what you made me do! Don't worry Yakko I'm fine and I'm coming!" Val had bitten her lip and now had a crescent shaped cut dripping blood onto the jungle floor. Dickens shook his head. _She's gone mad! _"Valerie listen to me, Yakko's gone. He isn't through those trees. We're going to the beach to get you some help."

Val was already on her feet again and walking forward to the trees. "You're wrong! He's right there! I saw him! He's here and you're lying. You're all lying. I'm coming Yakko!" Val shouted into the trees as she took another step, her leg gave, and she collapsed.

Dickens ran over to her and she was sobbing into the ground, too weak to turn her face to the side.

"I'm coming! Please don't leave without me! P-please!"

Dickens was close to tears now as he helped Val up, carrying her bridal style now. The fever had taken on the quality of delusion. That was it. She wanted to believe he was okay, that he was alive. _But he isn't. _Dickens bit his lip as he carried Val's sobbing half-conscious body through the forest. _And we're next if we don't find a miracle soon. _

…

"Ve just can't allow dis anymore. Time and time again ve tell ourselves that ve can stay safe and together and clearly it isn't vorking!" Scratchansniff whispered in hurried and hushed tones to Hello Nurse.

"Well what do you propose we do?" Hello Nurse frowned.

"Ve need to get everyone together ya? We can't have anyone need the voods at any given times! This is CRUCIAL!"

Dot had been listening in for the past ten minutes. She looked around at the rag tag group of survivors left. That's all that they really were. Survivors. There was Slappy who was petting Skippy's head reassuringly as he sniffled. Petunia who had grown as silent as the Mime since Minerva's death, Runt who was still howling as he tugged at the vine tied around his throat as a make-shift leash. Scratchy and Hello Nurse were so nervous looking that if Scratchy ever had grown back his hair, he no doubt would have lost it all over again. That left Dot's own dear wonderful brother Wakko, _and Yakko_, she quickly added, who was being a giant pain in the you-know-what…

_But it isn't his fault. _Dot sighed. _He's so stressed it's gotta be tearing him apart. I know it's doing the same for me. _

…

_So you thought that this was over did you now? That I would just get bored and leave? Or maybe that you would be strong enough to stop me? _The Voice sneered.

Wakko gritted his teeth. "Go away! I don't need you and you don't belong here!"

_Oh contraire. _The Voice purred. _I am EXACTLY what you need. You see Wakko, you're just a child, a foolish, pathetic child. I highly doubt you realize the complications that raising a little girl and protecting her from a monster can do to you. Now your brother was different, I bet HE could have taken care of you two just fine…if he was still alive that is…._

"SHUT UP!" Wakko shrieked, loud enough to startle a pair of seagulls from their nest.

_Temper Wakko temper….would YAKKO have gotten angry like that? _

"Yakko's alive! We already discussed this. And you're just a bully that I made up in my head. All those meetings with Scratchy taught me about you. You're a…a…" Wakko struggled to remember how Scratchy put it. "A…figment of my inner most psyche. I made you up and now I'm un-making you up!" Wakko used every bit of his energy and toon powers to imagine a big eraser scrubbing out the dark smudge on his brain. After he was done Wakko paused for a long moment, hearing nothing but the tide coming in. _Was it sunset already…? _he wondered. His thought. Not The Voice's!

_SURPRISE! Did you miss me?_

Wakko glared and smacked himself in the head, as if to knock the voice out. "GO AWAY! I erased you!"

_No. you simply gave me something entertaining to laugh about. An imaginary eraser…? _The Voice chuckled. _Oh I'm quivering! That's right Warner I can read your thoughts, see your dreams. I know how you suck your thumb when you sleep, how you dance alone in your room when no one is looking, heck, I even know about your stash of Don Knotts films under your bed that you STOLE._

Wakko's defensiveness kicked in. "I didn't steal them!"

_Sure you didn't…just like how you didn't let your brother go into the forest with that annoying red head to do god knows what while he tries to be a hero! YOU let him go in there Wakko! YOU LET HIM! _"Stop!" Wakko trembled as he fell to his knees in the sand, his hat yanked down to his chin.

"Please….please stop." Wakko whimpered as tears filled his eyes and spilled onto his cheeks.

_Of course. Of course I'll stop…if you do me a teeny, tiny favor. _

Wakko's eyes opened. "NO! I won't do ANYTHING for you!" _Well then I guess you don't want to know about how your brother is still alive…_

"TELL ME!" Wakko gasped. "Fine! But if you're lying…"

_I'm not. I PROMISE._ The Voice chuckled. _Your brother will be back by tonight. How do I know this you might ask…? Well, that's not your business. The favor is that you will tell NO ONE about me. Absolutely no one must know. If you tell even a single soul, I will go to your sister and plague her mind, and this time…I won't….be…so…PLEASANT!_ A giant flash of pain enveloped Wakko's head with the force of a well aimed mallet. He fell to the ground and cried out in agony as he felt his head being ripped open from the inside. As his vision began to darken, the pain ceased and a single floating sentence lingered in his mind. _You've been warned…_

…

"Attention everyone!" Hello Nurse called out as Scratchy pulled thistles and vines into huge piles in front of them.

"It's time to take action! We can not risk the threat of anyone coming in or out. We've lost so much already…." Hello Nurse's voice grew soft for a moment.

"Anyways, Doctor Scratchansniff and I have come up with a plan to barricade the forest's edge. This will prevent anyone from entering! We will show you how to construct barbed fences with these materials. Granted it's painful work but the consequences are far more dire. Now everyone gather around and we'll show you how to make these fences to surround the woods with."

As everyone moved forward Wakko broke through the group. "WAIT! Is this going to keep people from coming in?"

Scratchansniff nodded. "That is the plan Vakko. Now let me show you-"

Wakko cut him off. "We can't do that! Yakko's coming!"

There was a slight murmur as a few people gave him sympathetic looks, Scratchy included.

"Vakko…..we need to take care of those here…we can't risk it for a slight chance. How do ve know your brother is even…" He trailed off.

Wakko was trembling. "I know he is! Just wait until tonight! Please!"

Dot stepped forward and touched Wakko's arm. ""Wakk….I don't think-"

"You've gotta believe me Dot! You believe me right?" Wakko's eyes were pleading as he stared at his sister. Dot looked up at him sadly. Everything inside her wanted to believe everything he was saying. But they couldn't risk it.

Slappy stepped forward. "I got LIVING family to worry about! We can't risk anyone else getting hurt all because you _think_ Yakko's coming!"

Wakko glared at Slappy. "I don't think I _know._"

"How do you know he's coming?" Dot whispered. Wakko almost answered but the shocking pain before silenced him. He could never hurt his sister.

"I…I just know okay! Just wait! It's already almost night time! He's coming anytime now!" Wakko gestured to the setting sun.

Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse exchanged a glance. "Ve'll wait until the sun is down. Until then, everyone start twisting vines as I do."

…

Dickens sighed as he saw the sun was beginning to fall. "We'll have to stop soon." He said as he shifted Val in his arms to ease the pressure. Looking down, he saw he was speaking to no one since she had drifted to sleep again.

_Will she stay asleep this time? Has she said her final goodbyes?_

Over the course of the past few hours Val had had several outbursts where she would scream and yell for Yakko but they only lasted a few minutes. On only one occasion had Val thrown herself from Dickens arms and ran into a tree, hugging it and finally crying hysterically as she realized it wasn't who she thought it was. After that she had stayed quiet.

Once, right before she fell asleep, Val's fever seemed to break for only a moment and that normal eyebrow quirk she used to have came onto her face.

"Dickens…" She had said. "I wish I had kissed him." After that her face took on the cloudy and blank expression it had before and she fell asleep.

Dickens decided another mile wouldn't hurt him and he pulled through, pushing past ivy and bushes as he cradled her sleeping form, wondering if it was still sleeping or had gone on to another place while he moved.

…

"It's past sunset! Let's get these wires up!" Slappy shouted. A collective few mumbled their agreements as they held up the prickly vines with their tattered and bloody fingers. Wakko was close to tears now as he shook his head.

"Not yet! Yakko's coming! We can't block him out where the monster will get him!"

Scratchansniff sighed. "Vakko he isn't coming. If he comes in the night….maybe we can find a way to help him tomorrow…"

"You don't even think he's coming! You think I'm crazy!"

Slappy stepped forward. "Hell yeah we do!" Skippy frowned. "Aunt Slappy don't-"

"Quiet Skippy." Slappy frowned. She turned to Wakko. "Look kid. I get it. You miss him. We all do…I guess. But we need ta protect the ones that are here. Look at ya sis theres. She needs you. Yakko would want ya ta take care of her."

Wakko was crying now. "You don't understand! He's not dead! He's NOT!"

Dot was shaking now as she hugged Wakko. "Wakk….he's not coming back. Yakko loves us forever, and I know t-that he would want us t-to be safe. He's-"

"HERE!" Hello Nurse gasped as Yakko broke through the bushes, gasping as he caught his breath. One look at his sibs was all it took for him to forget everything else.

"WAKKO DOT!" Yakko ran over and Wakko and Dot, who were in a daze, jumped and then screamed for joy, running into his dirty and tired arms and hugging and kissing him, tears streaming down their faces, leaving clean tracks in the dirt on their cheeks.

Everyone stood in utter shock upon seeing the eldest Warner, practically the undead.

Slappy was first to speak as she pressed her hand to her chest. "Well…who knew?"

….

**And…..that's why I'm excited:D So I hope you all liked this and I'm REALLY glad to be able to update this again after SO LONG! Thanks to those who helped me out with this and to everyone for being so supportive. Next chapter's on it's way soon so don't miss it! Review!**


	16. I Found You!

**Back again! I just wanted to say thanks for sticking around so long. This story is actually heading toward the big climax very soon and I'm so proud to have made it this far!**

**Warners: *Blow noses with tissues***

**Anyways, thanks for everything and enjoy this chapter. It won't be very long because it's setting place for the big event! But enjoy it anyways!**

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 15

Wakko and Dot were at a loss. _Yakko alive Yakko here Yakko Yakko YAKKO! _

"We missed you soooo much!" Dot hugged Yakko's torso until he was purple. Yakko laughed and stroked her fur. "I'm so glad to see you two. And to be here. And- GOD when was the last time you two had a bath?" He pinched his nose.

Wakko laughed while Dot tried being offended. "It's not like you smell like a trip to the spa either jungle man."

Yakko tousled her ears. "I'm kidding Dottie my dear. I'm just playing with you." Dot was so happy she didn't even comment on the 'Dottie' bit.

"Yeah well whatever. Just don't go pointing smelly fingers at people before sniffing yourself first mister!" Dot gave Yakko a fake stern look and he laughed before glancing at his brother.

"Hey Wakko sib, you okay? You're quiet even for _you_." Yakko laughed. Wakko blinked, having been staring into space before he nodded at Yakko.

"I'm okay, I'm just really happy you're okay!" _Let's hope he stays that way…_The Voice was back again but this time Wakko didn't jump and he didn't let anyone notice. The Voice was his secret now and he couldn't risk letting it get out.

Slappy cleared her throat loudly. "This is so beautiful I feel as though I'm going to fall to pieces, now can we put up the wall?"

Yakko looked up at her, still smiling. "What wall?" Scratchansniff nodded and rested a hand on Yakko's shoulder.

"Ve vere vaiting to see if you vould come out of the trees. Ve are putting up a vine wall so nothing can escape ja?"

Yakko blinked for a second, trying to remember why this was a bad idea. His mind was so disoriented and dizzy and happy and confused all at the same time. _What is it I need to do…?_ Yakko instantly jumped up.

"Val! No wait we can't put that up!" he ran over to Hello Nurse. "Val's hurt in the woods! She's got a really bad scratch on her leg and she can't move. I had Dickens watch her…"

Petunia blinked and spoke for the first time in days. "Why would you let that idiot watch her? You pretty much just handed her a loaded gun and stuck her in the middle of nowhere!"

Skippy glared at Petunia. "You don't speak for days and the first thing you say is _that?_ Go back to being a mute!"

Dot nodded. "YEAH! Go Skippy!" Yakko watched them for a second and then turned back to Hello Nurse. "Look, she's dying out there. We need to help her. Please." His eyes were pleading and desperate. Hello Nurse blinked. Never in her life had she ever seen a Warner with so serious an expression before. His face told her every emotion from joy to sadness to unbreakable love. It was beautiful.

"I have a suitcase of antibiotics in my tent. If we can get her here I can clean her up." Hello Nurse turned to Doctor Scratchansniff who looked so torn and tired that he appeared to be at least 80 years old.

"Doctor, we have to go look for her. If she's still alive…"

Yakko looked up at Scratchansniff. "Please?" Wakko and Dot exchanged a look before running over and hugging Scratchy's legs.

"Please oh please oh please!"

Scratchansniff sighed. "Fine. But ve are going together in a group. No one is to leave the group or stay alone at anytime ja? Once ve find Val and Dickens ve come back here and set up the vall."

Yakko nodded. "Thank you Scratchy." He hugged him and then turned to hug Hello Nurse.

"And thanks." He grinned at her and Hello Nurse blinked. So much for serious…

…

"Alright Val we should be almost there now…" Dickens mumbled this for the millionth time as they trudged on. He'd lost hope that she could hear him a long time ago but it came almost as a comfort to him that he wasn't completely alone. Occasionally she would moan or sigh and he would fill with relief that she was still alive. It was hard waiting between each soft sound because during the wait Dickens would think that there wasn't anything more to wait for and get more and more nervous before she finally made that tiny noise, filling him with small relief again.

_This is just a never ending carousel of hell isn't it? _

…

Everyone back at the beach took extra precautions before leaving. Yakko tied a vine belt around himself before wrapping it around both of his sibs, not about to let _anything_ get between them. Hello Nurse made a spear out of wood… which Yakko and Wakko both agreed made her look _very_ sexy, and Skippy and Slappy were loaded up with homemade bombs that Slappy concocted herself.

"We all set?" Yakko looked around at everyone. Runt was untied from the rock and despite his sad face, he looked ready to go. Even Petunia was coming, mostly out of force than anything else. If she had it her way she would just curl up and wait for the beast to come get her.

Dot hugged Yakko's arm as they entered the woods. "I'm glad you're safe now." Yakko grinned.

"Me too. And by tomorrow we'll all be safe and together again."

Wakko smiled at the thought and hugged Yakko's other arm. "So you really like Val huh?"

Yakko grinned. "Yeah I guess so. Surprise ha-ha! Maybe risking your life with someone makes it the equivalent of falling in love…" He paused. "Did I say love…?"

Wakko nodded, his tongue hanging out. "So if I asked Hello Nurse to jump off a cliff with me, you think-"

"That's enough." Dot rolled her eyes. "Boys…" She grinned at Yakko. "So now you get to play hero to your damsel in distress and we can live happily ever after once we finish the boat right?"

Yakko smiled. "You've been working on the boat?"

Wakko grinned. "YEAH! Sorta…we've been distracted lately." His voice lowered. "Did you notice how so many of us are missing?"

Yakko paused and looked around. "There are a lot fewer of us." Dot nodded.

"We lost Minerva and Rita while you were gone. On top of Pinky, Brain, Chicken Boo, Mindy, and Buttons…that's a lot."

_Buttons…_ "Wait I saw Buttons! A couple of days ago! Or was it yesterday…?" Yakko shook his head. _So many days all blending together._ "He might still be alive."

Everyone exchanged glances before looking at Yakko. "Do you know where he is?"

Yakko shook his head. "No but I ran into him. Maybe if we-"

"Yakko," Hello Nurse cut him off. "I understand you want to help everyone but the only reason we're even here is because you have exact directions to where Val and Dickens are. We can't risk getting lost or hurt again."

Yakko sighed and nodded. "Okay…we're coming up to the first marker soon." It took some time but eventually they managed to find a deep engraving in a tree that Yakko had left as he ran back. It was weird. The further they got back to the field where Yakko had left Val and Dickens, the shallower the cuts got, like he had gotten more angry and violent as he went. Soon it was almost impossible to find any markings. That was when they heard the noise…

…

"Almost there almost there almost there…" Dickens was getting really sick of saying that. And truthfully, he was pretty sure he had been walking in a complete circle the entire time.

"AHHHH! I GIVE UP!" Dickens hollered. He heard a shout from several feet away and jumped, instinctively turning to run when he tripped over a tree root and went sprawling, Val still in his arms. _How did I manage THAT? I haven't dropped her once. At least I can say that much when I reach the pearly gates: No I didn't manage to save her life…but I didn't drop her. Can I come in now? _

Dickens hoped that heaven had a sense of humor.

…

When they heard the shout, the group ran through the thicket, weapons at the ready. It took a second for everyone to make out what they were seeing, it was getting very dark, but once they saw what they were looking at, everyone gasped.

Yakko ran forward, his sibs still attached to his belt, and looked at Dickens, holding Val and looking up at them with terrified eyes like they were all monsters from another planet.

"…Dickens?" Yakko reached out a hand and Dickens yelped. "Y-you're not dead? I never would have….…here." He held out Val.

Yakko blinked and kneeled down to look at Val. It was the first time he really focused on her in a long time. Her curly hair hung in limp greasy strands around her face, her fur was clumping and dirty and there was blood smeared on her ashy face from various cuts and bruises. Yakko felt his lip quiver as he realized what he was looking at wasn't the Val he knew at all. Whatever it was he hoped he'd find…wasn't there anymore.

"V-Val?" He sniffled as he pulled her into his arms. Dickens sighed. "The infection got her ol' chap. I think she's still alive but…"_…for how long?_ His mind finished the rest.

Hello Nurse sat down on the jungle floor and went into ultra nurse mode. "Everyone back off and give me room." She set to work checking breathing and heart rates before looking at the wound.

"There's an immense amount of infection. I have some things that might help back at camp but we'll have to hurry and get her there."

Yakko nodded and picked her up, for once too stunned for words. He watched Val sadly, tears prickling in his eyes. _Please don't die…_

**There you go, the tiniest chapter of all! I guarantee though that the next two chapters are exactly what you're going to want to see. They are the last two chapters anyways. Everything's coming down now in a huge rush and it leaves us all with one question….Who. Is. The. Beast? **


	17. The Ending Part 1

**Okay here we are….nearing the end. **

_**Talk about melodramatic…..***_**Yakko smirks***

**Oh shut up! This is important! I'm so excited yet so sad…**

***In unison* **_**Why?**_

**Just shut up and read it to find out haha. **

…

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 16- Part 1

Yakko shifted Val in his arms so he could study her face. "You know something sibs….it's kinda scary how much I've started to like this girl, even though she's threatened me and beat me around. I-I think…."

Dot raised a brow, a knowing smirk placed easily on her face. "You think what?"

Yakko blushed slightly, grateful for the dark of the night for hiding it. "I think I love her…."

Wakko blinked, his tongue sticking out. "Isn't that out of character?" Yakko turned to him, a big grin on his face.

"I'd say this whole trip has been out of character for us. Talk about an angst- filled cruise! I've never frowned so much in my life!" They continued walking back as he spoke.

Scratchy looked behind him for a moment, studying the eldest Warner closely. _Perhaps this whole crazy hullabaloo of a trip wasn't completely for naught. Perhaps something may have come of it after all…. _

Yakko grinned on as they walked, his sibs by his side and his girl in his arms, unaware of Scratchy's thoughts to himself.

_We're all gonna be okay now. I've got my sibs back and Hello Nurse has some stuff to help Val…we'll rebuild the boat and go home! We'll all be okay! _

While Yakko was listening to his own blissful thoughts, Wakko's were abusing him left and right.

_I hope you're happy things are going so well for you and your siblings. _The Voice murmured in Wakko's ear, clearly implying he had something to say.

Wakko dug his fingers into his palms. _Yes I am happy. And you can't do anything about it. _

The Voice chuckled. _Oh is that so…?_

Despite his determination to ignore this thing in his head, Wakko felt his heart jump. _Y-you promised if I didn't tell anyone-_

_-that I wouldn't harm Dot._ The Voice finished his sentence calmly. _And I won't. If you keep your promise. However, I am obligated to share what I know….aren't I? _Wakko's head filled with the last two words as they banged around inside his mind.

Wakko swallowed now, listening intently. _What do you mean? _

_I mean…._The Voice seemed to grow until it swallowed his mind. _I know who killed them. _

Wakko stopped dead in his tracks, completely unaware of where he was. Yakko and Dot kept walking a few more steps before being jerked back by the rope still attached to Wakko.

"Wak what's up?" Yakko frowned slightly at the vacant expression on Wakko's face. It wasn't the deep in thought, creative vacancy his brother always had, but one of a person drained of everything, simply a shell.

Dot turned around and tugged on Wakko's arm. "Come on sleepy, snap out of it." She was only half joking and grew more frustrated when he didn't answer. "Wakko!"

By now the rest of the crew was looking on with puzzled expressions…

_Tell me who did this! _Wakko shouted at the thing bouncing around in his noggin. _Tell me!_

The Voice giggled. _You REALLY want to know…?' _

Wakko was desperate, having lost every purpose but to know who had threatened and killed the lives of his friends. _YES! _

The Voice chuckles darkly. _I just don't think you can handle it….what with the newest death coming up…_The Voice feigned a gasp. _…oops._

Wakko's stomach filled with dread. _What newest death…?_

There was a pause like The Voice was trying to think of a way to break the news lightly. _I'm afraid, dear child, that someone you know will die before sunrise…_

Wakko began to feel woozy. _Who? And how can you know this?_

_You already know that is none of your business. And the who will be clear shortly. _

The middle Warner felt sick as he swayed back and forth, unaware of the shouts and shaking coming from everyone at this point, trying to snap him from his trance.

Dickens shook his head. "The dear lad's gone delusional!"

"WAKKO WAKE UP!" Dot was shaking her zombified brother frantically now. Yakko passed Val to Dickens and pulled her sister from him before kneeling down so he was eye level to his brother.

"Wakko…..come on look at me…" He spoke calmly as he snapped his fingers in front of Wakko's eyes, not getting a response…

_I said TELL ME!_ Wakko was shaking with fury. The Voice swirled around him.

_Well….okay. But only because you asked SO nicely. _The Voice spoke sarcastically.

Wakko waited as The Voice grew and swelled in his mind.

…_..you did it. _

…

"Wak…?" Yakko's voice rose an octave in worry as he shook Wakko's shoulders. "Come on Wak talk to me!"

Just then Wakko jumped and gasped for air as if he had just run a marathon. He whipped his head around, disoriented. "W-what?"

"Wak, I'm here." Yakko smiled softly. Wakko leapted back and started to cry, fat tears pouring down his cheeks.

"N-no…not me….can't be NOOOOOO!" He snapped the vine attaching him from his sibs and tore into the trees. Yakko gasped.

"WAKKO!" He broke the rope attaching him to Dot and ran into the trees after Wakko. Dot started to run after them and Slappy grabbed her.

"No way! Not unless you want to get lost." She frowned at Dot who struggled against the old squirrel hopelessly.

"You don't understand! T-they need me! All three of us need to be together!" She struggled as Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse helped Slappy keep carrying her through the trees.

"You'll only get hurt. Yakko can find his brother." Hello Nurse tried to pat Dot's head comfortingly and she whipped her head away.

"Don't touch me! Wakko's in trouble and you took me away! When I could have HELPED!" She growled and tried to bite at the hands confining her. It didn't do anything except make them hold her tighter. She started to cry now, partially fake, in the hopes that her confiners would take pity and let her go help her brothers. Of course, it didn't work.

…

"Wakko? WAK?" Yakko ran around in a circle as he tried to hear his brother. _What just HAPPENED?_

"Wakko come on please don't do this! I love you!" Yakko felt his throat clench at the thought of Wakko being alone in the dark with a killer around.

"WAKKO!"

…

_No you're lying! _Wakko broke through more trees, running blindly as the tears fell endlessly from his eyes.

The Voice stuck to him, refusing to leave now as it picked out points, throwing defenses as easily as anything. _Typical Warner to deny the truth! Isn't it TRUE that YOUR gag bag was at the scene of the Pinky and Brain's disappearance?_

Wakko's lip was trembling. _B-but it was stolen! I didn't-_

_-You DID Wakko! You did! Just like how you killed Chicken Boo, hanging him from the macadamia nut tree in your moment of weakness. Has it not occurred to you that you have done these things subconsciously? That your mind has shut down and your sick, twisted nature kicked in? I've seen it far too many times: The sweet and good natured boy is put under strain and then his control unravels, revealing a much darker underside. _

Wakko hiccupped as he broke through a clearing, clutching his head. _I never meant to hurt anyone! I never WANTED to!_

_But you did! Just like when Minerva accused Yakko of being dead, you got revenge…by making her the very thing she accused your brother of being. You've lost it Wakko. You are a KILLER! YOU snatched Rita from in the bushes and tore her from Runt, YOU hung Chicken Boo, YOU slaughtered Minerva, YOU killed Mindy, and Buttons, and Pinky, and Brain! YOU DID IT!_

"NO!" Wakko fell to his knees, screaming in utter agony at the realization. The blood shed, the hearts torn, the LOSS of LIVES! He did it….

Wakko shook as he felt everything he'd ever believed to be a lie. He could have killed Yakko and Dot….he would have too if he could…..

"I'm so sorry….." Wakko whimpered as he covered his face with his hat, and dropped to the ground, unconscious.

…

Yakko ran through the trees, calling his brother's name until his throat hurt but refusing to stop. _Put that big mouth to USE Yakko!_

Yakko took a deep breath, and using every ounce of energy his overprotective brotherly instincts gave him, shouted as loud as he possibly could.

"!"

He gasped for air as he stopped to listen, hearing the birds in the trees fly away in startled shock. Yakko suddenly felt a weird sense of vertigo wash over him, similar to what happened to him before when he fainted. _No…stay awake. You can't loose him!_ Yakko stepped forward, growing weaker with each step, until he couldn't move a single inch…and he dropped to the jungle floor.

…

Dickens held Val as they continued, hoping to the highest power in the sky that the eldest Warner boy would find his brother. _We can't lose another one. We just can't…._

He broke from his thoughts at a soft sound on his arms. Val was shaking her head softly, frowning.

"Ugh…..hurts…." She whimpered before opening her eyes slowly, looking around.

"W-where are we?"

Dickens smiled. "We're safe dear Val. And Yakko is too." Val blinked, confused.

"Y-Yakko..?"

"Is alive." Dot said, a few steps ahead of them. She seemed to have accepted her fate to keep walking and was letting Scratchy, Slappy, and Hello Nurse carry her.

Val blinked again. "He….is…?" She looked up into the starry sky and smiled to herself.

"….thank you…."

Hello Nurse let Dot go reluctantly to study Val's complexion. "Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" She held up two.

Val smirked. "Why? You never learned how to count?"

Dickens chuckled. "Oh yeah she's okay." He then gasped as he doubled over, almost dropping Val in the process. She yelped and Hello Nurse quickly picked her up before studying Dickens.

"What's wrong?"

Dickens hissed through his teeth. "I might wonder if anyone has anything to eat around here? I'm kinda….hungry." He dropped to his knees weakly.

Slappy walked over with a pouch of nuts. "Pop those in your pie hole buddy." He took them gratefully and nearly choked on them as he ate.

Scratchansniff came over with a canteen of water and coaxed him to slow down so he didn't throw it all up. "Ve'll be back to the beach soon and ve have some more."

Dickens nodded. "Thanks doc…"

About a half an hour later they found their way back using Yakko's carvings in the trees. Val was looking around in all directions, growing more and more alert.

"I feel really good." She grinned and Hello Nurse eyed her carefully.

"I don't know how long this'll last though. Once we find my bag we can set to work with-" She gasped suddenly, being the first to witness the scene on the beach.

Scratchansniff walked in next. "Vat is-? He gasped. Everyone walked onto the beach, having similar reactions. Skippy shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe…"

The entire beach had been wrecked. The huts had been burned to the ground, the food supply tossed into the ocean. Hello Nurse gave Val back to Dickens and ran to the pile of ash that was once the make-shift hospital. She dug through the ash to find the hospital bag now nothing but a handle and scrap of cloth.

Skippy and Dot ran into the ocean, trying to pull the food back in. That was when Dot noticed the ship. She screamed. "NO!"

Skippy turned around as Dot sloshed over to the side of the boat. The patch they had been putting over the side was torn away, along with a huge chunk of wood. The boat was slowly filling with water now as it began to sink under.

"No no this can't be happening!" Dot started kicking and beating the side of the boat desperately.

Skippy shook his head in silent submission. "It's done….the beast finished us off. Now we can never leave."

Dickens helped fish some of the fruit out of the water and then looked around at the disaster on the shore. "….now what?"

Hello Nurse walked over to Val who was sitting in the sand, looking helpless and confused. She looked up at the nurse as she approached. "What's the damage?" She knew the answer already, but couldn't think of anything else to say.

Hello Nurse sighed and held up the scrap of burnt cloth. "…I'm sorry."

Val blinked then looked up at the stars again. "…it ain't your fault. I guess life just likes to make you cry sometimes." Her eyes were dry though as she looked out at the waves, waiting for the fever to consume her mind again.

…

Runt was the first to hear the sounds of feet approaching. His ears flattened against his head and he growled, as he backed away from the woods. Everyone looked up from their little circle of silent mourning, curious and scared at once. Wouldn't this be the perfect time for the killer to take them? When they were already down?

Yakko broke through the trees, cradling his little brother in his arms. His face was scratched and his whole body hurt but he was alive. Dot got up and ran over to them, looking down at Wakko, unconscious and battered in his arms. She rested a hand on his chest and sighed after a moment.

"…he's breathing."

Yakko nodded. "Yeah. I just wish I knew what happened to him. Why's everyone so sad?"

Dot stood silently, waiting for him to look around and piece the puzzle together. He blinked when he found the pile of ash and burnt cloth that used to be the huts, the soggy remains of food, and the ship half sunk in the ocean.

"Oh no…..oh god." He shook his head, biting his lip to keep the frustrated tears from flowing. He just wanted to hurt something he was so angry. To destroy the person who did this…

"Let's get him down somewhere to rest. I think he might have had a nervous breakdown earlier. That's what caused what happened to him." Yakko found some old cloth which he made into a pillow and rested Wakko's head on it. Despite the humidity of the night air, he still wanted to put some kind of blanket over his baby brother, as a comfort. So he tore down some big tree leaves and draped them over Wakko before kissing his cheek, something he hadn't done in years.

Sighing, he stood up and looked around before spotting a flash of red sitting away from the group, staring at the stars. He walked over as if in a trance and sat next to her, watching her carefully.

"….Val…?" He whispered. Val glanced over at him and smiled softly.

"Hey tiger. Nice to see you're not dead."

Yakko laughed. "I could say the same about you." He took her hand without thinking and scooted closer. "I know you don't like me that way Val….but I just want to say that I-"

Val turned and pressed her lips against his, effectively silencing everything he had been about to say. Yakko's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned closer and cupped her face, drawing her into his arms. He felt something wet and salty on his lips and pulled back slightly to see she was crying. Or maybe he was. Neither one could tell.

Val ran her hands through the fur on his chest, trying desperately to make the moment last as they stayed entwined for what was an immeasurable amount of time. Yakko brushed his mouth against her for one more lingering moment before releasing her, staring into her amethyst eyes with wonder.

"Val….I love you."

Val started to cry now. "Yakko…" he shushed her.

"You don't have to say anything." he whispered. Val pulled away from him suddenly, her vision swirling and her head pounding.

"It's starting up again." she whispered before looking at Yakko through slightly blurry eyes.

"Yakko, I have and always will love you. I realize now that I can love someone and still be me. Thank you for everything. For making me happy and being there even when I wanted you to leave. I needed you…even if I didn't want you." Her voice was growing more and more slurred as she struggled to say everything.

Yakko held her close, looking into her eyes urgently. "Val, what's wrong?"

Val struggled to keep her eyes open. "Infection….in….can't….sorry…." She closed her eyes slowly and Yakko felt her muscles relax as she drooped back into the sand. He started to shake her.

"VAL? Come on Val don't play with me!" He started to cry as he shook her.

Hello Nurse ran over along with the remaining members of the rag tag crew and they watched helplessly as Val took her last breaths in the few final moments before sunrise….

…**.for all of those bound to hate me for this, just know that I am not a heartless monster. And in fact, I am crying so hard right now I can't even see the keys straight while I type this. I hope you forgive me enough to keep reading for the last chapter, which will be up before Friday of this week. I'm so sorry, please review. **


	18. The Ending Part 2Finale

** I want to apologize to everyone for the drawn out wait. My computer was busted and even now it's acting up. I just wanted to say sorry for not being able to finish this up and hopefully having the last chapter up can makes you guys hate me less...or more. Depends on how you look at it haha. **

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 17- Part 2

As the sun rose into the sky that morning, all was silent on the beach. Scratchansniff, Skippy, and a few others began to dig a hole about the size of a small girl near the edge of the beach. It was the best place they could find that was away from the eroding waves and from the dangers of the forest. They finished digging the hole and turned to Yakko who was hunched over Val's body, having cried until he had no more tears to shed.

"...I failed." Yakko whispered in a hoarse voice as he cradled Val's now lifeless body against his chest. He had done everything he could to keep her warm but even holding her body close couldn't keep away the cool emptiness that death brings. He stroked her gray face and bit back a trembly sob.

"...I'm ready."

Scratchansniff rested a hand on his shoulder gently. "She died in ze arms of one she loves. She's safe now."

Yakko shrugged his hand away and carried her body to the grave. He sat down with her and tucked a flower into her hair before kissing her lips softly, one last time. He whispered to her, hoping somehow that she would hear.

"I love you. Now and forever. Thank you for everything."

The burial was a silent affair. It was strange that after so many deaths, hers would be the first to actually have a proper service. Hello Nurse and Dot helped Yakko pick out some yellow and purple wild flowers along the edge of the woods and they rested them on top of where she lay.

Everyone stood quietly as Yakko sighed and turned, walking along the beach as he picked up the wooden spear that Hello Nurse had crafted. Dot turned to face him and blinked. "What you are doing?"

"Leaving." Yakko said simply as he walked toward the trees. Dot was instantly by his side.

"No! You aren't going anywhere near those trees! What if that thing kills you?"

Yakko kneeled down to her height and what she saw in his eyes frightened her. Here before her wasn't Yakko but a hollowed shell. His eyes held no life, his face was drained of every emotion. Yakko was gone.

"I'm going to kill the damned thing that killed everyone. It's this creature's fault what happened. And it's time that the sick monster who's destroyed our lives learned that it cannot and w_ill_ not use us anymore. I'll be back. And this time, I'll have finally done something right." he pulled out of Dot's weakened grip and stroked her ears before walking over to Wakko still unconscious on the beach.

"Be safe little bro." He ruffled Wakko's hat and then climbed through the trees, no one stopping him as he broke into the woods.

Dickens sighed as he sat down on the ground, his head in his hands. "Another one gone..." he blinked and looked up at Dot who was tear stricken. He bit his lip.

"I'm sure he'll be back. Yakko's survived worse..." His confidence was clearly forced as he tried to smile. Dot sighed and turned to try and wake up Wakko, only to find there was nothing in his presence but a rumpled banana leaf.

"...Wakko?"

...

Yakko walked through the forest at a steady pace, his feet moving on their own as his mind reeled. He looked around, his heart thrumming with the adrenaline of finding the beast.

"I'll kill you...I swear." He heard the snap of a branch and his ears perched in the direction as he turned to face it. "I've got y-"

He froze when he spotted a flash of orange hair. "V-Val...?"

The orange danced behind the bushes and a light giggle seemed to float on the air. "_Yakko...come here. Come to me..." _

Yakko nodded, his eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm coming Val!" He ran into the bushes only to find it empty. He bit his lip and covered his eyes as sobs racked through his body. _She's dead you idiot. GONE! You just want to believe..._

_ "...Yakko...over here. Come hold me...kiss me..." _

Yakko looked up at hearing her soft voice and saw the same blurry outline peeking from behind a tree, a flash of reddish- orange being the only sign of her hair color.

"Val...you're not real...I'm losing my mind for you." Yakko shook his head and turned to leave when he felt the unmistakable touch of someone stroking his cheek and then the brush of lips against his own.

_"Follow me...Yakko..." _

Yakko turned and the blur was running into the woods. He broke into a run after it. "Val...WAIT! S-slow down!" He wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to see her better but she darted between trees and bushes, making it nearly impossible to make her out.

"Val please slow down! Talk to me!"

_"Follow me..." _

So he did. Yakko sprinted after her, trying so hard to get a good look at her but it seemed like when he tried to focus on her, she blurred. Only when he glanced at her from the corner of his eye did he see the Val he wanted.

Eventually Val lead him to a clearing and when he ran into it looking for her, his mind was so frazzled it didn't comprehend where he had seen this place before.

"VAL?" He whirled around in circles, close to sobs again. "No no no this can't be happening...she was HERE! VAL!"

_"Yakko my love..." _

Yakko looked up and there she was. Val stood before him smiling gently, not blurry at all. She seemed to glow softly as she stepped toward him, her arms outstretched.

Yakko gasped happily and ran into her arms, feeling her warmth around him. He stroked her hair as he pulled her into the longest, deepest kiss he could manage.

He cradled her, feeling her lips move against his and her hands in his hair. He opened his eyes slightly to see hers were closed like she was enjoying it too. He parted his lips and sighed against her kiss, wanting her to know how much he loved her and how badly he needed this.

_"Yakko..." _her voice caressed him like a thousand angels and he held her tighter, kissing her as passionately at he physically could. And then, she was gone. A rush of wind came and Yakko found he was holding nothing at all.

"W-what? VAL!" He looked around, his lip trembling. "Val please! Come back! Come back...come back...please..." He dropped to his knees and let his tears spill into the dirt. He glanced up after he had calmed himself. _I'm delusional..._ But there was nothing delusional about what he was looking at.

Yakko realized with sickening horror what his delusion had led him to. All around him in the trees were rotting skeletons of dead creatures. Yakko had found himself back at the circle of dead.

...

"We're got to find him! The way he was acting before...what if he gets hurt?" Dot bit her lip as everyone searched the beach looking desperately for Wakko.

Slappy sighed. "The kid probably followed his brother into the woods. I wouldn't be surprised if that's exactly what happened."

Dot let out a shaky sigh. "R-right. I mean, we would have noticed if the monster had come onto the beach or anything. Right?"

...

Yakko looked around carefully, studying the skeletons. Time had clearly taken it's toll. Most of them were nothing more then rotting skeletons. Yakko held back the urge to vomit as his eyes grazed over the molding bird that had nearly killed him before. He stepped back in disgust only to trip over something. He felt backwards and landed with an 'oof' on his back.

"What the...?" Yakko got up and looked down at what he had tripped over before. His face paled and he swayed before vomitting his stomach's contents onto the jungle floor. He stumbled back as he fought to explain what he was staring at but knowing fully well what it was. A hand was partially covered by dirt, showing that whomever had done the burying had been in a hurry and hadn't finished correctly. The hand was dirty and broken, making it nearly impossible to see who it belonged to. Yakko put a hand over his mouth as he noticed how the dirt had been freshly upturned over the area, along with several other spots around the circle. He knew with a horrifying realization where all of his friends had gone.

He turned to run and made it a few steps before coming face to face with the dead panther. It's glassy eyes bore into him and Yakko felt something inside him slip away as he dropped down to the jungle floor, unconscious.

...

"W-where am I?" Yakko opened his eyes and saw only darkness. He tried to get up but found he was frozen in place.

_Welcome to your subconscious..._

Yakko jumped. "Who's there?"

_A friend...you could say. Or maybe your worst enemy. That all depends on you. _

"Are you the one who's been doing this? Did you kill me friends?" Yakko struggled harder against the invisible bonds and they tightened until he was gasping for air. Once he was silent, The Voice continued. '

_No Yakko. I wouldn't dream of harming your friends. I know who did though. And that is what could make us friends. Allow me to show you..._

Yakko felt his head start to pound and he cried out, doing everything in his power to repel the foriegn voice from his mind. The Voice shouted in frustration.

_So you've decided to become my enemy have you? Let m ejust tell you FIRST HAND that defying me will NOT end well. Just ask your brother. _

Wakko appeared in a fetal position on the invisible floor. Yakko struggled harder then ever. "WAKKO! What did you do to him?"

The Voice chuckled. _I did what I had to do to get him to listen. He was very defiant. Much like yourself. Now I can fix him, but you'll have to let me inside that pretty head of yours. _

Yakko snarled. "NEVER! You'll fix him now or else!"

_In case you haven't noticed,yo're in no position to make threats. I control you Yakko Warner, whether you like it or not. _

Yakko forced a laugh, refusing to let this thing know he was afraid. "If you control me then why do you need my permission to go in my mind?"

_I can already go in your mind you idiot! I can manifest myself into any shape I desire. I can become what you want most..._

A swirl of wind picked up and Yakko watched in horror as Val stood before him, glowing around the edges like before.

"_Come to me...Yakko my love."_ The Voice mimicked in a mocking tone.

Yakko blinked. "Oh gross! I made out with you?"

The Voice laughed from in Val's body. _Idiot. You just don't get it do you? I control you, I have from the very start. You just don't realize it because you're so naive, so sure of your innocence..._

Yakko frowned. "What are you talking about?"

_Why not just shut up and see for yourself? _

Yakko gasped as his mind filled with pictures and moments, and no matter how he fought, they continued to flash behind his eyes, filling him until there was nothing left to think about.

...

Wakko opened his eyes weakly, not sure where he was. He looked around and saw nothing but blackness. He sighed and waited for The Voice to jump back in and greet him with it's horrible bullying...nothing. He sat up slowly and turned, gasping when he saw Yakko unconscious on the ground beside him.

"Yakko! Wake up!" Wakko shook him gently and Yakko groaned.

"No...it can't be..."

"YAKKO!" Wakko shook him and Yakko's eyes fluttered open. He sat up with a gasp and looked around.

"W-what...?" He looked at Wakko in horror and then at his own hands. "No..."

Wakko felt the guilt rise inside him. "Yakko I didn't mean to-" he was cut off by the ground rumbling beneath them. It shook harder and Yakko sat there quietly as if nothing was happening. And then everything blurred and stilled yet again.

...

Yakko was the first to wake up from the sudden change of scenery. He looked around and saw they were back at the circle of dead. Wakko was passed out on the ground beside him. Yakko watched him sadly and shook his head before sprinting off into the trees.

_They're gone. Everyone gone! I can't believe I didn't see who it was before! The clues, the signs. They all pointed to one person! _Yakko ran through the jungle growth, his body consumed by fear. How is it someone could do this? Only a monster could do this. _A monster. _Yakko suddenly dropped to the ground, the fear all but having eaten him alive. _A monster is alive. A monster is hiding, taking away everyone important to me. A monster is coming for me. _Yakko dragged himself forward, shaking in terror. The trees around him morphed into one giant creature, too horrible to describe. In his present sanity, Yakko couldn't tell what was enemy or friend anymore. Alive or not. He was utterly alone, everything leading him to the monster. _How could I have not known? _Yakko forced himself to his feet. _I didn't have a clue. But I won't forget ever again. _Yakko felt something surge up inside him. _I will never forget this wretched beast. I will never stop trying to kill it. And now that I know it's identity, I will never forget. Never. Because I know now, more than anything, who the monster is. And he is-_

_...me. _

_..._

Wakko got to his knees shakily, trying to clear his head.

_Me again. _

Wakko jumped and gasped. "N-no...no more."

_Relax kid. I just wanted to say you did a very good job. _

Wakko shook his head, confused. "W-what do you mean?"

The Voice sighed. _I MEAN you played your part very well. You were an excellent pawn in my little game. Here's an interesting little fact for ya: you aren't the culprit. _

Wakko blinked. "But I did all those things...I was subconsciously aware..."

_No that would be your brother actually. You see, I used you. Doesn't it feel great to know you've just assisted your greatest enemy?_

Wakko was silent, his stomach twisting into knots.

_You've helped me greatly Wakko Warner. To think I so easily decieved you into believing you did all those horrible things? You're SO stupid. But don't worry, I intend to be finished my little game tonight. And then you will never hear from me again. Come to think of it, you won't be hearing ANYTHING ever again. See you later pipsqueak, I've got a bigger fish to fry. _

Wakko was left in a stunned silence as The Voice left, his heart beating rapidly. "It wasn't me..."

...

Yakko sprinted faster into the trees, running from something he wasn't quite sure of.

His mind flashed images of what he had been forced to see over and over again.

..._the captain was sipping coffee as he steered his beautiful boat threw the waters. The captain had always been a man of little ambition and small mind but he loved himself a boat. It was the captain's calling to steer a boat and even though he lacked in the area of common sense, boating was something he took care in doing._

_The captain whistled cheerily as he steered. The waters coming up were bumpy and harsh, especially considering the storm that was brewing. But the captain was a man who had confidence in his talents and he knew he could handle the rough waters coming for him. Anyone else couldn't do it, but he knew the boat inside and out._

_At least, that was what the captain thought as a dark figure separated itself from the shadows behind him and seeped closer, quieter than night..._

_ ...Yakko stepped away from the shadows with mallet in hand, a frightening and sickening grin on his face that was far different from any comical smile he'd ever given before. He swung his mallet into the side of the captain's head, killing him on impact before tossing him out of the window. He hopped out of the window and noted Val who had heard the splash, and he quickly snuck inside the party hall to pretend he was flirting with Hello Nurse, his accomplishment erased from his mind instantly. _

_..._

_ ...A dark figure lurked in the Warner's hut, it's shadow casting down upon the middle child. Wakko slept on, without a care in the world…_

_ ...Yakko grinned that evil grin and stole the gag bag from Wakko's hand and left the hut quietly, tearing it to shreds and he laughed. _

_..._

_ ..."Stop!" Minerva tripped over a lifted root and tumbled to the ground. Great what is this? A Friday the Thirteenth film? Minerva was too scared for irony however and that thought was gone in a flash as a figure seemed to take form in front of her, building itself from the shadows of the trees and earth._

_"Hello."_

_Minerva gasped. "It's you!"_

_ ...Yakko laughed. "Bingo babe. Ready to die?" _

_Minerva scowled and backed away. " I knew you were insane! Stay away from me!" _

_ "Not likely." Yakko pulled out a pocket knife and sneered as he stepped closer. _

_..._

_ ...Yakko suddenly felt a weird sense of vertigo wash over him, similar to what happened to him before when he fainted. No…stay awake. You can't loose him! Yakko stepped forward, growing weaker with each step, until he couldn't move a single inch…and he dropped to the jungle floor._

_ Moments later, his eyes snapped open, now controlled by an entirely new creature. He sprinted through the woods , taking a short cut to cut off the rest of the crew before he started to work. He started a fire and quickly ignited the tents, threw the food in the ocean, and laughed at the pathetic sight before him. _

_ "Insolent fools..." when he spoke, The Voice spoke over his tone, giving it an eerie two-toned feeling. _

_ "This was just TOO easy..." _

_..._

"NOOOO!" Yakko clutched his head as he dropped to the ground. The Voice bounced around in his head.

_You were so easy to control Yakko. So very easy. You didn't have a clue. All of those headaches...those fainting spells, compliments of your truely. No don't feel bad. You aren't the only one I possessed. I possessed your brother into thinking he killed all of those poor people, I possessed Minerva into lashing out and going into the woods alone, I possessed Val into running into the thicket of poisonous thistles and cutting herself. _

Yakko's eyes snapped open. "You killed her..."

_Well duh. Did you honestly think a tiny infection would be enough to kill her off? I've been trying to pick her off since day one. Luckily all it took was a little timing and a whole lot of poison. By the way, you two shared quite a romantic moment there. Did you think it would last? _

Yakko stood up slowly, his face dark. "You sick bastard..."

_Now, now no need for that language. In the words of Macbeth, What's done is done...or something like that. And now you are so emotionally on the brink of insanity, it will be a snap to take over your body one last time, and brutally murder the rest of those idiot cast members._

Yakko looked into the dark trees, gritting his teeth. "I won't let you! You've used me to kill my friends! You hurt my brother...this ends now."

_You do realize that I'm just letting you get your words out before I take over your mind and tear it to shreds right? That's hwo nice I am. Listen to me you stupid body sack. I am everything you see. I'm the trees..._

The trees shook and seemed to reach for Yakko who jumped back in shock.

_I'm the ground..._

The ground under Yakko's feet seemed to break apart and crumble underneath him.

_I'm everything. And now I win. Just like I always win. You were so much fun to play with Yakko. I might even miss you when this is all over and I shred your cerebral cortex. _

Yakko's throat was dry as one thought raised through his mind that was still his, fighting back the panic. _Save your sibs save your sibs save your sibs. _The Voice was so busy ranting it didn't notice Yakko slowly start building a plan.

_I'm deciding how I should kill the little one. You know, Dot? Maybe drown her...Whatever I decide, I'll make sure she sees your face before she dies just so she knows what- what are you doing?_

Yakko was gripping his throat tightly, squeezing as his air tunnel cut off. His mind sent alarm bells to his body but Yakko refused to listen to them as he squeezed tighter, his vision beginning to blur around the edges.

_Attempting suicide eh? Well isn't that original. _ The Voice laughed as Yakko squeezed his neck as tight as he could, wishing death would come faster. He dropped to his knees as he grew weak in the head.

_That's okay take your time. Once you pass out I'll take your body. _The Voice's tone was a tad more nervous.

Yakko ignored The Voice as tears streamed down his face as the world started spinning. _For your sibs for Val for Pinky and Brain for Minerva for Mindy and Buttons for Chicken Boo for the Captain..._

The Voice suddenly sliced through his mind like a razor blade. _STOP THIS!_

Yakko cried out in pain and released his grip on his neck, his vision clearly. "N-no...Must stop you!" He grabbed his throat again but weakly as he tried in vain to end the slavery in his mind.

_I OWN YOU! YOU CANNOT WIN!_

The trees thrashed and beat against the ground as they reached for Yakko, picking him up like a rag doll and tossing him to the side, breaking his hold again.

_I've worked far too long for you to start playing mister noble. This is my world and I own you!_

"You'll never own me..." Yakko whispered against the pain. "And you'll never hurt my sibs again. You need me or else you're nothing. You're weak. And you won't kill anyone else."

The Voice shrieked in fury and a tree bent down to attack Yakko, only to be smashed into by a silvery light.

"_Hands off you yutz!" _the silvery form circled the tree and it stilled. Yakko watched in confusion.

"W-what?"

A second and third form appeared around Yakko.

_"Hi there silly head!" _

_"Bark bark!" _

Yakko blinked. "M-mindy? Buttons?"

The Voice rattled in his head, making him hiss in agony. _THAT'S IT!_

Th wind began to swirl and whip in a tornado fashion before growing up into a giant dark mass. _ "IF YOU WANT TO PLAY HARD, I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO LOSE HARD!" _

Yakko gasped and covered his eyes. More silver figures seemed to appear around him, forming into the people he recognizied. Pinky and The Brain floated next to him.

_"Yakko you must attack it mentally. It is the only way." _Brain spoke to him.

Pinky laughed. _"Yeah give it a good ol' one two in the noodle NARF!" _

Yakko bit his lip. "I-I don't know how!"

Minerva floated over. _"You have to try! For the others!" _

He trembled and nodded. "I would give my life for my sibs..."

The Voice mimicked him. _"I would give my life for my sibs. What a load of bull. One way or another, I'm harnessing your poor unworthy body and killing them all!" _ The Voice stepped toward Yakko in it's black form and was thrown to the side from a shockingly power blow brought by another silvery light.

_"Don't you DARE touch him!" _Val formed from the silver haze and glared at The Voice. Yakko gasped.

"VAL!"

Val turned to him and flew into his arms. It was like he was holding a cool breeze as he cradled her.

"Val..." He studied the silvery apparition in front of him. She smiled gently.

_"Hi there tiger. I should have known you'd need my help again. And by the way, I love you too." _She beamed and The Voice stood up.

_"This is over!" _

Rita smirked. _"Damn right it is!" _

_"Buckaaaw!" _

_"You're goin' doooown!" _

All of the spirits stood together around Yakko, protecting him. He blinked in shock as his mind cleared of the dark parasite latched into it. He started to glow as The Voice roared.

_"I AM THE SUPREME! I WILL KILL EVERYONE!" _

Rita glared. _"Newsflash creeper, you need therapy!" _

Val drifted toward Yakko and took his hands. "_Concentrate on good things. Think of the best things in your life. Think only of goodness and everything will go back to normal. The Voice is losing the battle." _

Yakko nodded and hugged her. "Will you ever leave me?" Val smirked.

"_We'll see each other again. I may not remember this though...you'll just have to remind me."_

Yakko nodded and closed his eyes. Pinky, Brain, Mindy, Buttons, Minerva, Chicken Boo, Rita, and Val stepped forward and circled The Voice which started clawing blindly at them. The Captain appeared sitting in a lounge chair as he shook his fist at The Voice.

_"Yeah, kill it! Make it suffer!" _

Yakko closed his eyes and saw his sibs. He saw his friends and he saw the water tower. He saw himself playing fun games with Wakko and Dot and eating junk food and singing songs. He saw the three of them snuggled up on the couch while they watch countless hours of cartoons and Don Knotts reruns. He saw everything he loved and as the The Voice uttered a final scream of horror, Yakko felt himself falling...falling...falling...

"Yakko lean back or you'll fall."

Yakko blinked. _What? _He opened his eyes and he was leaning over the railing of the ship. He blinked and leaned back slowly.

"...what?"

Dot smirked. "Do you already have water in your ears? Lean bck or you'll fall off the boat."

Yakko shook his head. "Boat? We're on the boat?"

Wakko grinned. "YEAH! It's gonna be great! We'll terrorize people and look at pretty girls in bikinis!"

Yakko shook his head. "It worked...I can't believe it worked." He beamed and turned to his sibs. "You guys aren't dirty!"

Wakko beamed. "Told you so." He smirked at Dot who pushed him.

"What's wrong Yakko? You sound stupider then usual." Dot grinned. Yakko laughed.

"I love you two! But first we _need_ to get everybody off this ship!"

Dot and Wakko exchanged a look. "Why?"

Yakko looked around frantically. "B-because I get horrible sea sick! Everyone off the boat!" He ran around grabbing everyone getting on and he yanked them all off the boat.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Val squirmed out of his grip, scowling. Yakko gasped and dropped the disgruntled cast members.

"VAL! You're here! And you're alive! God you look so beautiful! Kiss me!" He grabbed her and started kissing her passionately, his tail wagging as he dipped her backwards. Val blinked in shock, blushing when he pulled away.

"They told me you guys were crazy but I didn't think _that_ crazy..."

Yakko laughed, tears streaming down his face. "I love you too." He ran around hugging and kissing everyone like a crazy fool. Scratchansniff groaned and shook his head.

"Dis means at least a veek session vith ze Varners..."

Yakko took his siblings hands. "Come on let's go home."

Dot pouted. "But what about the cruise?" Yakko turned to the boat and shot a harpoon into the side.

"What cruise?" He grinned.

One month later...

"You cost the company 400,00 dollars in repairs for that ship! What were you thinking?" Plotz shouted at a cheerful Yakko.

Yakko pulled him into a big toon-styled kiss. "I was thinking, it's great to be home." He looked out of the CEO's office at his beautiful water tower and smiled, knowing that all was finally alright with the world.

The End!

**Oh my GOD! It's finally OVER! HURRAAAAAYYY! Tell me what you loved, what you hated, EVERYTHING! I'm just so happy to finally be able to say this is complete. I culdn't do it without the help and kindness of so many friends and my family too. Thank you all for believing in this story even when I didn't!**

**Yakko(yawning): Yeah whatever. Let's party!**

**Val(laughing): I'm just glad I'm not dead. And by the way, if you ever kiss me like that again, I'll mallet you to Kentucky. **

**Yakko: Sounds like a plan. (Kisses Val then runs off scene with her close behind) **

**Wakko and Dot: Well this was a very angsty and very odd fic...**

**Oh gee thanks...**

**Wakko and Dot: You're welcome! G'night everybody!**


	19. PYSCH!

** Did you guys honestly think I was gonna leave it at that? After a YEAR of writing? I'd have hoped you knew me better by now mwahahahahaha!**

**Yakko: Yeah right like I would be such a loser. Come ON! We've got a battle to win!**

**Don't blow the real ending! I'm sure you guys are already disappointed in me haha. Well carry on and read the REAL ending...**

Animaniacs Go Animal Chapter 17 (REAL ENDING)

Yakko pulled him into a big toon-styled kiss. "I was thinking, it's great to be home." He looked out of the CEO's office at his beautiful water tower and smiled, knowing that all was finally alright with the world...

"_Suprise!" _

Yakko was snapped out of his beautiful reverie by the all too familiar painful mocking voice.

_"What a beautiful happy ending. Too bad it's just going to have to come to a close." _The Voice lunged for him, pinning him to the ground as it's arm reached for his mind.

Val's spirit flew over to help and The Voice reached an arm out and snatched her.

_"I don't think so." _

Val squirmed and screamed as she faded into nothing. Yakko watched in horror as all of the spirits of his friends faded into oblivion. "No...No!" He threw the black haze off himself and tore into the trees, not sure where he was going but knowing he needed to get away.

As he scrambled toward the field, an invisible arm snatched his ankle and threw him to the ground. He laid in shock, the wind knocked out of him as the dark mass around his ankle began to creep up his leg. He kicked and flailed, trying to shake it off but only succeeding in growing weaker.

"N-no...stop." Yakko struggled feebly until his arms were pinned to the ground and the black mass was swirlin around in his head, picking his brain apart as it latched into him, bending him to it's will.

"No..." He whispered one last time before his thoughts ceased.

...

The group of cast members sat in anxious anticipation as they awaited the return of Yakko...and hopefully Wakko.

Dot sniffled. "God I hope those two idiots are alright..." a rustle broke through the trees and they all froze. Wakko tumbled through, gasping and trembling.

"Y-Yakko he's...h-he..." Wakko whimpered and dropped to his knees in horror. Dot ran over and hugged him tight.

"Yakko what? Is he okay?"

Wakko trembled and shook his head. Dot gasped.

"Where is he? We need to find him!" she tore from his arms and ran into the trees before anyone could stop him.

"Dot! No!"

...

Yakko's body tumbled through the trees, pocket knife in hand. The Voice sneered at sensing the presence of a young soul nearby.

It called out in Yakko's voice. "Dot! Dot help! I'm hurt please...help!"

...

Dot froze when she heard him calling and she tore toward him. "YAKKO! I'm coming!" She ran through the trees blindly and then flew into his arms, nearly tackling him to the ground.

"Yakko!"

_"Hello there sweet Dot." _The Voice chuckled inside Yakko, the sickening grin clear on his face as he pinned Dot against his chest and held the pocket knife up, the blade glinting in the moonlight.

Dot's eyes widened in horror as she struggled against him. "Y-Yakko?" She whimpered.

_"Yakko's gone. This time, forever. I've permanently locked myself into his brain. Where he is, I am. And now there will be no you. Say bye bye Yakko." _

Yakko's face flickered back to normal and he gasped in horror as he fought to drop the weapon aimed at his struggling sister.

"NO! DOT!"

_"Oh shut up Mr. Melodramatic. You'll be joining her soon." _The Voice held up the weapon and aimed to plundge it into Dot's back. Dot screamed and kicked him hard enough to knock his knees out and she broke free and sprinted toward the trees.

_"Oh how I love a chase." _The Voice chuckled darkly and cracked Yakko's neck before walking calmly after Dot, admiring the blade in his tightened fist.

_Stop this please! Don't kill them! Not Wakko and Dot. What did they ever do to you? _Yakko's voice was pleading and desperate as he shouted in his head, struggling against his bonds.

_"Since when does a villian need a motive to kill?" _ The Voice snickered.

...

Dot was sobbing as she ran, confused, into the trees. "Oh Yakko...oh god no not Yakko..." She scrubbed at her eyes as she tried to see. But it was too late. She ran into a tree root that lifted off of the ground as she dropped to her knees, scraping them. She cried out and struggled to stand but found her feet bound by the roots tied tightly around them.

"NO! Let go!" She fought and yanked at the roots but they held fast. She started to cry again as she squirmed to free herself.

"Someone please help me!"

_"I'd be glad to."_ The Voice chuckled as it walked Yakko's body from the trees.

_NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! _ Yakko fought in his mind, bouncing around. He managed to break enough to make his body hesitate and distract The Voice.

_"We are together now! You can no longer fight this!" _

"Go to hell!" Yakko broke free and wanted to grin with triumph at his accomplishment. He quickly turned to Dot who had gotten out of the weakened roots.

"Run to the beach. Get help. And remember that no matter what happens, I will always love you."

Dot bit back tears, wanting to run to him but she nodded, trying to be brave.

"I love you too." She ran into the trees. The Voice howled in his mind.

_I'll KILL YOU! _It sliced at his mind and tore into him, making him cry out in pain and he dropped to his knees.

"You can't kill me...you need me. If I die...so do you..." Yakko used every last bit of his strength to lift the pocketknife up.

_What are you doing? NO!_

"You will _never_ kill my siblings. And you will never hurt anyone ever again. You're locked into my mind now. Which means what I do, you do. And you made a big mistake when you messed with a Warner." Yakko swung the knife, ignoring the screams of The Voice trying desperately to gain control.

"Goodbye..."

...

"YAKKO!" The crew searched for him in the trees, weapons at the ready. In the end, they didn't need them. Wakko spotted him first and he cried out in the most tortured agony imaginable. They all ran over to view what Wakko had seen. There was silence.

2 years later...

A tall Warner boy stood looking out over the water as he proudly admired the boat now finished and ready to sail. They would leave the next day.

Dot walked over to him, smiling softly. "Hey."

Wakko nodded, smiling. "I think we're all gonna miss this place."

Dot nodded and took his hand. "He'd have been so proud of you."

Wakko felt a tear slip down his cheek. "He would have been proud of both of us. You're so grown up."

Dot laughed and pushed him playfully. Wakko smiled and wrapped an arm around her as they stared at the sun set. After a little while, they walked over to the small grave with the flowers resting on it. They were placed every day by someone, along with the ones on the grave beside it.

Dot smiled softly. "We're going home Yakko...we're gonna make it." she felt the urge to cry rise up again and Wakko took her hand.

"He's here you know. I can't see it, but I know it."

If someone had been looking at the two Warners at that moment, they would have seen something strange. They would have noticed a third Warner boy, taller then the middle one but not by much at this point, standing behind them with his hands on their shoulders, a big grin on his face as he watched over them.

The next day they headed for home, everyone together. When they made it back they were the talk of the country for ages. The crew from the dead. Those that died were honored and to this day, the dark island has been silent, not a single voice spoken.

**THAT'S the end. In case you were wondering why I did this, it's because I needed to see what you guys would do if I pulled an ending like that. If it makes you happier to imagine the other ending, then imagine that's the ending I chose. But this is the ending I wanted. I'm sorry if I made you guys really hate me. **


End file.
